Catch me If you Can
by MoonlessGalaxy
Summary: Sequel to Perfect Tris that people have been asking for. Tris, now a leader, has been assigned to training initiates. It's just her as Tobias stood down in favour of a different job. As she attempts to get them through the initiation, what surprises will pop up? Of course, she'll be known as Zero now. Has swear words.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Catch me if you Can

"Tris….. Tris… wake up!"

I shoot out of bed, gasping as a bucket of ice cold water is dumped on me.

"Tobias!" I shriek.

He grins playfully, tackling me onto the now soaking bed. I giggle at his behaviour. His expression turns naughty for a second before he tries to look 'innocent'.

"Tobias," I warn.

"Yes?" his beautiful blue eyes catch me off guard with the puppy look.

"What are you – " I am cut off mid-sentence as he tickles me.

"Stop – stop! To… Tob – Tobias!" I scream.

Using what he taught me, I flip him before pushing him off the bed. He collides slams into the floor with a 'thunk' and starts laughing.

"Excuse me, Mister, what do you think you were doing? Harming a lady like that. What terrible manners," I shake my head tutting.

"Excuse me Milady, I was out of my mind," he grins.

"Well, it's your fault," I huff, "So I think a punishment is due."

His eyes grow wide, "A… punishment?"

"Yep. You have to blow-dry the sheets with my hairdryer until they are warm and dry!"

"But – that'll take forever!" he gapes.

"Your fault," I smile sweetly.

I brush past him, knocking his shoulder as I walk through the door. Today is the Choosing day. Max called me to his office yesterday, talking about 'priorities' and such.

He wants me to do the speech.

Apparently, it was Dauntless' turn. He talked about how all the other leaders were busy, and as such, couldn't attend. Pah! More likely, they didn't want to and so roped me in! I don't particularly mind, though.

I've changed since I finished initiation. A lot.

My hair is loose and goes to the end of my ribs. It is silver with black roots. I wear more makeup (something Christina contributed towards). I have black lipstick and intense black eye shadow. Also, I use mascara.

According to everyone else, my boring blue-grey eyes pop and look brighter. To me, I look more intimidating. I regularly wear black high heels, a black and gold watch, a velvet choker and black feather earrings.

Smiling, I put all the above on. My clothes are a sports vest saying 'Never Give Up', leggings and a leather jacket with a fur collar. If you haven't realised already, all of them are… black.

I gaze into the mirror. Sexy and intimidating – just what I am going for. I smirk and saunter out of the bathroom. My boyfriend stares at me, mouth open.

"Damn, Tris!"

I stalk over to him and stroke his chin with a black nail. Without a word I leave. On the outside I appear cool, calm and collected. But on the inside, I am cursing the heels for being useless and screaming at myself for being a nervous wreck.

My family won't recognise me. I've changed too much. So what am I worried about?

Oh, nothing but making a fool of myself in front of hundreds…

Before I realise it, I am up on the rooftop. Even with these shoes I manage to jump gracefully on to the train. With a little smile, I hang out the door. Just like Tobias…

When I came first in initiation, I chose to be a leader. Now, as part of my job, I'm going to train some initiates. Tobias stood down in favour of becoming a personal trainer. I think it suits him more.

That also means I've got the transfers. And I get to have a little… fun!

I giggle menacingly (if that is possible) and think about how badly I can scare the initiates. A few of my boyfriend's lines will work… some demonstrations, maybe? Yes, that should do.

I can't wait! Just got to get this stupid speech over and done with.

I'm really glad that there is a changing room in the Hub. After the speech I'll have to give, I want to be at the front of the runners again. Yet, of course, I can't do that in high heels… That's why I told some of the Dauntless to bring some sneakers.

Soon, the train approaches it's station. With much practice, I leap from the carriage on to the platform. Unlike the other members around me, I don't run whooping to the hub. I walk swiftly, yet with pride.

How is it going to be taken? I'm only a year older than the initiates. At least I now look my age.

I have filled out a bit, gaining more muscle and strength. Curves came with it as well. I already had an awesome six pack anyway. Maybe I could be mistaken for eighteen years old?

I sigh, pushing through the crowds of Dauntless. They are queuing up for once, instead of milling around outside. I wonder why?

They all quieten as I make my way through.

Right… Leadership. I forgot they're all kinda scared of me.

"What's up with you guys? Afraid of a girl?" a Candor sneers.

I stop, shaking with anger. Some of the Dauntless laugh at his idiocy.

"Mate, you really shouldn't of said that!" Uriah yells.

"Uriah, shut it!" I shout.

"Yes Ma'am!" he follows it up with a salute.

I slowly stalk towards the Candor. He's a boy, getting ready to choose his faction.

"Listen here, name is Zero. I am a Dauntless Leader," I growl.

His eyes widen at that, before he starts to snigger at my name.

"What? Something funny?" I ask, lifting him into the air by his collar, "I hope not. You'd better stay in candor, wuss. We don't take nicely to Pansycakes. So why don't you shut up? You'll never be the man your mother is."

The Dauntless yell 'burn' at him, igniting a fiery blush in his cheeks. I let him down roughly, dropping him. With a slight swagger in my stride, I make my way through the building.

Earlier, I had decided that the name Zero would be best for initiation. Everyone in Dauntless knew to address me as that due to a public announcement by Max.

My hands start sweating as I look over what I have to say. The crowds are gathering. Soon I have to go out and speak. I gulp some water down that was waiting on a table.

"Welcome to the Ceremony!" I call out, quietening the crowd.

"When we leave this room," I continue, "We will no longer be dependents but full-fledged members of our society! Faction before Blood."

The room repeats the last phrase. I can see my parents. Father stares at me blankly, no idea of who I am. My mother, however, has fire in her eyes. As I look at her, she smiles ever so slightly. A feeling of warmth enters me.

I read the names out in backwards alphabetical order. The first, a boy from Amity, chooses Amity again.

Throughout the list, none really stand out. I think that two Amity's chose Dauntless – they will probably be cut though. All the Dauntless born chose to stay, which makes pride swell inside me. Three Erudites transfer so far as well as two Candor. No abnegation.

Until I come to a name.

"Javier Edwards."

The Candor boy from before swaggers up, trying to be cool. He fails, only looking nervous. The arrogance in his stance is easy to see, though. I glare at him.

He smirks, slicing the knife in to his hand. For a second, he holds it over Candor before switching to Dauntless. When the first drop of blood sizzles on the coals, I have to restrain myself from attacking him.

 **Uriah POV**

Damn, Tris looks angry. She's almost snarling at him! I hope she get's herself under control. Wouldn't be good for Dauntless image and relations.

Wait, since when did I care about that?

I gulp as Tris' eyes gleam viciously. She's smirking now. I almost feel sorry for that poor bastard!

Scratch that, he started it. Didn't he see Tris' neck tattoos? All Dauntless leaders have them. I wonder if his mother dropped him on the head when he was young. That would explain a lot…

 **Tris POV**

I smirk at the little prick, showing a bit of tooth. After the rest of the names have been called out, I start to speak.

"Thank you for attending the Choosing ceremony, we wish you luck in your new factions," I say.

I walk calmly off before sprinting to change my shoes. Now that that is done, I sprint down the stairs towards the rest of the Dauntless. I catch up in no time. Soon,I am leading them, having to slow my pace a little. It wouldn't do for me to reach the platform and have to wait for the others.

Eight initiates.

I sling myself up the pole, reaching the top first (of course). The platform is vibrating slightly, signaling the incoming train. As it approaches, I leap on. Leaning out the side, I watch the initiates stumble up. One last person is left on the person as the train leaves. An Amity.

Seven initiates.

I was right, then. Now the other one is probably not going to want to jump off, or will fall and – well, die. A little question pops up in my head as the wind whips my hair.

Is it bad to look forwards to scaring initiates?

Well, it doesn't matter cause I'm going to do it anyway! I grin, causing others around me to slowly back away.

"Oh stop it, you're flattering me!" I chuckle at the Dauntless nervously looking my way.

They laugh a bit, loosening up around me.

"Seriously guys, I'm not an Eric."

"Hey!" I hear him yell.

"Oh, hi Eric!" I wave.

I didn't know he was coming. Why couldn't he have done the speech!

"Eric why didn't you do the speech!" I yell at him.

"Because I didn't want to!" he smirks.

Over the past year, Eric had become much more laid back. He didn't punish people for looking at him, neither did he glare at them for talking to him. Weird, really.

"So, what are the odds on the Amity jumping off right?" I say loudly.

Raucous laughter bursts out around the train cart. Several people yell 'None!" while some of them more sympathetic just shake their heads smiling.

"They really don't know what they're getting in to this year," Eric murmurs.

"Hey!" I protest, "I'm only a little bit worse than you were!"

"Well, be sure to hang someone over the railing for me Zero!"

I think he might be missing it. Really? Aww Ickle Eric is getting soft!

* * *

Hi Peeps! So, People wanted me to do a sequel - here it is. Thanks to 'I believe in nargles too' for letting me bounce ideas around!

Let me know what you think :)

Bye Peepsicles!

MG


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Two

A grim smile tugs my lips up as the rooftop approaches. I can't help but remember the first time I came here. A nervous yet determined initiate. I glance at my knuckles – yep, red. When was the last time I punched a bag? Probably yesterday. I can't even remember anymore.

It's funny, really. I thought that being a leader had something to do with lots and lots of paperwork. Nope! All I have to do is dump it on Max. Quite funny when you see the piles of it on his desk.

I jolt out of my thoughts as the Dauntless start cheering. Only a few metres until the roof. I ready myself, then jump. Like a professional, I jog out the momentum. I don't need Erudite calculations now.

I count the number of transfers.

Six initiates.

That girl, that last Amity, isn't here. Dead, or factionless. I don't know which one.

"Initiates!" I yell, "Over here! Now!"

The members jog down a secret stairwell out of sight of the initiates. I found out it was there on my third week of leadership. I wonder if any of the Dauntless born know it's there…

"To get in to Dauntless, you have to be brave. Show that you are by jumping off this building," I raise my voice so they can hear me over the whipping wind.

"Who's first?"

None of the initiates want to jump. Understandable, yet cowardly. According to the leaders, no initiates (apart from me) jumped off before the instructor.

"Well then, I'll see you down there. If not, you're factionless!"

With that I back-flip off the edge – just like last year. I land in the net with an 'oomph' and bounce a little. I quickly get off in case any initiates jump – or are pushed.

"Hey _Four_ ," I say as he helps me up.

No one knows his name. He still won't tell them who he actually is. I'm the only one.

"Hey _Zero_ ," he grins.

"I'd forgotten about that!" I exclaim.

He face palms before asking me, "Are we going to keep our relationship hidden?"

"Yep. Everyone knows not to tell the transfers."

"I think Chris and Uriah might try," he frowns.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sneaky gits."

"I'm not sure you can call a girl a git."

A scream alerts us to an initiate falling.

"Wonder what faction?" I muse.

"That's an… Erudite," he replies.

As the girl lands in the net, I take the liberty to say, "What's your name?"

She looks at me shocked.

"Choose carefully, you only get to pick once."

I _know_ Tobias is smirking! I just know it!

"Anast – Anna. My name is Anna."

"Announce it, Zero."

"You got it, Four. First Jumper, Anna, Erudite!"

The crowd cheers for Anna. She smiles a little, blushing.

Another scream echoes down.

"Jeez, you'd think they were getting tortured!" I mutter as Tobias chuckles.

As they fell down one by one, I grew to be disappointed. None of them had been like me and laughed. I guess that'd impossible though, since I'm one of a kind. I sigh as the last person jumps.

"Last jumper, Rick, Candor!" I yell out.

We had three Candors – two boys and one girl. We also had three Erudites – two girls and one boy. It'll be easy to split them up considering the numbers. A horrible thought struck me.

"Four," I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Just realised something."

"What?"

"I only got Noses and Smart-mouths."

"You poor, poor thing."

I smile a little before waving goodbye to Tobias.

"Transfers over here!" I yell over the raging crowds, "Hey! All you Dauntless shut up!"

They quieten down as I speak, too frightened to continue. A little smirk twists my lips. Being scary has its perks - quite a few in fact.

"Transfers over here. Dauntless Born with Christina and Uriah. I hope you don't need a tour of the place, otherwise you can get out and be factionless."

They laugh at what I say before sprinting out the room. I turn to face the newbies. The crowds have filtered out through the door, leaving us alone in the room. It feels odd to not have Tobias by my side.

"Okay. My name is Zero – "

"Zero?" one of them chuckles.

Who said that? I'll kill any of them who dare to insult me one more time! When will people learn to stop laughing at my nickname! I look in the direction of the speaker. A Candor. Even worst, it's the Pansycake from before. I prowl gracefully towards him. His eyes widen a little and he swallows nervously.

"I thought you already knew my name, _initiate._ " I growl.

Surely he didn't have that bad a memory! I told him my name right before the ceremony, the little prick.

"Look, Pansycake, I had hoped you learned your lesson last time. I did not join Dauntless to have to listen to Smart mouths!"

I am standing right in front of him, my eyes glaring into him. He opens his mouth, then closes it just like a fish.

"Let's start again, shall we? And no interruptions this time," half the initiates sneak glances at Javier.

"My name is Zero and I am one of the Dauntless Leaders."

One kid holds his hand up. I stare at him before sighing and telling them, "No questions until the end. Right! I am one of the Dauntless Leaders. I will be training you in the hope that some of you will be able to pass initiation. Now, however, we shall go on a tour around this facility."

As I led them around Dauntless, I revel in scaring them. Some, like the prick, look too cocky to pass. However we have a lower amount of transfers this year – something that might affect the cuts. If anything, I'm hoping that Javier doesn't pass. Or if he does, nothing higher than a fence guard. At least then I wouldn't be subjected to seeing his face all the time!

As we finish at the dorms, I ask, "Now are there any questions?"

Several of them put their hands up.

"You," I say decisively.

"Why is your name Zero?" a girl – I think it was the first jumper Anna – asks.

"Because it is," I reply flatly.

Another asks, "Aren't you a bit young for leadership?"

I draw myself up, a mask settling on my face, "In Dauntless, age does not matter."

Yet another, "Do you have tattoos?"

"Yes. Several."

The prick asks, "Are you single?"

The smug smile twisting his lips fuels my anger. I stalk up to him before grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

Slamming him into the wall, I hiss, "What did you just say?"

"Are you single?" the smile is full blown now.

A voice rings through the corridor, stopping me from speaking, "Hey Zero, done with the weaklings?"

"Hello Christina," I smirk, "Just finishing now."

She immediately spots what's happening. Her eyes widen a bit before laughing.

"What did they say?" she giggles.

"Are you single?"

"Oh, they got it coming for them, haven't they?"

"Yep. And guess who it was?" I grin like a shark.

She looks at the boy in my hands, slapping a hand over her mouth when she sees who it is, "They never learn do they? Seriously, kiddo, you'll get killed at this rate."

"Oh yeah?" he sneers, "By who?"

"One of the Dauntless prodigy's. One came first in all aspects of training and beat up our instructor."

"Who?" he asked, the sneer not hiding his fear.

"I'm pretty sure you know her."

"I don't think I do. I would remember meeting anyone who was actually strong."

"Shit's coming for you, boy," she mutters, "Anyway, I'll just leave you to get mauled- I mean, settled, of course!"

"Goodbye, Christina. See you at lunch!" I call.

I drop the offending thing in my hands, turning away as he crumples to the floor. I jog to the dining room, easily out-running all the initiates. I roll my eyes at their incompetence. Honestly, is it too much to ask for a prodigy?

As I push the doors open, I walk over to get a seat near Chrissy.

"Damn, Chrissy! You almost gave me away!" I whisper.

"Oh please," she rolls her eyes, "I'm doing all I can to do so!"

"Even with – "I start.

"Yep. Even with Tobias and you," she grins manically

* * *

Hello my little smiley faces! Wow the response I got was amazing! Thank you all so much. Hope you enjoyed this chappie... tell me if the story gets boring, will ya?

Thanks :)

MG


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Three

I sigh as I collect my food. It's going to be _very_ hard to keep our relationship secret. When Chris and Uriah are on a mission, nothing stops them. I really hope they don't drag Will into this – he's too smart for his own good. Who knows what he could come up with!

I sit down heavily on the bench next to Tobias.

"Hey, Four."

"Hey, Zero. Anything interesting with the transfers?"

"What, apart from them being a bunch of weaklings?" I ask, smirking, "No. Not much really."

"Ahem!" Chrissy fake-coughs.

"Yes?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Forgetting someone?"

"Oh, how could I," I roll my eyes, "There's this one really annoying arsehole."

"Oh? What's he done to you?"

"Yeah, Trissy-poo, what's he done?"

"Uriah, never call me that again or I shall sever your manhood and chuck it over the chasm."

"Yes Ma'am!" he snaps to attention.

All the men in the radius wince, glancing sympathetically at Uriah.

"Tris? What _has_ he done?" Tobias asks.

As Uriah sits down, I list, "Apart from mocking me, insinuating I'm weak, laughing at my name – _twice,_ asking if I'm single then having the balls to ask again and thinking I'm not the prodigy Chrissy hinted at, then nothing!"

Chrissy, Uriah and Tobias looked at me wide-eyed. A low whistle from my boyfriend makes me glance at him.

"Those transfers are really stupid," he mutters.

"Hey, hey, be fair!" I protest, "Some aren't half bad!"

"Like?"

"The first jumper, Anna, seems okay."

"One out of six," he states.

"I don't know them that well yet," I mumble.

"Excuses, excuses."

"Anyway, Trissy," Christina interjects, "Where are these initiates?"

"They've not arrived?" I frown.

"Oh – that's them coming in here," Uriah says, gesturing to the winded kids pushing through the doors.

Many of them rush for the food, the boys shovelling mounds of food onto their plates. The tables slowly fill up as more Dauntless trickle in. The initiates are left looking lost, searching for tables. Two initiates are left, spotting our table but looking scared.

One of them is the first jumper whilst the other is a girl. I share glances with the group before Uriah stands up.

"I'm going to have to go into Zero mode," I warn them.

When I first arrived, that was who I thought I was. Zero is cold, hard and intimidating. But soon, these people surrounding me wormed their way into my heart. I relaxed a bit around them and became… me. Only around my friends am I the real me. Any other time, I am Zero.

Uriah talks to them before walking back, leaving them to follow him. We see them looking at each other before Anna shrugs and walks towards us. The other girl trails behind unsure.

"Right," Chrissy clears her throat as they set their plates down, "introduction time."

"Me first! Me first!" Uriah screams.

The people surrounding us wince at his volume before laughing at who it is – either that or they're laughing at the misfortune of the transfers. We all just roll our eyes.

"My name is Uriah," he introduces himself.

We wait a bit in silence before Chris asks, "That it? Nothing else?"

"Nope!" he grins cheerfully.

"…Right. I'm Christina. That was Uriah, the screaming menace, that's Four, and that, of course, is Zero."

"Two people with number names?" the other girl mumbles before blushing at what she said.

"I'm Anna and this is Riley," the first jumper quickly saves her friend from embarrassment.

Anna has brown hair and eyes with pale skin. She is a bit smaller than me. Riley, the other girl, has blonde hair and brown eyes, being around the same height as Anna. Neither of them stand out particularly.

They dig into their meals as we joke around. Well, as the others joke around. Uriah starts screaming at the top of his voice because of a dare from Chrissy.

Unwilling to get a headache, I quickly grab the muffin he has in his hand before slamming it into his face. I smile sweetly as I smush it all over him. When I take it away, he has a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"Zero," he whines.

His face brightens though as he eats some of it off his face. Tobias, Chrissy, Riley, and Anna are falling off the bench from laughing so hard. I am trying hard to hold it in.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Nothing," Chris pats his head, "Just nothing."

After some more fooling around, Anna turns to me and asks, "Um, Zero can I ask you something?"

I nod my head stiffly, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Why do you hate Javier?"

I sit there stunned for a moment before replying, "Why not? He's done a lot to deserve it."

"Like?"

"I didn't think that Noses make it a habit of pretending to be Loudmouths," I say loudly before turning back to my food.

She blushes a bit before going back to her food as well.

"Don't worry that's just Zero for you," Chris says.

I ignore her, finishing my food and standing up. With a grim set to my jaw, I jumped up on the table. The various members quieten down as they spot me.

"Thank you," I clear my throat, "Transfers. Make your way back to the dorms."

With that, I jump off, say a quick goodbye to my friends, and jog off. I make my way through the twisting corridors quickly, arriving at the dorms in no time. I stand impatiently, tapping finger on my watch every so often. I sigh as the first initiate arrives out of breath.

Lo and behold, it's Anna.

"How do you… run so fast?" she pants.

I merely cock an eyebrow, ignoring her until the rest of the initiates arrive. Once more, I clear my throat. I start to repeat what Tobias first told us; everything about the stages. I purposely miss out the details, preferring to keep them on their toes.

I keep an eye on the twat (A.K.A Javier) discreetly through my speech. Once again, that stupid smirk is on his face. I almost growl at the arrogance in him.

I'll just have to knock him down a peg.

Or two. Or a hundred. Or… never mind. I grin toothily, looking forwards to humiliating the prick. As I finish talking, I instruct them to get to sleep quickly. And, of course, to make no noise. Once I'm through with them, I walk down the corridor.

As soon as I'm out of their sight, I sprint towards our apartment. Our meaning Tobias' and mine. As a leader, I have a huge apartment with a study and everything. Tobias joined me in it after about a month, helping me to decorate my new home. Of course, we shared a king sized bed together.

I smirk as my key unlocks the door. I push through quietly. Tobias is sat on the sofa, watching TV. Luckily, the sofa is facing away from me. I creep up behind him, stopping about a metre away. In his lap is a bowl of popcorn.

I wait until he has settled it on the table before I leap on him. I end up in his lap somehow.

"Gosh, Tris, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he gasps.

"I meant to," I grin.

He tackles me down, leaving me lying down on the sofa face up and him on top of me, holding himself up by his arms. I trace my fingers on his cheek as we lean in. I kiss him softly before breaking away.

"Hello, handsome," I purr.

* * *

Another one! Guys, I'm on a roll recently! Spewing out chapters! I know it's not an amazing pace but it's good for me :)

Song recommendation: Tears by Clean Bandit ft. Louisa Johnson.

Had that song stuck in my head for ages now! Well, I'll see ya later mates!

MG


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Four

"Wake up!" I yell as I hit a metal bar against the railing, "Time to wake up!"

Some groan, getting up half-way before falling down again. I huff and roll my eyes. It's only 6:30! Not actually that early. They're a bunch of whiny little gits if you ask me.

Today, I'm wearing a similar outfit. Black vest – this one with the words 'Keep On Going' on, black three-quarter length leggings, black stud earrings and navy sneakers. No choker this time as it restricts movements. My silver hair is in a pony-tail that goes down to the middle of my back. Of course, I have the same make-up on.

"You have half an hour to get dressed, eat and be at the training room."

I walk out the door when I hear a scream. Sprinting, I rush back in. I scan the room quickly yet nothing seems to be amiss. I hear sobs coming from the bathroom. I make my way in there, pushing past waking initiates.

As I arrive, I notice a girl huddled on the floor.

"Why did you scream," I ask irritated.

"I – I look so – so… so bad!" she sobs.

I have to restrain myself from punching the lights out of her. I hate people like this. Always going on about their appearance. Have they ever considered that some things in life are more important?

"What's your name?" I ask.

"K-Kaila."

"Well then, Kaila. Do explain to me why you look bad."

"I have no make-up on! My hair isn't curled! Oh God, my nails have chipped!" she shrieks.

"Shut up you little Airhead. An appearance doesn't mean too much. Here in Dauntless, fighting for others is the most important thing," I lean in cruelly, "So just run along and don't be so vain."

All she does is continue to sob. I look away, disgusted. If this is the standard of the transfers this year, I might have to ask to switch to the Dauntless-born. At least they'd profit from the training.

As I've already had breakfast – ages ago – I jog to the training room. I set up the knives on the table. The last person who arrives will get the worse ones. Some are meat cleavers! No balance in them and certainly not good for scoring with.

After that, I grab my reinforced punching bag. After I finished my initiation, I ordered a new one. This one is extremely heavy as it has weights inside it. The hook is also stronger. I really hope this one doesn't break like all the others did.

I set to work, punching, kicking and jabbing. My reflexes (amazingly) have increased. I'm almost twice as fast. I lose myself in attacking the bag. Every hit sends the bag swinging high in the air.

The initiates are slowly trickling in. Funnily enough, Anna and Riley are the first ones here. At five minutes to seven, they run in clutching their stomachs.

Some are spotting me straight away. The more… dozy ones don't see or hear me at all, which is rather incredible due to the amount of noise I'm giving off. With a vicious grin on my face, I decide to amend that.

I wait impatiently until all the initiates have arrived. By the time the girl from before – Kaila? – has arrived, it is 7:15. I frown, still sending the bag swinging.

Time to make them jump.

I jump in the air, completing a quick roundhouse kick on the bag. To my amazement, it doesn't break. All the sleepy initiates who hadn't previously noticed me snap their heads up at the racket it makes. They all look like they've seen a ghost!

"I honestly don't know how you lot didn't know I was here," I drawl, "Punching bags make a very loud noise."

Most of them look down at the ground. I sigh as I massage my head with my fingers. These initiates are giving me a headache already. I woke them up so that they'd have plenty of time as well! Yet most were late.

"Will the last person to arrive please come to the front."

Kaila struts forwards, head held high as if it is something to be proud of. I snort mentally at how ridiculous she looks. Her black hair is held in a floppy bun that would be perfect for someone to pull on in a fight. She has far too much red lipstick on and her eyelashes were clumped with bad mascara. As for her clothes… well, I'm not going to even go there.

"The rest of you may go and collect three knives each."

She looks startled. I don't know why. Has she realised what I've done? Maybe I should give her some more credit.

"You're going to give me the horrible knives," she accused me.

Oh my! She actually realised my intentions! Well, that's a first. Maybe one of many – I hope not.

"Loudmouth, I don't think you can accuse me of anything," I say cruelly.

"I think she is able to beat you up so maybe she can do and say what she wants," the _very-annoying-prick-who-for-some-reason-hasn't-said-anything-before-this_ smirks.

I growl as I walk slowly towards him.

"I've had enough of you, ya loudmouth prick!" I hiss, "So why don't you go ahead and shut up!"

"Hmm," he fake-thinks for a bit, "No, I don't think I will thanks."

I back up a little, watching as his smirk grows.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I clap my hands together, "We have a volunteer!"

He looks panicked. With wide eyes, he glares at me. Ha! As if that puny look would scare me! He might have better luck on a bunny.

"Go ahead, Javier. Stand in front of the target, would you?"

As the initiates hadn't grabbed any knives yet (they had been too busy watching our little scene) I snag the best ones. I turn around and see that the git hasn't even moved. I make a little shooing gesture towards him. He is still staring at me though!

Quick as anything, I'm now standing in front of him with a knife pressed to his throat.

"Why don't you just run along now," I whisper.

He staggers back, all the way to the target. He looks so surprised when he hits it that I have a hard time stopping laughter!

"Now, I'm going to be throwing knives at this little prick over here," I call out loudly.

Funnily enough, I hear Anna whisper to Riley, "I think I know why she hates Javier now."

That's an even bigger test – to laugh or not to laugh, that is the question. I manage not to though my mouth twists into a grim smile. These kids can be hilarious! Right now, I'm very conveniently forgetting that I'm only a year older than them…

I crouch into the correct stance, making all my movements slow so the rest can see the proper positioning.

"Make note of my stance, the throwing angle, etcetera," I state.

I steady my arm, leaning back before letting go. The knife lands with a thunk in the wood right next to his head.

"Eyes open, Pansycake."

His eyelids flutter open, revealing dilated pupils underneath. I smirk viciously. The next knife lands just above his head, cutting through gelled up brown hair. The last one lands in between his fingers, slicing through a bit of flesh. Little droplets of blood spoil the pristine floor.

The door creaks open, men's laughter wafting through. I turn my head, spotting Tobias standing there looking shell-shocked. Right beside him is Zeke. As one, their heads turn to Javier's bleeding hand, my vicious expression, then the fear on the transfers faces.

They simultaneously back away slowly, leaving the door to slam shut.

* * *

Hellooooo again! I'm back with another chapter. And I'm not being lazy and waiting for weeks to post one! Yay!

Please let me know in a review or a PM what you think of this story!

Thanks and Goodbye,

MG


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Five

Just as the door closes, a hand pushes it open. I growl at whoever it is softly, cursing them for interrupting my lesson. Just as I'm coming up with punishment, the person reveals themselves.

"Eric!" I exclaim, "What you doing here?"

We bro-hug (a little thing of ours. I started it once when I was dared to go greet Eric and hug him. Luckily enough, he reacted well and hugged back!) before I stand back.

"I thought I'd come keep an eye on these little snots with you," he smirks.

"Well this is going to be fun," I rub my hands together evilly, "Okay initiates! We've decided to give you a little taster for what'll be happening later on!"

His eyes widen, "What? Zero, no, I did not agree to this! I thought we were going to scare them a little, that's all – "

"Oh Eric, but we are!" I smile sweetly.

He groans loudly but nods, a miserable expression on his face. I laugh at his misfortune.

"Maybe I should introduce you, yeah?" getting a nod, I continue, "Right transfers. This is Eric, a fellow leader of mine. If you'll follow us over to the ring then."

I make my way over to the ring slowly. Once I arrive, I stretch out my muscles quickly. I'm going to want to scare these kids so what better way to do it than beat up an imposing man?

"Ready, Eric?" I call out.

"Yes," comes the miserable reply.

"Oh lighten up, I won't hurt you too much!"

"It's the too much I'm worried about."

"Go!" I yell.

We sidestep around the ring, watching each other's movements carefully. The slightest twitch of a muscle could indicate a hit. I start to get bored as we slink round.

"Come on Eric, don't leave me waiting on you!" I say exasperated.

His wicked smile alerts me of his movement. He attempts to roundhouse kick me. It fails when I grab his leg, slamming him into the floor.

"Remember what you said the first time I beat you up?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes, it was – "I cover his mouth with my hand.

"Hush hush, we can't have our little initiates knowing!"

He groans a little when I take my hand off. I tut at him as he lies on the floor, shaking my head in mock disappointment.

"Eric!" I glare at him, "Come one! Actually fight me or I might go full on against you."

His eyes widen and he scrambles up off the floor. He stands in the ready position and beckons me forwards. A little grin on his face makes me bewildered. I eye him suspiciously, wondering what he'll do. I leap at him, throwing a punch towards the unguarded area of his abdomen.

He manages to block it just in time. In a desperate effort to get one in, he tries to sweep my feet from under me. That must have been what he was thinking about. trying to be sneaky, eh?

"Come on, Eric. Beating you gets easier every time!" I grin as I hop over his leg, "Maybe you should just give up. You'll never defeat me."

My taunts serve exactly the purpose I wanted them to. His eyes darken and he goes full out. Punches and kicks are flying through the air at incredible speeds. Mine are still faster though. Bruises start to form on his body as he takes hit after hit. I tire of this game quickly. With one kick, I push him to the ground.

Pressing one arm to his throat, I ask, "Submit?"

He growls at me, desperately trying to get free. His head falls back and his body slumps as he nods his head in defeat. I allow a victorious grin to settle on my face.

"Good match," I smile at Eric, "You're getting quicker now."

He rolls his eyes at me good-naturedly as he says, "If only you weren't so fucking fast!"

Eric spits a globule of blood on the mat as I help him up. Unfortunately, a dickwad had to shout his opinion from the rooftops.

"Ha, you must be weak to lose to a girl," Javier sneers.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," I growl, "Is there something wrong with you? A mental condition? No? Then why won't you just damn admit that girls can be better than boys!"

He backs away, clutching at his hand. Probably remembering how I hurt him with a knife. Please, it was just a scratch! I mentally scoff in my head at how low his pain-tolerance must be. I stalk up to him, slamming a fist into his shoulder and driving him into the wall.

"Admit it!" I hiss, "Admit that even though you're weak, you think others are weaker! That every time you see someone beaten, you hold so much arrogant pride in you that it makes you think you're better! As if you could beat Eric. Not any old person can be a leader."

He gulps as I trace a knife along his cheek. Where it came from, I don't know. I've made it a habit of carrying knives on my person and sometimes they just… pop out. Whoops!

"Tomorrow, seven o'clock. We fight," I spit at his feet.

"Uh, Zero, isn't that a bit much?" Eric asks nervously.

"Nope. I've wanted to beat him up since he spoke up before the choosing ceremony."

"That long?" he looks surprised, "I wouldn't have thought you'd wait for that long."

"Well, I did. And now it's time to get some sweet revenge and put the prick in his place."

 **Four POV**

I gather my lunch quickly and sit down to eat. Zeke plops down next to me clutching a piece of cake in his hands. As I turn to him and start to make some conversation, his face pales and the cake he holds so dear is smashed on the floor as he drops it.

I hear a crack in my neck as I turn it in the direction of where he's looking. I know my face pales too at what I see.

Tris is stalking in – and she's angry. Very, very angry. Eric is besides her looking nervous. I don't blame him. An irate Tris is a dangerous Tris.

We got over our little rivalry when Tris passed initiation with flying colours. She forced us in an empty room before locking the door behind us. Aghast, we stared at each other for a few minutes. We started arguing about whose fault it was. Naturally, a fight occurred. Yet for all my life, I could not beat him. But neither could he beat me. We ended up lying on the floor, panting and staring up at the ceiling.

Since that day, there had been an unspoken truce between us. We don't fight anymore – in fact, we even get along well now! It's a bit crazy now that I think of it.

Oh no. Trissy's coming over here.

"Hey babe," I say timidly.

"Hello, Four," she grinds out.

I glance at Eric who just shakes his head. Zeke is shivering in the seat next to me, not even whining about his cake - something that does not happen often.

"Uh, what happened?" I ask quietly.

"The Pansycake has insulted me again. Eric too while he was at it."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, uh oh. So, as I will not put up with his insults any longer, I have challenged him to a fight," she says casually.

Water spews all over me as Zeke spits out his drink.

"Dude," I glare, "Not cool."

Ignoring me, he asks Tris, "And you're sure that's a good idea? You'll demolish him!"

"Yes, Ezekiel, I know. That's why I'm doing it, believe it or not."

I shake my head before going back to my food. I almost feel sorry for that kid. He must be stupid for thinking to go against Tris – or, should I say, Zero.

"And… why is Eric covered in bruises?" Zeke inquired nervously.

"A demonstration."

* * *

Helloooooo again! So i might not post as often in the upcoming weeks as I have camps and i'm going on holiday then I'm going to school. So, yah.

I got a review on Perfect Tris from a guest. Sorry, but I do not know if you are reading this series.

It was from Fauna scheuneman concerning a story. If you are reading this, then I give you a full go ahead! it sounds awesome and no matter what you should write it. It doesn't matter what other people think of it as long as it makes you happy.

A review on this story from a guest without a name asked me to try to make the chapters longer. To be honest, I usually have a lot on and I can't spare that much time to write. Add in the fact that I need to feel inspired or it comes out like crap to the equation. I'm sorry I won't be able to make them longer, but they are frequent at least. Sorry :(

Last one,I promise! From anonymous, I was told that the name Zero was very stupid. I'm sorry you think that way. I personally like it. If you don't, just don't read my story. Apologies if that seems harsh, but I genuinely don't like people flaming my work.

SORRY FOR THE LONG A/N PEEPS!

Thanks for all the support! Please keep it up you're all amazing people. Making my day :)

Smiley face,

MG


	6. I'm sorry :(

I am so sorry guys! I am on holiday this upcoming week and the next and I'm pretty sure I can't upload :( I feel so bad...On the topic of feeling bad... no reviews? Hurt and shocked is what I am *dramatic sniff* Don't worry guys I'm joking! I will never become one of those writers who'll only write if people leave, I don't know, ten reviews.

I have family over for this holiday anyway so it's especially hard as I actually have to - gasp - socialise! No my life is slowly dying already...

I love you all you brilliant, amazing people!

MG


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Six

 **Tris POV**

"You call that a demonstration?" Zeke explodes.

"Yes," I reply blankly, "What else would it be?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe beating him up?" he mutters, sinking lower into his seat.

Our table laughs at Zeke except for Eric. He just sits there, looking away to try to hide the embarrassment on his cheeks.

"Oh, Ewic, I'm sowwy," I say in baby language.

"Shut up," he mutters before doing exactly what Zeke did moments earlier.

I snort at their ridiculous behaviour before turning to Tobias. I smile a little as he winks at me. Immediately I have to smother it and straighten my face – can't have the little kiddly-winklies knowing that big bad Zero has a heart!

"Four," I whine a bit, "Don't make me smile. The initiates are on the next table."

"Oh sorry, sweet-heart," he rolls his eyes, "Got to keep appearances up, yeah?"

"Of course, silly," I lean across the table and tap him on the nose.

"Not counting the fact that you've already been laughing and giggling through all the other meals."

I glare reproachfully at him, "I do not giggle!"

"Of course you don't," he states before muttering under his breath, "You're adorable sometimes."

"What did you just say, _Four_?" I smile creepily.

"Nothing!" he squeaks.

I nod in satisfaction as he waves his hands about in the air as a sign of surrender. Honestly, what do they think I'm going to do to them? It's not like I'd beat the snot out of them or anything. Mm, yeah… I probably would.

"Uh, Zero, what are you going to do about the rest of the day? I mean, it's only lunch time. You still have an afternoon of training," Zeke puts in.

I rub my chin in thought, "You've got a good point, Zek. For dramatic flair, I would cancel the rest of the day. But if I want any of the initiates to pass, I have to bloody train them."

I growl at the conundrum and stab my knife into the table. A few people turn to stare at me before realising who it is and returning to their meal. Yep, sometimes it's great being scary. Other times… maybe not so much.

"Zero, please don't call me 'Zek'," he whines, "It's bad enough that she – never mind!" he squeaks and slaps a hand over his mouth.

"Who is this she?" I ask curiously, my interest piqued.

"Oh, only Ezekiel's one true love," Uriah butts in, sliding on to the bench.

"Hey! Not true!" he protests, "Where'd you even pop up from anyway?"

"I 'popped up' from training the dauntless-born," Uriah rolls his eyes, "Anyway. What's this rumour about you challenging an initiate to a fight, Zero?"

"What do you think it is?" I glare at him.

"Well, it's definitely true," he murmurs, "What time and where?" he grins.

"Uriah!" Zeke says in mock desperation, "I thought you were being serious about something for a second! You nearly gave your poor, awesome, handsome bro a heart attack. Whatever could have gotten my little brother into such a mood, I wondered!"

"But brother dearest!" Uriah cries out in an exact replica of his voice, "How could you think so badly of me!"

"Hold on," I backtrack, "This is getting way out of hand. And off track. We were talking about a fight, then Zeke's love, then a fight again, and now you two are being ridiculous!"

"Right," they reply in unison before staring at each other and yelling, "Jinx!"

"Shut up you two!" Eric growls, "It's bad enough having to listen to one of you – God forbid when you both speak!"

"Oh, but Eric, god wouldn't forbid us anything! He loves us too much," Uriah states with a flutter of his eye-lashes.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I scream.

I look around guiltily as the whole room stares at me. I sink into my seat, groaning in despair.

"Look what you've done," I moan, "No! Don't say anything!"

Their open mouths close in a good intimidation of those fancy fish. What where they called… I'd read about them in a book somewhere… wait, what? Which book was that? Oh, never mind, it was just one of Caleb's lectures of course. A goldfish! That's what it's called, right?

"Please, don't go off on any other topics," I close my eyes, "I need to know whether to cancel training for the day or not."

"You were doing knives today, right?" Eric asks curiously.

"Yep."

"Well, since I'm a leader I guess I can take over from you just for this afternoon."

"Would you?" I lift my head up, bouncing in my seat in excitement.

"Just for today, okay?" he states sternly.

"Thank you Eric!" I lean over the table and hug him.

"Not so hard," he groans, "I have bruises, you know."

"Wuss," Four coughs.

I mock glare at my boyfriend. We continue to eat our meal Zeke rushing off to get another piece of cake. Frequently, Tobias brushes against me, be it a hand or an elbow or some other appendage. He glances at me too until I stare him in the eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"Just wondering."

"What?" I repeat, rolling my eyes.

"Well, since your afternoon is free, how do you feel about spending it with me?" he smiles.

"Sure!" I brush a quick peck on his cheek after making sure that none of the initiates are looking, "Oh! Eric, you'd better get the initiates and go soon. Make sure to be hard on them for me!"

I wink at him when I say the last line. He grins at me, albeit with a more evil aspect. Tobias and I stand up, leaving him alone with Zeke and Uriah.

"Oh, hell no!" he yells at me, "I did not agree to babysit those twats so that you could leave me alone with these two monsters!"

A glint of desperation enters his eyes as the brothers both stand up and sit next to him, squishing him in between them. Tobias and I stop at the door, laughing when he repeatedly bashes his head on the table.

"Just get going!" I manage to reign my laughter in.

As Tobias and I stroll out of the dining area, I slip my hand into his. I have to stand on tippy-toes to kiss him – I still manage though.

"I love you babe," I murmur in his ear.

"Love you too," he smiles softly.

" _Darling,_ " I emphasise the word, "What are you thinking of?" I ask as he starts to smile innocently.

"You'd better not do – AH! FOUR! Put me down this instance!" I shriek.

He grabs me, hauling me up onto his back. As he runs along the corridor we pass other members. They look at us with smiles – perplexing for me, really. I start to laugh as the wind rushes by. My hair is flying back off my face as Tobias sprints.

"Whoo!" I scream in elation, "Faster! Come on horsey!"

He reacts to my commands (albeit with a glare for the name) as he starts to speed up. I don't know how long this goes on, but the exhilaration is still pumping when he slows down. As he stops completely I realise that we're outside our apartment.

"Dinner for two, milady?" he says as he sets me down.

"Why yes, good sir, I believe that would be perfect." I smile and place my hand in his proffered one.

* * *

Hello again! I'm back from holiday. Unfortunately I have school in two weeks... and that means full time Saturdays now :( someone save me, please!

Thanks to I believe in nargles too for being there for me to bounce ideas off!

Lastly, please tell me how this is going! I realised that Tris might be a Mary Sue - please tell me your opinions, I'd love to know if I need to alter her.

Toodles peeps,

MG


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Seven

A plate loaded with perfectly cooked food is set down in front of me. As I inhale the delicious aroma, Tobias sits down with his own plate. Somehow he managed to find candles to light our dinner.

"I love you, Tobias," I murmur.

"I love you too Tris."

I look at the dinner in front of me. Steak, oozing juices is cut in delicate slices in a ring on the edge of the plate. Salad is heaped next to it, with perfectly golden fried chips nestling in the middle. Perfect.

We eat in relative silence, often voicing opinions on matters. Soon enough, we finish. I find myself pleasantly full of good food. Certainly makes a difference from dauntless cake and muffins.

"Who knew my boyfriend could cook?" I smile at him.

"I did!" he chimes in, "Anyway, milady, care for a movie and popcorn?" I nod my head eagerly as we settle down on the couch.

"What movie?" I ask.

He taps his nose before saying, "Wait and see. It's a surprise."

As he disappears of into the kitchen to pop some corn, I grab a big fleecy blanket – big enough to cover the both of us. I can hear his footsteps coming back. He places the bowl on the coffee table before falling with a thump on the sofa and burrowing next to me under the blanket. I reach over and grab the bowl just in time for the movie to start.

We're watching Titanic. One of my favourites. A few tears slip down y face as I squeeze Tobias.

"I'll never let go, Jack!"

The half-eaten popcorn is set on the floor by Tobias before we huddle up together. As the end credits come on, I find myself tired.

"Night, Toby," I murmur sleepily.

I can feel his breath catching as I call him that. Come to think of it, I haven't ever given him a nickname.

"Night, Tris," his voice, thick with something other than sleep replies.

I dozily notice the ground swaying under me as I am lifted into his arms. He walks slowly, not wanting to jog me. I snuggle into his chest as he lays us down on the bed. The warmth of the duvet covers us as we fall into Morpheus' arms.

I blink my eyes open to harsh light. Apparently Tobias didn't turn off the lights last night. As I begin to sit up, I halt. I can't move any further. Tobias arms, almost made of steel, are caging me to the bed. Well, it's an unlucky thing I'm not stronger than my boyfriend, isn't it?

Now, I know that sounds ridiculous, but you've got to remember who I am. I'm used to being able to defeat big baddies and so on. Yet I usually use their strength against them. Due to my physique I've not got body-builder muscles.

I sigh and attempt to wriggle out of his grasp. After about ten minutes I manage. Yeah, I could have woken him up, but where'd the fun be in that? Padding through the bedroom, I slip some clothes on. It's training today. I stare at the clock on the bedside table.

6:45.

Why does that seem so important…? I don't know. My sleep addled mind just can't remember! I pace through the room before giving out an aggressive huff. I wince guiltily as a groan from Tobias indicates that he's awake.

"Trissy…" he whines.

"Really?" I mutter, "Is Chrissy making you call me that?"

"No, I just like the way it sounds babe. Anyway, what's the matter?"

"I can't remember something!"

"What?" he asks puzzled.

"Why does the time seem so important?"

He shifts on the bed before glancing at the clock. His eyes widen as he notices the time. It's now 6:50, given that I spent the last five minutes trying to remember.

"Shit!" he gasps, "Tris, you have to get to– "

"The fight!" I cry out as it comes back to me, "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Get dressed properly and go! I'll bring you a muffin."

"Thank you Toby!"

The nickname once again slips out. We both stop and stare at each other. The corners of his lips twitch upwards.

"Go!" he ushers me out as I put on my instructor gear.

I sprint out of the apartment door, tearing down the hallways. I'm going as fast as I can. With my speed, I'll hopefully make it in time. Who am I kidding? Of course I'll make it!

I reach the door with seven minutes to spare. Considering I had left at 6:51, I made it in two minutes. Record timing. I take a moment to compose myself before slamming the doors open. So what? I'm now fashionably late.

I glance around the room. The dickwad is here and looking a bit nervous – still arrogant as hell though. Pretty much all of dauntless is gathered around the ring. All the heads are turned towards me. A huge cheer is struck up, some shouting out my name. As I prowl forwards, the crowd parts and creates a pathway in the middle. I enter the ring and start stretching.

Javier hesitantly copies me. I smirk at his inadequacies. For a start, he's doing it all wrong! He'll pull a muscle like that. But hey, who am I to correct him? Yeah… totally not his instructor…

For some reason, his eyes are guarded. I don't know why though. A secret, maybe? A plan to cheat? I watch him intently. He glances to the right sometimes, but never to the left. Why?

I turn around, covertly looking there at the same time. Nothing seems wrong. Nothing with the ring, and beyond that is the crowd of Dauntless. So, what is he doing? I shake my head before concentrating. No use in having wandering thoughts.

"Eric!" I yell.

"Yeah, Zero?" he asks, pushing to the front and leaning on the ring.

"Care to officiate for us?" I grin.

"Sure. That's another one you owe me though!" he smirks.

I smirk right back before punching the air. I yell at the crowds, an evil grin on my face. Time to get started, eh? I nod towards Eric, diverting the crowd's attention.

"Alright!" he says into the mic.

As the Dauntless continue to scream, he yells, "Enough!" They quieten down immediately as a result.

"In this corner," he drawls with mock-sincerity, "We have Zero! Dauntless Leader and Prodigy."

"Way to give it away, Eric," I roll my eyes.

"And in this corner, we have Javier, a transfer and currently under Zero!" the throng booes at his name, shaking fists above their heads. Some of the more enthusiastic ones, I spot, are my friends. I grin at them.

"In three, two, one – "Eric yells.

"Hold it right there," a dark voice calls out.

"Not you," I growl, shocked.

"I challenge Zero to a fight!" Peter yells out with a smirk.

* * *

Oh My Gosh I am so so sorry! I've had huge writers block and couldn't get anything written... Also I ran out of chocolate. Excuses excuses, I know, but hey! Give me a break? :) You guys are amazing thanks for all the comments!

Congratulations to SeaweedOwlBrain who read this and Perfect Tris in one day while going school shopping!

Once again, sorry for the wait. Please review and tell me if it's good or to tell me off for not updating :)

Seriously I don't mind if you pressure me into updating, it gets me going!

See ya next time (and hopefully not in a week this time),

MG


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Eight

"You bastard," I snarl.

"I'll inform you that I'm completely legitimate," he mocks me.

I have to restrain myself from attacking him. Could this be counted as treason? I hope so. Probably not though as Eric would have made up an excuse for that back when Tobias and he were rivals.

"Eric?" I ask in a tight voice.

"Sorry Zero, it's legal. Full members have the right to challenge a leader," he informs me with regret.

"Anything else?" I ask when I see his solemn face.

"If they win, they take leadership."

A gasp from the crowd enlightens me. Apparently it wasn't a very well-known rule. I bring my hands together, cracking the knuckles and then rolling my neck.

"Well then. I'm just going to have to beat the shit out of both of them, aren't I?" I smirk grimly.

"Why so cocky… _Zero_?" Peter leers at me, "I've gotten better since initiation, you know."

"Wait, you were in initiation together?" Javier butts in.

"Yes. And I beat him badly. So why on earth he thinks that he can beat me, I don't know," I sneer.

"Jeez, Zero, now you look like me," Eric mutters.

"Shut up, Eric," I command.

"Yes Ma'am," he murmurs. I can almost see his hand twitching to jump into a salute!

"Anyway… _Peter._ I'm not the prodigy for nothing. You seriously think I would just stop practicing my skills? Or that I'd forget them? Ha, fat chance there," I snort, "And as far as I can remember… I came first. What did you come? Oh yeah. _Second._ Cause I _beat you._ Remember that?"

Peter snarls, contorting his face gruesomely. I step towards him aggressively, hissing.

"Would the competitors please take to their corners!" Eric's voice cuts in.

Just as Eric finishes speaking, the doors burst open with a crash. I glance over, doubling when I see Tobias there. I'd totally forgotten that he'd gone to get a muffin.

"Four!" I gasp.

"I guess I made it," he grins.

"Just in time," I mutter.

"Uh, Zero? One question. Why is Peter in the ring?"

"Oh, he challenged me." I say offhandedly.

"Ah, Okay. Beat the stuffing out of him then."

"I'll be sure to," I grin savagely.

His eyes widen before he yells, "Behind you!"

I spin round, ducking a roundhouse kick. With a snarl, I launch myself at him. I hold my strength back, suppressing my speed as well. With them repressed, I am at less than half my best. I contain my dark chuckles when a full out smirk slides on to Peter's face. The absolute idiot! Did he really think I'd go full out immediately?

"No offense, Zero, but you do seem a little – how'd you put it? – Ah, _Rusty._ "

"Well then, Pete – can I call you that? I don't care, I'm your leader I can do the fuck I want. You're dumber than I thought."

He snarls at the nickname, " _Don't call me that!_ You won't be leader for much longer."

"That, my dear Pete, is where you're wrong," I leer viciously.

With those last words, I attack. I strike like a snake, blindingly fast kicks assaulted him before drawing back just as fast. After a few, I stop and draw back to the edge. Red marks show the forming of bruises. His arms, huddled in in an attempt to protect himself relax. He comes out of his huddle and glares at me.

"That's what I get for going easy on you, I suppose," he states, analysing the forming bruises.

"Peter, Peter, Peter. We both know you just can't accept that you're worse than me," I mock him.

"Or is it the other way round?" he sneers.

I don't think I've ever been so… angry. Of course, that's not the real word for it. I don't think there is one. It's like every piece of frustration ever inflicted upon me has been built up, hiding like a volcano about to erupt. In the past, it's cooled down, just like the beginning rumblings of an earthquake that die down immediately.

My face smooths out as I breathe in deeply. I stand there, almost in meditation. A wave of something, something so serene runs through me. Could it be peace? I don't think I've ever felt that before. So odd, to think I'm at war with myself so often that I've never even felt calm.

A snarl comes from in front of me. Previously, before… this, I would have sprung away. I would have been wary, have focused immediately on the threat. Not now though.

It's almost as if I can _feel_ him. The slightest vibrations of the air. The rapid beating of his heart. I don't think I can though. How would I know? I've never been in this position, never had the experience.

I open my eyes in the nick of time. A fist, clenched tightly, is rushing towards me. I tilt my head to the side, missing it by millimetres. The next move, for the shifting of his foot indicates it, will be aimed at my abdomen. I sway backwards.

Peter's wide eyes stare at me, full of emotion – mostly negative.

"Not possible!" he growls.

"Well, Peter, it is with me," I smirk.

The unknown emotion inside of me recedes. It's still there, I can feel it… it's just not dictating me anymore. I can feel the anger again. And it feels right.

"Honestly, you idiot, it's like you're an initiate again," I chuckle, "Still falling for the same tricks too."

"What tricks – "he says immediately. I sweep my legs under him, knocking Peter off his feet.

"That trick."

"Ha!" he laughs in my face, "you think that'd finish me off?"

"No, Peter," I shake my head as if dealing with a particularly troublesome child, "I thought that this would." I say as I launch myself into a difficult sequence of hits. Aiming all over the body, they are angled to make lasting bruises.

After a while, I stop and step back. For the first time in a while, I register the crowd around me. I completely forgot they were there. As I regard my opponent, I come to the conclusion that I may have gone slightly overboard.

"Yeah," I wince as blood starts pooling around him, "Bit over the top."

"Zero!" Tobias runs up to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yep, Four. The prick didn't land a hit on me," I laugh off his worry.

"Alright! And the winner of this fight is Zero, Dauntless prodigy and leader!" Eric yells through the microphone. The crowds raise a mighty cheer at the statement. I whoop and jump on Tobias' back.

"Go, horsey, go!" I shout in reminisce of last night.

"Sir, yes Sir!" he calls. I am paraded around the ring, pumping my hands up into the air.

"Remaining as a leader!" I scream out to the crowds.

* * *

Hellooooooo

Sorry :( Another week... Thanks to I believe in nargles too for being amazing!

Technically, niki, it is WITHIN a week :) So... can I have chocolate and cookies?

Personally, I think you guys are lucky. I nearly left it on another cliffie! Phew... Sorry for the late update but I'm experiencing writer's block...

Thanks for all the amazing reviews, and keep being amazing!

MG


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Nine

As the limp body of my initiation rival is cleared from the ring, I am paraded around the ring. With the crowd gathered around me, it's easy to spot the lone figure of Javier. I almost forgot the entire reason I'm here! He's hunched over, fingers shaking as he runs a hand through his hair. I signal to Tobias to let me down.

Brushing the imaginary dust off my clothes, I straighten up and lift my head high. I leisurely stroll towards Javier, glancing round the room as I do. Almost everyone's watching me know. Watching the little boy who's supposed to fight me. I almost pity – no. I can't pity him. I shouldn't have any sympathy for the little snot – he got himself in this mess when he first insulted me.

"Hey, kid," I call.

His head snaps up so fast that it's surprising a great crack didn't resound through the room. As he spots whose talking, he glares sullenly before crossing his arms and staring at his feet.

"I'll give you one chance," I start.

"Oh yeah?" Javier looks up challenging me.

"Yeah. I wouldn't give this chance to others."

"Then why're you giving it to me?"

"Hold your horses, Pansycake! You don't know what the offer is yet!" I snort, lip curling, "So, here's what I'm saying."

He glances at me before grimacing.

"You don't have to fight."

"What?" his response is explosive, "What do you take me for? Some coward?"

"Found your fire, eh?" I muse, "Too bad. I'll just have to defeat you. Simple."

I fake a yawn, discreetly signalling Eric to start the fight.

"Oh," I add, "yes, I do think you're a coward. You must be stupid, too, because that's exactly what Pansycake means!"

This time, no silly 'get in your corners' precede the fight.

"Go!" Eric yells into the mic.

I rush towards Javier with all the speed I can muster. A solid kick to the chin is all it takes to knock him out cold. I straighten myself up, straighten my clothes and nod to Eric.

"Time?" I ask him.

"Not even three seconds," he scoffs.

"Good enough," I acknowledge.

"Zero," he mocks the name, "What is it with you and 'good enough'? When will it be perfect?"

"When they faint from the sight of me," I grin.

"Oh, but Zero!" butt in two voices, "We already do!"

"Ezekiel, Uri-poo!" I smile.

"Zero!" they complain.

"You asked for it," I reply in a sing-song voice.

"Okay, okay!" Eric says, approaching us, "Is no one going to mention the fight? I mean, seriously, Zero! You could have made it last a little bit longer!"

"I was bored at that point," I roll my eyes.

"Only you could be bored," Tobias sighs. I smile up at my boyfriend a bit too innocently. He gulps, a feeble smile flickering on his face. Our friends start sniggering at him.

"Four," Zeke drawls.

"Zeke," Tobias copies his tone.

"She has you wrapped right around her little finger," Zeke cracks up, patting him consolingly on the back.

"You bet I do!" I smirk.

Eric coughs, "Sorry to break your bubbles, but what are you going to do about the rest of the day with initiation?" I look up at Eric, pulling the puppy eyes out.

"No."

"It was worth a try," I sigh.

"Alright initiates!" I shout, "You have me again! Eric didn't agree to babysit you again so I have to waste my time here again. Edwards!"

Javier's head snaps up.

"I don't think that kick knocked out your sole brain cell, so if you would answer this question?"

His head moves left to right. When will he learn that I don't take no for an answer?

"Too bad, your opinion doesn't count. How far along did you get with Eric?"

"W-we learnt the basic moves for fighting," he whispers so low that I nearly can't hear him. From the tell-tale blush on his cheeks, he's embarrassed about the fight.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to say it louder," I declare. Once again he shakes his head.

"My apologies, you seem to be ashamed of you particular… lack of fighting skill that you displayed earlier."

"I wasn't supposed to fight!" He explodes, "Peter was supposed to take your place while you were – "

His lips clamp together, an expression of utmost horror on his face.

"While I was… what?" I growl as I prowl towards him.

He quivers and gapes at me in a splendid impression of a goldfish. I tut at him, still slinking towards him.

"I was supposed to be dead, wasn't I?" I whisper in his ear.

A harsh jerk of his head brings us back to reality.

"Good," I draw myself up and clap my hands together.

I am reminded of the rest of the initiates as a voice bursts out, "What?"

"Yes?" I raise an eyebrow. The speaker must have been Anna. She's standing at the front of them, one foot forwards as if she was going to run at me.

"How can you just – I – "she fumbles with the words as she waves her hands about.

"How can I what, exactly?" I ask, a bit confused.

"You went from that – to that – "

"Ah, yes. You see, that's just me being me."

She just stands there. Confused? I don't know.

"But – "she frowns.

"No buts!" I interrupt, "You will accept my word, initiate, or next time I won't deign to answer."

She nods her head, stepping back. All the initiates are evenly spaced out in a line. It reminds me of something said in history, about the army. A little idea pops into my mind as I hold in a menacing grin.

"Attention!" I shout.

They snap up, backs straight and heads up. Staring at me, I start laughing. Someone else's laughter joins mine as I sink to the ground clutching my stomach.

"She's gone mad," someone mutters.

When I hear that, I laugh even harder – if it's possible. After a while I sit up and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Worth it," I grin.

"You bet, Zero," the other person voices.

"Four!" I exclaim. I run towards him. He opens his arms as if for a hug. As soon as I reach him, I grab an arm and yank it behind his back. Due to his sudden loss of balance, he falls to the floor with me on top of him.

"Why do I never get a training session without someone interrupting!" I shout.

He winces before saying, "Sorry?"

I glare at him before letting him up, "Sorry doesn't cut it."

"I am most distraught that I have caused you anger, fair maiden," he bows.

"Four?"

"Zero?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Sorry Sorry Sorry! Another week, I know :( I've started school again and I don't get that much time. My wifi isn't really working in my room so it's useless. Oh, and I've hurt my wrist so it hurts to type. Wednesday I'm getting a wrist support so that's better, hopefully the wifi will fix itself and as for school... yeah.

Sorry for the rant! Anyway, I got a question about what happened in the fight. Sorry if I didn't make it clear enough. Tris beat the snot out of Peter.

Please keep up all this amazing support, it makes me want to siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Sorry...

So thanks for being great people and just generally being fabulously kind, nice, brilliant, and any other good thing.

Virtual hugs,

MG


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Ten

I shoot up from the bed, sweat coming in droves off me. I scream as if the monsters of hell are after me. Sitting there, eyes unseeing as I shake with pure fear. I jump out of my skin as a pair of arms encircle me.

"Shh, it's alright," a soothing voice washes over me, "You're safe with me."

I curl into his chest, silent tears leaking from my eyes. A few whimpers escape as I clutch onto Tobias tightly. The horror is still fresh in my mind.

"Tris... What happened?" He asks me softly.

"I -" my voice chokes.

"It's okay," he hushes me, "you can tell me later, right?"

"But, Toby," I whimper.

"Tell me whenever you're ready," his soothing voice washes over me.

I close my eyes, clutching him closer to me. His deep breaths and steady heartbeat reassures me.

"I - don't exactly r-remember," I take a deep breath, "I think it was a nightmare."

His head is buried in my hair, inhaling the scent. What confuses me the most is that. I can't remember. Whenever I've had nightmares - not often, mind you - I have remembered them for days, if not weeks. But this one dream... No matter what I just can't remember it. It's almost as if my subconscious has deleted it.

"Tobias do you really think..." I ask nervously.

"Do I really think what?" He inquires, puzzled.

"Oh," I blush, realising that I had been thinking and not speaking out loud, "do you think my subconscious deleted the memory of my... Nightmare... Because it was so horrific? So that I wouldn't have to remember it?"

"I don't know, Tris," he squeezes me, "I've never heard of that happening before. Most people don't remember dreams. Or nightmares."

"It just feels wrong," I whisper.

"Hopefully the feeling will go away in the day," he kisses my forehead, "it's all we can do for now. For some reason, I don't think you like hospitals."

"Where'd you get that from?" I frown.

"Well it seems that every time when you were an initiate, you'd punch the bag so hard that even with your knuckle wraps you'd get split skin. You insisted on not going to the hospital no matter what. Not even if your whole hand was in danger of infection."

I rub the back of my head bash fully, "It's not really that I dislike hospitals, it's that I always felt... Weak?"

"Is that what you're calling it?"

Did I feel weak? I'm not sure anymore. Back then, I was so adamant about proving myself and being better than anyone else so, yes, I probably was stupid enough to believe that I was that I think about it, whenever someone said something that had any suggestion about weakness, I'd explode and go off on a rant.

I let out a little chuckle.

"What?" Tobias lifts an eyebrow.

"Thinking about how rash I was in initiation."

"To be honest, darling," he drawls, "you still were until yesterday."

"Ah! But dear sir, don't you think that's harsh?"

"My apologies, ma'am but the fight hath changethd you."

"Oh shut up, you," I roll my eyes, sit up and hit him with a pillow. With a solid thwack to the head, he falls off the bed in shock.

"Trisss," he whines.

In response, I hit him again. He shakes his head, glaring at me with a petulant pout on his lips. I dissolve into laughter (definitely not giggles). As I clutch my stomach from cramps, something hits me round the head. I look up in surprise. Tobias just stands there, pillow stuffed behind his back in a ridiculous attempt of innocence.

I stare at him. He shifts his feet, eyes glancing round the room nervously. I laugh again at his misfortune. A scowl knits itself on his brow.

"T-Tobias," I choke out, "I need to stop. I have to go teach those useless idiots."

"Fine," he huffs.

I bound over to him, hugging him tight, "love you."

"Tris, you sure you're not bipolar?"

"Shut up," I slap him lightly on the arm.

"What'd I tell ya?" He smirks.

I roll my eyes in exasperation at his antics. The clock on our bedside table says 5:54. I didn't realise it was that early. Huffing, I collapse on to the bed.

"I thought you had to go teach?" he chuckles.

"I didn't see the time," I groan.

"Oh get up already," he says amused, "You've been up for the past half hour already."

"But I went through so much crap in that half hour."

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"That's called having emotions. E-MO-TIONS."

"I have no idea what this thing you are talking about is," I scoff.

"Of course, Miss Robot."

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Shivering on the bed, I grab an edge of the duvet and tuck it round me. Then I roll of the edge, cuddled in the middle like a sausage roll. Full-blown laughter distracts me.

"What?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Nothing," he coughs.

Shaking my head, I attempt to stand up – forgetting that I was wearing a duvet. The extra weight brought me surging onto the bed again.

"Perfect," I murmur. In an instance, cold air attacks me.

"TOBIAS!" I shriek.

"Tris! The neighbours might hear!" he scolds me.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Wait!" I cry out, "You idiot!"

"What?"

"I'm a fucking leader."

"Meaning?"

"Well, I chose the apartment that's basically in another continent."

"Oh."

"Yep, darling. No neighbours?" I grin, "Anyway, as usual we have gone off on a complete tangent." I untangle myself from the duvet, stretching out on the bed once free.

"Get dressed," he chucks some clothes at me. I glance at the offending items in disgust – honestly, men have such bad fashion when it comes to women. Getting up off the bed, I haul myself over to the dresser. I think I'll go comfy for once. Grabbing a hoodie off the floor, I pull it on with some black leggings. On go my black trainers, and hey presto – ready for the day. Apart from makeup… I finish off my look with some light cosmetic products.

"Ready?" Tobias asks.

"You bet!" I grin.

We head out the door together towards breakfast. A muffin later, and I'm on my way to the training room. As usual, I'm early. What was I going to do today?

Footsteps alert me, "Hey Eric."

"There you go again with the creepy shit."

"To be the best, you must notice the unnoticeable."

"Where did you get that from?"

"The French fries chef."

"I thought so – wait, how do you know him?"

"Eric, how, d'you think I got so many extra fries?"

"Good point," he smirks.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" I question him.

"Oh," he shrugs, "Well I was going to train."

"You can still train," I comment.

He shifts his feet, "Wouldn't it be a bit awkward or hard for you to teach?"

"Nope," I smile.

"But – "

I sigh, "You just don't want to be dragged into anymore examples do you?"

"…Yep," he confesses. I laugh at him, at the leader afraid of me. I mean, sure, I can beat him up, but really? He won't even go in a room with me training others! Well, I suppose I did go overboard last time…

"I promise I won't drag you into any more examples."

"Fine," he grimaces. I roll my eyes at him – coward.

"What shall I do today?" I ponder, "I think I'll finally start the sparring."

"What? You mean you haven't gotten on to it yet?" Eric accuses me.

"Unfortunately not," I confirm, "Too many interruptions."

He shakes his head at me, "Anyway, what are you wearing?"

"I don't know. I just chucked it on."

"Tris?" he queried.

"Yep?"

"You're wearing Four's jumper."

"Oh Shit," I curse, "How d'you know?"

"Well, the cut is completely different to Womens. Also, the fact that you don't own any jumpers gives it away."

"I wanted a comfy day," I whine, "Is it too much to ask for?"

"Tris. When you wear a jumper, something is seriously up with you."

"I had a rough morning, okay?" I burst out.

"Alright, alright, no need to get huffy," he cautions me. I glare at Eric.

"It doesn't matter anyway, the initiates aren't going to notice," I scowl.

What famous last words.

The pounding of feet echoes off the walls. I send another nasty look at Eric before taking off to catch the eavesdropper. Luckily for me, I'm a fast runner. Hopefully I'm going to be able to catch up.

In no time, I round a corner to see a girl. Because her hair in a ponytail I'm not sure who it is. I sprint as fast as I am possibly able to. With each step I take, I'm closer to her. Just a few more… I leap at her, tackling the girl to the ground with a thud. I get up quickly, placing a foot on her back to hold her down. I stay like this for a few moments before moving my foot and jerking her up.

As she stumbles to her feet, I recognise her.

"Anna," I growl.

* * *

I am so, so sorry.

Like, Seriously Sorry.

Both with Capitals.

Forgive me? Please? I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating quicker! Don't kill me! Feel free to berate me in the comments or drop a PM and tell me how to improve. Or tell me how to stop procrastinating...

But I really don't deserve you people. You're all so darn nice! I'm sorry for the last chapter too, and probably this one. I think my writing has degraded... Whoops.

Please leave a review telling me how it is! I need to knowwwww! At least this chapters longer...?

Love all you people out there!

MG


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter 11

"Of all people, Anna."

"What?"

Ignoring what she said, I grip her arm in a vice and drag her to Eric.

"Look what the cat dragged in," I spit on the floor.

"Oh come on Zero, how bad can it be? We don't even know how much she heard!"

"Well?" I shake Anna's arm, "How much did you hear?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why," I sneer, "Did you run away?"

"I was scared," she admits in a low voice.

"Just scared, or afraid I'd kill you for eavesdropping?"

She just hangs her head, refusing to meet our eyes.

"Eric?" I tightly restrain my fury.

"Yeah, Zero?"

"Go get Four for me."

Seeing the look on my face, Eric sprints off to find him. I stand there, not moving a muscle. Anna on the other hand starts to fiddle and twitch under my glare. I start to grow impatient as the minutes slip by. God, how long can it take for them to arrive?

But, lo and behold, speak and you shall be rewarded.

For just as I am thinking that, a slight echo of pounding feet near me. Perfect. If I'm correct, that should be Eric and Tobias. Or just someone random – but it's highly unlikely that anyone would be sprinting down corridors at that speed with such heavy footsteps.

As they career around the bend, the two former rivals come into view. I think the fact that Anna is facing away from them scares her even further. And if you ask me, it's pretty lucky that I am facing in the direction that Four is – maybe he came from the dining hall, where Anna likely did?

"Zero," he nods. It's painful to nod back, hands restrained from interlocking and our bodies kept a professional distance away. It hurts so much more since this morning.

"Four," I state briskly, "This is Anna. The one we… talked about."

He nods his head again, "Ah. One of them."

Secretly, he sends a questioning look at me. I blink hard, hoping he'll get the message. Even if he doesn't, he'll find out soon.

"Yes. And she found out something unforgivable this morning."

"Go on," he gestures with one hand.

"She found out about us," I state extremely seriously.

"What - ? Are you actually joking?"

I shake my head solemnly.

"You actually called me out of breakfast for that?"

I throw back my head, letting the laughter bubble its way up my throat. This is hilarious! I collapse to my knees, faintly registering Eric clutching his stomach besides me. I can't breathe, I'm laughing too much. After a while I force myself to calm down and suck in some oxygen – get rid of the black spots dancing in my vision.

"Oh, Four," I shake my head with mirth, "The look on your face! Absolutely priceless."

He huffs before directing my attention elsewhere, "You forgot about someone."

I sober up immediately, "Ah yes, Anna. What to do with you," I stalk up to her, stroking a black nail along her cheek, "You see, it's a terrible thing to eavesdrop on someone's private conversations."

"It was hardly private!" she blurts out.

I press my sharpened nail harder and hiss, "Be quiet."

"Zero – "

"Don't, Four."

He subsides quickly, secretly rolling his eyes at my dramatics. I suppress a grin at him.

I withdraw my hand, "We were waiting for someone to find out though. You took ages!" I end with a grin.

She stares at me, bewildered. I walk with a skip in my step to Tobias, wrapping an arm around his waist and hugging him close to me.

"That's better," I sigh contentedly.

"Don't question it," Eric confides in Anna, "This happens a lot. Believe me."

With a peck to the cheek, I wave the two men goodbye before walking into the training room. My lucky-go-happy mood evaporates as I spot an unwelcome face. The idiot is still fucking in this class. I mean, I knew he would be but it's still a disappointment to come into work to see that ugly mug – not even going into the personality, too!

By God, he even looks smug again! Did I not take him down enough notches? I'll happily do it again, that's for sure.

"Good morning, initiates," I bark, "Anna – go stand with the rest of them." She obediently hurries along. I inspect the line of sixteen year olds before launching into class.

"Now, I know we didn't accomplish much last time – due to several interruptions," I scowl at Javier, "So as we finished combat we shall do guns. These are not toys to be played with – you only get that privilege if you're a member."

I glance around the room, noticing the table covered in loaded guns.

"We would usually do this outside, but since it's pouring with rain, we'll have to do it in here. Go stand in front of the knife boards in what you think is the correct stance."

I observe as they gingerly handle the weapons. For God's sake! How do they think they're going to be able to fire the thing if they're afraid of it?

"Oh don't be stupid," I drawl, "The safety catch is on."

But what they don't know, is that it isn't. A test of sorts, yes? To see the character of a person – in case we can't figure them out. The usual tricksters in my class pretend to fire at each other- rather alarming because they have a live gun in their hands!

"Stop it," I growl, "A gun is not a play-thing."

As they all attempt to stand correctly, I sigh at their incompetence. But I suppose they _are_ here to learn.

"Stop! Just stop!" I command with horror at their slumping shoulders and casual stances, "How do you think you'll fire a gun like this? Hopeless, the lot of you. No, Kaila! The knife throwing stance won't work. You don't throw the goddamn gun!"

I whip out my beauty from its holster and secretly admire the beauty. With a white handle and gold highlights, the weapon is on of beauty. The pistol is sleek and majestic, drawing attention to its steel leaf embellishments.

"Why do you get such a good gun whilst we get crap ones?" Javier demands.

I smirk, "A present. And what makes you think you deserve one, or that we'll spend such money on you?" That shuts him up.

I walk them through the steps slowly, displaying the correct positions and how to aim.

"Wait here for a few minutes whilst I get someone," I tell them.

Shoving the gun in its holster, I take off towards Eric's office. I find myself knocking on his door before I know it. As it swings open, he glances up in surprise from his desk.

"Zero, what's up?" he questions.

"I need some help with the initiates," I sigh, "We're handling guns today."

"Oh no! I am not being your guinea pig!"

"Oh, shut up," I roll my eyes, "I just want you to look over them with me."

We set off at once. As I kick the door open, I am stopped in my tracks – literally. The initiates are crowded in a circle around something. I furrow my brows. Something seems wrong.

"Move!" I bark, trying to see what they're hiding.

"But – "

"Move!"

They shuffle to the side, heads down and casting furtive glances up at me. My mouth twists in a bitter sneer at the sight before me. The girl I had talked to not hours before is lying on the floor, clutching her leg in obvious pain. Her clammy skin and wide eyes indicate what she's not screaming.

"Who did this," I ask, voice as quiet and deadly as poison.

No one answers.

"Who did this," I repeat once more, trembling with the force of my rage.

Still, they glare at their feet.

"ANSWER ME!" I roar.

I can feel Eric behind me, trying to calm me down. I shrug off a hand, pushing him back with one of my own.

"This is monstrous! The thought that one initiate would shoot another…" I close my eyes momentarily, the memory of Edward clutching his eye flashing before me.

"Z-zero, it was Javier," Riley whispers. I nod at her, signalling that she could go to her friend.

"Eric, please go get a Doctor. Tell them I sent you," I murmur. He nods his head before swiftly leaving the room ashen-faced. I close my eyes briefly before snapping them open. Unknown to me, a hidden fire is burning in my eyes. I glare at Javier, stalking towards him.

He caused this. He shot Anna. He could have killed her. He chose to abuse the trust we put in him. And he will pay the price. I grab his collar in one hand, pushing him up against the wall.

Baring my teeth, I hiss at him, "How could you hurt another person? Knowing full well that you could take their life? How would you know where that bullet would go?" My voice rises with my anger, soaring through the skies, "How does your conscience think of that? No, to be able to do that means you DON'T HAVE ONE!"

I am screaming. I drop him suddenly, so that he slumps on the floor, scared out of his mind.

"I'm not done with you!" I growl.

If possible, my loathing of him has grown. The foul little brat! He'll turn out just like Peter, yet less talented. He had better fail initiation. I turn around, searching for the Doctor through a gathering crowd. There – pushing through with Eric.

"MOVE!" I yell at the crowd. Having enough wits to obey me, they part instantly creating a pathway for the two. They rush up to Anna, studying her carefully.

After a few silent minutes, the Doctor announces, "There's no doubt about her living. But she has lost a lot of blood – it might mean that she'll have a limp."

"Zero, behind you!" Eric yells out of the blue.

I whip around, pistol coming out like second nature. Standing behind me, gun aimed at my head, is Javier. The prick.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hiss into the silence.

"Doing what Peter should have done," he mutters. His eyes are flickering around – he's scared. Oh, I can see the tell-tale sheen of sweat on his skin, the teeth gnawing on his lip.

He's terrified.

* * *

Um... hi?

I'M SO SORRY! I actually have no excuse other than 'it wasn't flowing'. I couldn't seem to continue what I had, so in the end I scrapped the chapter and started again. Thanks to I believe in nargles too for the encouragement!

I'll try to get it out faster next time...

Love all you muffins

MG


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Twelve

"Was this whole little charade of yours a lead up to my apparently imminent death?" I snort.

"Oh yes, I planned it out 'Zero'."

"And now, you're going to shoot me?"

"Yep," he smirks.

"Well then, it's obvious you haven't noticed that I'm holding my own gun to your head. As are several others in this room."

I wait for the critical moment - there! The moment his head starts turning, I spring into action. I bring my pistol down upon his wrist, resulting in a loud crack as his bone breaks. He screams ear-splittingly loud at the pain, dropping the mishandled gun. Not content with the pitiful display, I pull the trigger on my gun twice. Two shots fire. Two bullets enter his kneecaps. Javier fall to the ground, wailing in agony. I spit on the floor next to him.

"Pitiful," I growl, "to think you wanted to kill me. Preposterous."

The blood is pooling beneath him. Sighing, I reluctantly nod to the doctor next to me.

"Go ahead, fix him up. But if he comes near me again, the next one in this beauty," I nod my head at my gun, "is going straight through his head."

The doctor dips his head hesitantly before assessing the wounds.

"He won't be re-entering initiation."

"Well, Doc, that was the point. He did threaten my life, after all," I sigh, one of my feet tapping a beat on the floor.

"Um, Zero?" a voice asks apprehensively.

"What!" I almost shout as I turn to face - Tobias?

"Oops, sorry," I grin sheepishly, "Thanks for backing me up. I could see you aiming for his head."

"You seemed to have it all under wraps."

"Yeah," I shrug, "I'm not a leader for nothing."

"I can testify that," he mutters.

"Anyway, once we collect Eric, do you want to help me disperse this crowd and actually teach these initiates something?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Oh, Eric!" I call out in a sing-song voice.

"Over here, Zero!" I can hear him shout. Tobias grabs my upper arm and leads me through the departing crowd towards him.

"By any chance, do you fancy co-instructing initiates?"

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Yay!" I call my hands.

"As long as you promise not to demonstrate with me again," he grumbles.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," a sickly grin slides onto my face.

"What? Zero?" Eric asks alarmed

"We have a new play buddy joining us!"

"Not him," Eric groans, bringing his hands up to cradle his face.

"Who else?" I smirk in satisfaction. It's so fun to torment Eric.

"Zero, don't do it! I offer Eric as the sacrifice!" Tobias implores me.

"You two are no fun," I pout, "I promise I won't hurt you!" I whisper,"seriously," under my breath afterwards.

"Oh no, you don't! I heard that!"Tobias interjects.

"Oh for God's sake you two! I'll make my own amusement then."

I stride off towards the huddle of initiates, a scowl marring my face. Trust them to put me in a bad mood for the kiddy-winkles.

"Initiates!" I snap out, " Now that the ever-ready crowd has disappeared, we'll continue with the remainder of the lesson. Doctor, is Anna in the medical centre?"

He nods swiftly, "Indeed she is. If you'll excuse me, I'll go and attend to her."

"Please alert me of her status tonight."

After getting an affirmation, I turn back to the initiates.

"We shall continue with the guns as we did not get to start them."

I run them through the basics, showing them how to load, unload, put together and take apart a gun. It's just a standard pistol, no additions. Simple - to me at least.

Once I set them off to do that, I stand in front of a target and fire off a few shots. The cracks from my gun ring through the silent room. Bullseye. Three bullets in one. Or, as the initiates will find it easier to understand, 'three-bullets-going-into-the-same-hole-one-after-another'.

I sigh, bored.

"Are you done yet initiates?" I demand. A few nods here and there are enough to satisfy me.

"Then let's move on!" I brighten up, "pick a target and stand in front of it."

"Okay, so what you have to do," I explain the basics of aiming, pulling the trigger and adjusting for recoil.

As they get to work, I prowl up and down the rows, assessing their successes and failures. As a whole, they seem to have figured it out rather quickly. For once, I find myself nodding, satisfied.

"Zero," Tobias proposes, "How about you give them a bit of a show? They've worked hard and deserve it after all."

"This once," I hint at a smile, "Everyone gather at the other side of the room."

Once they did what I requested, I run up to one end of the line of targets. Backing up against the wall, I breathe in deeply. I take out my pistol and flip it in my hands a couple of times to make sure I have a good grip.

I push off instantly, sprinting for a metre before flipping on to my hands and propelling myself in the air. I fire off two shots out of the eight I have loaded. I continue flipping down the line, firing off a shot at each target. once I reach the last target, I manoeuvre into a handstand. I lift once hand up, taking careful aim with it. A shot rings out as the bullet cuts through the air.

I push myself back onto my feet before bowing towards my spectators. A resounding round of applause echoes through the training room. I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"Eight bullseyes once again, Zero," Eric comments.

"Another perfect round," Tobias sighs, "I'll never beat you, will I?"

"Nope!" I smile sweetly.

At Eric's frown, I elaborate, "Four and I have a running competition on who can get the most bullseyes."

"But don't you both always get them?"

"Not every single time. Well, she does," Four points at me.

I smile sweetly once more before saying, "I'll go check up on Javier before going to my apartment, okay?"

"I couldn't stop you anyway," he shrugs.

Taking that as a yes, I sprint off, eager to get this over and done with.

* * *

I slip in through the door before falling into a chair. He looks the epitome of furtiveness: eyes shifting, fingers tapping on surfaces and teeth troubling his trembling lips.

"You know what your actions mean," I state. My voice is blank, reflecting my face.

"No, I - it -"

"Cut the shit, dumbass. We both know you're guilty."

"It was Peter's fault! he forced me to do it, I swear!" Javier proclaims, propelling his upper body upright with his hands spread out in a plea.

"I can see you're lying, you know. I learnt from a Candor," The fear is clear in his eyes, "You're just the same as everybody else. If you look close enough, you can see the lies as if they're painted for the world to see," I growl.

"Oh yeah?" his demeanour changes once again.

"Oh yeah," I whisper, "You blink too much, for example. You aren't looking in my eyes. You're biting your lip - that's a major give away, you know."

I can see the fight, the defiance in him die out. He slumps into the pillow, eyes cast to the floor.

"So, this is it? I'm just dumped on the streets like a homeless person?" his voice cracks. An attempt for sympathy? No, it seems genuine.

"Not like a homeless person. As a homeless person. You belong nowhere and will have to rely on Abnegation." I smirk. Am I being too cruel? I'm not sure. He sure as hell made this moment worth it, though.

I leave the room as he starts sobbing uncontrollably. Okay, maybe I feel a little bad for him. He's lost his entire world and future. Should I feel something? Maybe pity or sympathy. But what I want to know, is if he deserves it. Who knows how many people he would torment if he stayed in Dauntless. After all, I'm looking out for our peoples future.

No! All this is just me trying to persuade myself. Tell myself I'm not a bad person. Well sometimes, right isn't always good. And it's time a few more people learnt that.

I sigh in distress. This day is most definitely not going the way I wanted it to. Grabbing my key, I unlock the door to my apartment in a swift movement before shoving it open and stumbling in. I flop on the couch, rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"You okay, babe?" A concerned voice asks.

"Toby," I whine, "Come here."

I lift my arms, demanding for him to pick me up. He lets out a deep chuckle before doing as I wish. Tobias sits back down on the sofa where I had previously sat, myself perched on his lap. I snuggle my head into the crook of his neck.

"Why are these initiates so damn stupid," I murmur.

"I don't know, Tris."

"I feel like I don't even know what's wrong or right anymore," I whisper.

"I did wonder why you weren't partying about that kid."

"That's the thing. they're all just kids! They haven't experienced the world yet. they don't know the horrors that can await them."

I can feel the tears pricking my eyes, the lump rising in my throat.

"Shh, it's fine. I've got you. it'll be okay," he rubs his hand up and down my back soothingly as I weep on his shoulder.

"The world can be a cruel place, Tris."

* * *

Um.

Hi?

Yeah I'm sorry... I didn't expect myself to wait for so long. Your reviews spurred me on and I wrote around five hundred words, only to come back later and find that my dearest father had deleted them. It put a bit of a damper on my writing.

I only started writing this two days ago - and that's only because I now have a new laptop and a period of 6 and a half hours to write in... I flew to Canada yesterday.

But I am sincerely apologetic to those of you who enjoy reading this series (god knows why you do). Thank you so much for your amazing encouragement and, as always, I'll attempt to get another chapter up sooner (which will, coincidentally, probably be on the next flight so around a week).

I love you all,

MG


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter 13

"Tobias," I whine as I set down my pad of paper and pencil, "I'm bored."

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asks, pushing himself off the couch to face me.

"I don't know. That's why I'm telling you!"

"Well then. How about we go get another tattoo?"

"Sure!" I beam.

I grab my drawing pad. Dragging him along, I sprint for the parlour, eager to add to my body. So far, I have a tree with a quote on my ribs, a bird on my inner elbow, a girl on a bridge between islands on my back and a feather on my other elbow.

I've been meaning to get another for a long time. I just haven't had time, what with all the fights I've had and the training. There's something about tattoos that feels so... personal. Personal and unique. So what do I want now?

"Hi, Tori!" I exclaim as I burst through the door, Tobias trailing after me.

"Zero," she smiles warmly, "Here for another tattoo?"

"Actually, I want to get two!" I grin.

She shakes her head, chuckling a little.

"I made some designs in my free time," I shrug, "I was bored and Four told me we could get another tattoo. I brought the pad along."

I flip through my designs, pondering over which ones I should get. Maybe the one with a dreamcatcher... it's rather beautiful if I do say so myself. I created it to symbolise all my dreams and to ward away the bad ones. The dreamcatcher hangs from a bamboo stick adorned with feathers and beads.

The second one I will get symbolises courage. A lion's head is featured in the middle. Lions are symbols of strength, courage, bravery and protection. Tribal tattoos reach from the bottom of its ears and meet up at its chin before spreading out.

I think those two will be more than enough. The first, I will get on the nape of my neck above my third tattoo. The second will go on my stomach, below the tree design.

"Four," I call out to him, "What do you think of these?"

"Did you make these?" he stares at me, shocked.

"Um, yeah?" I grin sheepishly.

"Have you ever considered becoming an artist?" he mutters.

I ignore his comment, handing over the designs to Tori. She whistles at them before grinning.

"This is going to be fun!"

She leads me into a back room, settling me down on one of the god-forsaken chairs that can't help but remind me of The Test. The one that determined what I was.

I shiver at the memories - it wasn't a pleasant day. Probably not for anyone. But then again, those who got the faction they wished would've been elated.

"Alright Tris, we'll start now," Tori murmurs, using my name now that we're in private and no stray initiate could hear.

After what felt like hours, both tattoos were finished.

"They're so beautiful," I gasp.

But what makes them even more beautiful is their meaning to me. Every single one reminds me of who I am and who I want to be. They envision my future, encompass my past and explore the present with me.

"Has Four gotten anything?" I query.

"I don't know, I've been in here with you the whole time," she smiles, "Oh, and Zero? Don't even try paying for this. You know Leaders get free tattoos!"

I curse as she figures out my plan - it always seems unfair to me. I mean, we certainly have enough points to cover it...

"Well, I'll go check on Number boy then," I sigh. She shoos me out of the room as she cleans up.

"Four!" I yell.

"Ow, I'm right over here! No need to be so loud," he grumbles.

"Did you get anything?" I ask, curious.

"Maybe," he smirks.

"Show me!" I clap my hands.

"Later."

"Please?"

"Later - and don't even try that face!"

I cast my puppy eyes upon him, even though he specifically told me not to. Oops. He starts walking out of the door - is he ignoring me I think he is. I can already feel a plan hatching... Nope, it's already fully fledged!

I sprint towards Tobias, nearing him quickly. Before he has the chance to turn around, I jump and land on his back, toppling us both to the floor.

"Don't ignore me," I pout.

"Ow, Zero," he groans.

"It's your own fault for ignoring me," I sulk as I get off him.

"Fine," he rolls his eyes, "Are we going to the apartment?"

"Why not" I shrug.

He loops his arm around my shoulder, hugging me into his side.

"Well, well, well. What's all this then?" A cold and very much unwanted voice calls out from behind us.

I can feel my muscles stiffen up, the recently gained tattoos stretching along my skin. I shiver as they prickle a bit.

"Peter," I turn around, forcing a clinical smile.

"Oh, if only the initiates could see you like this," he mocks us.

"Why are you here?" I demand.

"Well, I was thinking. Since I went easy on you last time, how about another challenge?" he smirks.

"What, another chance to beat you up? How welcome," I sneer at him.

I can feel Tobias tighten his grip on me, telling me to be careful. But I know exactly what I'm doing.

"I'll see you at Seven o'clock sharp tomorrow," I curl my lip

We turn our backs on him, strolling off in a blatant show of ignoring him. I can feel how much Tobias wants to talk to me - but he's saving it. Waiting until we're in private.

As we reach the safety of our apartment, I unlock the door and lead him in. He turns around, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Well that certainly puts a damper on the mood, doesn't it?" I sigh.

"Look at it this way," he smiles, "You get to thrash him and insult him at the same time."

"True."

"Also," he leans his head closer to mine, "I want to show you something."

"The thing you refused to show me?"

"Yep," he grins.

He lifts his left arm. Rolling up the sleeve, I see that tattooed on his wrist, in cursive letters, is -

"My name?" I breathe, examining it closely.

"I thought I'd get something to remind me that you're always with me," he grins, brushing his lips on my forehead.

"It's so pretty," I murmur, tracing the letters.

"And the best part is that I can show it off to the initiates without them knowing who it is," he grins.

"I want to get one of you then," I decide.

"Tris, I thought of that," he frowns.

"I know," I sigh, "If I had it, all the members would figure out that it's your name."

"So I had an idea."

"Oh yeah?" I ask.

"You know the tattoos on my back? Of the faction symbols?"

"I do."

"I was thinking that you could get those too. But in the shape of a four leaf clover? You know, a faction in each leaf with Dauntless in the middle?"

"That's a really good idea," I breathe, "it would symbol so many things. Luck, the traits of all the factions and you at the same time. And the 'best part', as you called it, would be that no one would know."

"Exactly," he grins.

"I'll get it tomorrow," I decide.

"After the fight?" he grins.

"A victory tattoo," I throw back my head and laugh, "How fitting."

I slip my arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. I breathe in his scent, revelling in the sense of safety and protection he gives me.

"I love you," I murmur.

"I love you too."

* * *

Hello! WITHIN A DAYYYYYYYYYYYYY I'M ON A ROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Yeah. Sorry that it's shorter, it's more of a filler chapter in regards of the main story line. Wait - story line? What story line? Pppf. I don't have a story line!

I'm trying to update quicker and I might even update today/tomorrow because I'm going to go and start writing again!

Don't judge... please...

Love you all!

MG


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter 14

I snap my eyes open - I will not be late this time! Glancing at the clock, I realise that I have plenty of time for once. A whole hour and a half! For once, this gives me time to focus on my appearance.

"Tobias," I shake his shoulder. He's still fast asleep. He lets out a groan as he cracks his eyes open.

"Too bright," he mutters.

"Too bad," I mock him, "I have a fight soon, and I've got an image to maintain."

He looses his sleepiness as he realises what's happening this morning.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" he worries his lip.

"I promise."

I gather up what I'm wearing and my makeup before heading towards the bathroom.

The first item of clothing is a cropped black sweater with a high neck - in black, of course. It shows off my new stomach tattoo, but the neck is also stretchy so there is no chance of strangling me with it.

Th next item is a pair of leggings designed to look like jeans. Also black. They hang low on my hips and are ripped all the way down my legs. They cut off around mid-way down my calfs. I loop a belt around it for keeping my weapons in - he never specified no weapons.

The last item of clothing is a pair of velvet low-topped sneakers. They have a steel cap on the ends, perfect for kicking. The sole is incredibly hard and would hurt a lot.

Next, the makeup.

A classic black smokey eye decorates my eyes whilst my lips are black and glittering. Perfect.

My appearance is a blend of sexy, badass and dangerous. If I do say so myself, I look like a true leader. This is who I am. My nails, black as always, are pointed like claws. I had thought about wearing a knuckle-duster, but Peter might think it's because I'm 'too weak to hit him properly'. Yeah right.

I holster my beautiful pistol and shove in three knives. The blades were a present for my Seventeenth birthday. I have a beautiful set of three titanium rainbow throwing knives.

I check my watch - half an hour left. I strut out of the bathroom, watching my boyfriend shake his head in amazement.

"You surprise me every time."

"I do try," I smirk.

I grab a glass before filling it up with water. I make sure to take small sips and not drink too much - I don't want to be bloated for the fight.

"You ready?" Tobias asks, decked out in his usual t-shirt, jeans and trainers.

"Yep," I decide.

After setting the glass down, I slip my hand in his as we walk towards the training room.

"Can we run? That way I'll get a warm up."

'Sure," he shrugs.

With a brisk jog, we're there in five minutes. I have twenty minutes left. I start to warm up with some stretches. I reach above my head, clasping my hands together. I lean to each side, groaning at the feeling as my bones click.

As usual, the crowds are already gathering. I can see Eric shouldering his way through the crowd.

"Zero!" he calls out.

"Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Peter has his weapons - oh."

"I already thought of that," I smirk.

"I should have thought of that," he rubs the back of his neck.

I shrug, "Well, if I didn't realise it, then you could have just saved me."

Eric tilts his head, smiling slightly. Wait - smiling? Is anyone else seeing this? I chuckle at the train my thoughts are following.

"You only have ten minutes, Zero," he checks his watch.

I nod, "I'm done actually. I have a muffin for afterwards. It probably isn't a good idea to eat right before a fight anyway."

"Well, why don't you get in the ring? It couldn't do any harm."

I bro-hug with him before I jog towards the ring. I run my hand across one of my beautiful blades. Thinking quickly, I lift my shoe up and pretend to fiddle with my sock. In reality, I trigger a flap on the sole and tuck my knife in there - a backup, in case Peter tries to take my weapons.

Hopefully, he won't even get near enough.

"Well, _Zero_ , are you ready? Three minutes," I hear a snide voice call.

The audience is looking back and forth between us, the tension almost visible.

"Oh yes, _Pete_ , I'm most definitely ready," I smirk as he twitches at the nickname.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he growls.

"But Pete, you weren't in any fit state to make demands last time," I smirk. The audience ooh and yell 'burn!'.

Unfortunately, my fun is ruined as Eric intervenes, "The match will begin shortly. It is a fight until either of you is unconscious - no killing. If Peter wins he will take the leader spot. There will be no surrendering."

I nod my head at the rules. They aren't restricting in the slightest.

"Three!"

I narrow my eyes, gauging Peter's reactions.

"Two!"

He's leaning slightly towards the right, an indicator of where his first move will be aimed.

"One!"

I suppress the adrenaline. No shaky moves.

"Start!"

Peter bellows. He lunges towards me. I dance away from his clumsy punch. I duck as his kick hurtles over my head. Grabbing his leg, I throw him over me and crashing into the floor. My muscles tense. I'm ready to spring. Peter staggers upright. He clutches one of the knives hanging at his side. I grab mine in response.

"Children shouldn't play with knives," he taunts.

"Who said I was playing?" I smirk.

He snarls. Peter charges towards me. He reaches his arm up to fling the knife. I bolt towards him, under the blade. I extend my arm. The blade slices into his exposed side, drawing a gasp. He brings the knife down too late.

"Bitch!" he spits on the floor.

The blood drips down the knife, making my fingers slippery. I slip the blade back in my belt. I weave towards him, avoiding flashing blades. I launch myself into the air. My leg swings around, my foot connecting with his jaw. He staggers, head whipping back.

My mouth is dry.

Taking the chance, I send a punch towards his solar plexus. He bends over, groaning in pain.

I can taste the salt from my sweat.

He stands upright, glaring. He rushes headlong towards me. I dance out of the way, taunting him.

I can smell the blood and the sweat.

"Coward! Come here and fight me!" he growls.

I narrow my eyes. I launch myself at him, sending flurries of punches and kicks at him. Bruises are already forming. I whip out a knife. Each slice leaves a paper-thin cut. I throw the knife in my hand, blood droplets flying through the air. It nicks the outside of his calf, where I was aiming.

I can feel my blood pounding.

I speed up. My fist connects with his nose. It shatters beneath my fingers. Crimson blood gushes. I back off. the effects are instant. He sways on his feet, spitting out a globule of blood. The loss of blood is getting to him.

I can feel my blood _rushing_.

I launch myself forwards, spinning myself in the air. I crash into him feet first, sending him hurtling to the floor with me standing on top of his chest. His head thuds onto the floor, knocking him out cold. I step off him, shaking my limbs out.

"I take it I won?" I ask, amused.

The crowd gathered in front of me laugh nervously, glancing at Peter. I glance at myself in distaste: I am covered in his blood. I traipse across the blood-splattered mat, collecting my knife.

I accept a held out towel from Tobias - who is suspiciously silent. I wipe my knife on it, cleansing it before tucking it back in my belt.

"Can we go, Four?" I whine, "I want a shower to get all this off."

The crowd parts in front of me, creating a convenient pathway. I start the long walk towards our apartment with Tobias at my side. I am physically exhausted - a fight doesn't come without a toll. My fingers will be bruised in the morning, as will my knuckles. I groan as I stretch my muscles out. I will be so sore tomorrow.

"Um, Tris?" Tobias asks as soon as we reach the privacy of our rooms.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Who's dealing with initiation?"

"Eric. Who else?" I chuckle, "He's finishing up on knives with them."

I lock myself in the bathroom with new clothes. I take off my makeup before turning the shower on. I groan at the hot water hitting my back. After ten minutes, I exit the shower. The blood, long washed away, is only evident in the splatters on my old clothes. I re-apply my makeup before walking out the door.

"Better?" Tobias asks.

"Much better," I sigh in contentment.

"So, Tris, I heard that tonight there's an event on."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, there's a karaoke gig in the pit. You want to go?"

"You bet I do!" I grin, "I wonder if Chrissy's going? I haven't seen her in ages."

"Why don't you go see her now?"

"Okay," I shrug, "See you at the gig."

I stroll past the kitchen, leaving the apartment quickly. I have some catching up to do with Chrissy!

* * *

There we go! Posted in a day :)

I actually finished this yesterday but I didn't want to overload you after such a long period!

Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing that fight scene - it got a bit stressful though.

Please let me know what you thought! I love to hear from you guys!

Love you all

MG


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter 15

I knock on the door.

"Chrissy?" I shout, "Chrissy?"

She's not here. It must be her turn to train the initiates - Uriah and Chrissy had split it between them, preferring not to interfere with each other.

I sigh before setting off towards their training rooms. From what I've heard, they're at about the same place as us - even though I have the transfers. I believe, however, that they trained in a different order to us.

I reach the room in no time. Kicking the doors open, my lips twitch as the initiates turn to face the unexpected noise. The expressions on their faces are hilarious. They range from shock, to fear and back to surprise. I might have even let out a little snigger.

"Chrissy!" I call out.

"Right here, Zero," she smiles as she approaches me.

"Get Uri-poo to do this," I smirk, "We have a job to do."

"Oh? What's this then?"

"I'll tell you later," I motion towards the eavesdropping dauntless-borns.

As she sends a kid off to Uriah, I lean against a wall and survey the up and coming members. Some seem more suited to tactics whilst others, to my disgust, are focused on brute force only.

As soon as Uriah arrives, I yank on Christina's elbow.

"Chris, it's your turn to teach them!" Uriah complains.

"Zero wants me!" she proclaims.

"Is there a problem?" I hiss at him, chuckling inwardly at his cringing.

"Nope, sorry, I didn't realise you wanted her. I thought she was just being lazy. No problems here!" Uriah panicks.

"Dude you're too easy to scare," I laugh before dragging Chrissy out.

"What are we doing then?" she asks.

"Have you heard of the event tonight?"

"Oh yeah! I heard everyone's going real posh, too, and that there'll be dances," she brightens up.

"Well, my dear Christina," I smirk, "We're going shopping!"

I cackle madly as we proceed towards what could be my doom. Why am I even doing this? Chrissy plus shopping equals no money. Well, isn't it a good thing that Leaders earn a lot?

* * *

After we've visited what seems like thousands of shops, we've finally gathered an outfit each.

I just hope everyone's going posh because I sure am!

Chrissy told me that most of the boys are going in suits or something similar and that the girls are wearing long dresses. How she knows this stuff, I don't have a clue.

What I've ended up with is an ankle length dress with one strap that goes from black at the top to highlights of gold, purple and red and then to white at the bottom. Unfortunately, Chrissy also forced me to buy impossibly high heels - at least I won't be so short. They sure are going to hurt my feet. Not to mention that I'll have to attempt to not break my ankles.

For jewellery, I have a pendant necklace with a gold edged diamond on it. But I'm pretty sure that it's fake. Otherwise, it wouldn't be cheap enough for me to buy. My earrings are gold tassels - again, cheap.

And as for makeup? Who knows. Hopefully, Chrissy (who demanded - I mean, asked to do it for me) won't go over the top. I think she's also doing my hair.

God help me.

"Tris!" she squeals as we make our way along the never-ending rows of apartments.

"Chrissy - "

"Look, all the initiates are in training! It's fine," she rolls her eyes.

"Okay," I grumble, "Call me by my flipping name if you have to."

"I think I do," she giggles, "Otherwise you won't remember it!"

I roll my eyes at her antics as I haul the shopping bags along. We reached Chrissy's door soon after, making me sigh in relief as I dumped the bags.

"We have two hours," she studies her watch.

"Plenty of time," I state firmly, propelling her into the room.

"Well then, let's get ready!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh Tris!" Chrissy gasps as she plants me in front of her mirror, "You look like a model!"

I gape as I look at my reflection. Is this truly me? My dress fits me perfectly, outlining the little curves I have. The heels make up for my meagre height, too.

But my makeup - Chrissy sure did a good job on me.

I have smoky eyeshadow, as usual. Yet Chrissy changed it to glittery gold eyeshadow. It stands out and makes my eyes pop. My lips are also done in a glittering gold. Instead of the normal black nail varnish, a metallic gold is painted on.

My hair is done in what I think she called 'Mermaid Style'. It appears that she left most of my hair down and simply created three roses out of my hair that for a crown of sorts around the back of my head.

I stare at the mirror in shock. Have I somehow entered someone else's body? I seriously think Chrissy's swapped me for somebody different.

"Um..." I'm lost for words.

'Come on, let's go! We need to hurry," Chrissy demands, dressed in a dark blue dress and similarly coloured accessories.

As we rush towards the Pit, I have to be careful not to stumble in these killer heels. Dammit, how am I meant to dance in these if I can't even walk?

"So, I heard that Dauntless have one of these posh things every year," she puffs.

"Why did we not see the last one?" I frown.

"Stupid idiots decided to have a 'members only' one last year," she rolls her eyes, "Us initiates could have used a pick-me-up."

"True," I agree.

Thankfully, we arrive on time. As we hurry down the last walkway, the steady beat of music throbs through the rock.

"I think the party's already started," I murmur.

"Well then, we're fashionably late, aren't we?" she giggles.

As we enter the pit, I look on appreciatively. I'm not out of place at all - some women have even gone in full-length ball gowns! I link arms with my friend as we enter regally.

I can hear the crowd go silent as we enter. Come to think of it, I don't believe that Dauntless have ever seen me dress up for anything other than the choosing ceremony - in which I went for more 'Dangerous' angle than 'Beautiful'.

I can hear the murmurs running through the room - some of them even going so far as to query if it's me! But... all I can see are members.

"Chrissy, where are the initiates?" I whisper.

She glances around, "Over there, in the far corner."

And indeed, there are the kids huddled together for 'safety'. They really seem out of place - funny that I didn't see them earlier, they're an eyesore. But, you know what else is funny? The looks of shock on their face! Ha, they clearly never expected me to look like this.

I glance around the room once more, taking in the surroundings. Over at one wall is a stage with a microphone on it. There are a few tables and chairs scattered around as well as a buffet of sorts against another table. A few waiters (heavens only know how Dauntless managed to hire them) are slipping expertly through the crowd, handing out champagne and tidbits of food.

As Chrissy and I descend and mingle with the crowd, I manage to snag a glass of bubbles. Sipping in what I hope is an elegant manner, I scan the area for anyone I know - hell, anyone I'm acquainted with! Somehow, the crowd managed to split Christina from me and erased any chance of finding someone I know.

But no - wait! I think I see someone!

"Uriah!" I call out, grabbing his arm.

"Oh, hey Zero!" he replies cheerily. But the sight before me is shocking - Uriah is dressed in a ... tuxedo?

"Uriah?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Did Marlene...?" I motion towards his outfit.

"Yeah," he grimaces.

"You poor soul," I murmur.

Before we can continue along our current line of conversation, the music echoing through the room quietens before coming to an end. Something is happening, obviously.

"Who's that on the stage?" I inquire.

"Um, I don't know. They haven't turned the lights on so I can't see... him? I think it's a he, at least," he shrugs.

In a matter of seconds, the attention of the crowd is diverted towards the mysterious figure.

"I'd like to dedicate this towards someone special to me," a low voice resounds around the room.

I gasp in shock - I'd know that voice anywhere. But, why is he up on stage? In front of a microphone? Where people - sing? Oh no. No, no, no. 'Someone special to me'. He had better not do what I think he is.

Yet, as the first notes of the song turn on, I can feel my hopes inexplicably fall (or rise, depending on how you see it).

In any case, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"I met you in the dark - you lit me up. You made me feel as though, I was enough. We danced the night away, we drank too much. I held your hair back when you were throwing up."

It's almost as if I can feel my heart melting. He would do this for me? I'm... touched. Tobias also has one of the best singing voices I have had the pleasure to hear.

"Then you smiled over your shoulder, for a minute I was stone cold sober. I pulled you closer to my chest. And you asked me to stay over - I said, I already told you. I think that you should get some rest."

My eyes are locked onto his, the lights having been turned up early in his performance. He's looking right at me, hands gripping the mic stand.

"I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know. 'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go. I knew I needed you, but I never showed. But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old."

Unconsciously, a smile graces my lips as I stare at him. The crowd is swaying with the song, arms in the air.

"Just say you won't let go, just say you won't let go."

I can feel the tears pricking my eyes as I start to walk forwards. The crowd in front of me parts slowly, leaving me with a pathway.

"I wake you up with some breakfast in bed. I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head. And I'll take the kids to school, wave them goodbye. And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night. When you looked over your shoulder, for a minute, I forget that I'm older. I wanna dance with you right now, oh and you look as beautiful as ever. And I swear that every day you'll get better - you make me feel this way somehow."

I can see people glancing at me from the corners of my eye - but really, I'm not paying attention. I step to the beat, nearing the stage.

"I'm so in love with you, and I hope you know. Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold. We've come so far my dear - look how we've grown. And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go, just say you won't let go."

I slow until I am at a stop. The crowd encircle me, leaving me gazing up at him.

"I wanna live with you even when we're ghosts. 'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most. I'm gonna love you 'til my lungs give out. I promise till death we part like in our vows. So I wrote this song for you - now everybody knows. That it's just you and me until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go, just say you won't let go"

And as I stand there, smile and tears in all, I can truly say I have never been this happy.

"Just say you won't let go - Oh, just say you won't let go."

The last notes of the song die out in the air as a tumultuous applause crashes through the room. I make my way towards the steps at the side of the stage, lingering on them before ascending onto the stage.

I cross the platform, a blinding smile fixed in place as I stop before Tobias.

"I'll never let go," I smile through my tears, "Not now and not ever."

I nod discreetly towards the DJ. As the song is played, I turn to Tobias and look up at him.

"Together?" I whisper.

"Together," he confirms, grabbing the mic.

He leans his forehead against mine before lifting the mic between us.

"You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding through the sky. With you, I'm alive. Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide. So stop time right here in the moonlight, cause I don't ever want to close my eyes."

I lock my eyes on his as he sings.

"Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn, like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song."

"With you," I take over, singing softly into the mic, "I fall. It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall."

Tobias joins in, singing the undertone, "With you, I'm a beautiful mess. It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears upon the edge. So stop time right here in the moonlight, 'cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes."

He takes over smoothly, "Without you, I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn, like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song."

I join in, louder, "You're the perfect melody, the only harmony I wanna hear. You're my favorite part of me, with you standing next to me, I've got nothing to fear."

Tobias sings softly once more on his own, "Without you, I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole."

"Without you, I've got no hand to hold," I sing alone.

Together once more, we harmonize, "Without you, I feel torn, like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song."

Tobias sings once last chorus as the music ends softly. As the microphone is dropped to the floor, quickly forgotten, Tobias and I lean in. My lips brush upon his as he initiates a deep kiss.

"I love you," I whisper, the three words no one ver expected to hear from me being carried across a silent room.

As one, the audience starts up a thunderous round of praise. The screams and whoops of Dauntless members cause me to blush.

"Well then, that was our big reveal, wasn't it?" I murmur to Tobias.

"What?" he frowns.

"You know, the initiates standing in the corner looking gobsmacked?" I tease him.

He raises his eyebrows at me as I giggle quietly. I take his hand in mine, taking the lead as I curtsy. He gets the hint, bowing quickly.

"Thank you, and goodnight!" I yell into the mic I quickly picked up.

* * *

There! Is that big enough for you? I know it wasn't within a day but who cares! A chapter that's almost two times longer?! Surely it's worth it...?

Anyway, the songs used were 'Say you won't let go' by James Arthur and 'Sad song' by We The Kings featuring Elena Coats. I do not own either of them! Not mine! Nonono! (Even if I wish they were mine)

I wish you all a happy new year! Welcome to 2017!

Love you all,

MG


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter 16

I sigh in frustration, rubbing my weary face with sore hands.

"You know, you'd better smooth that frown out, or it'll stay there," hands reach over my shoulders as the voice teases me.

I relax into the body quickly, releasing the building tension in my body and brow. Another sigh escapes me, though this one is of contentment.

"Hey Toby," I smile, "I didn't hear you knock, sorry."

"Yeah, you must have been too absorbed in your paperwork to notice me banging on your office," he smirks, "What was that frown about?" he slowly starts massaging my shoulders.

I groan at the knots in my muscles he loosens, "Leadership stuff. Who knew it would be this hard to have both initiates to train and a job to complete."

"Well, probably the last person to try it."

"This is not a pity party," I grumble, swatting at his hands.

"You sure make it seem like one," he chuckles, "Anyway, you misery-guts, would you like to accompany me to lunch?"

"Indeed I shall, Sir Knight," I grin at him.

He bows at me mockingly, which incites a laugh or two, before linking arms with me as we make our way towards the dining hall.

It feels like it's been a long time since I've had a muffin. Not just a half-heartedly eaten one, but a proper double-chocolate muffin with coffee, if it's available. And it had better have been, because what else is leadership useful for!

We rush through the entrance after walking reasonably slowly, eager to fill ourselves with food at the delicious smell wafting out. I'm almost moaning and salivating as I grab my favourite type of muffin and snatch a cup of strong, black coffee.

"No sugar or milk?" Tobias wrinkles his nose.

"Nope!" I state cheerfully. Sweeping my eyes around the room, I spot my friends.

"Hey guys," I say nonchalantly.

A general murmur of acknowledgement greets my wonderfully eloquent sentence. I raise an eyebrow at their inadequacy.

"Really?"

"Fine," Uriah rolls his eyes, "GOOD MORNING LEADER ZERO!"

I should have known. He leaps out of his seat before jumping onto the table. One hand is snapped smartly to his forehead as the other locates itself behind his back.

In the end, he is saluting me whilst shouting at the top of his voice.

"Member Uriah, at ease!" I bark, glaring him into submission.

He gulps at my glare, shrinking back down to his chair until he is huddling into himself. The entire dining hall is staring at us - the consequence of Uriah.

"Zero," Marlene smiles, "was that really necessary?"

"Oh yes," I nod my head emphatically, "That was crucial."

Our table manages to keep a straight face for... roughly three seconds before we burst into peals of laughter.

"Hey," Uriah sulks.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all ma'am!" he squeaks.

"Don't worry little mouse, Marlene is here to save you!" she grins broadly.

"I am not little!" he yells once more.

"Uriah! I snap. Seriously, soon he'll get into trouble for disrupting the public's lunch. Never mind... this is Dauntless. This kind of thing is normal - besides, they've put up with Uriah for however many years.

"Has anyone else noticed he only complained about the 'little'?" Four quips.

"He wants to be a mouse!" I exclaim dramatically. As per usual, he is still sulking in his little cloud of misery.

But speaking of misery... why are the initiates so glum? I mean, they are usually quite, but at least they talk. Today, they're just sitting there, playing with their food.

"Guys, I'm going to have to cut this short," I look in regret at my half-drunk coffee.

"Why?" Tobias raises an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later," I frown.

I hop up before clambering out of my seat - as graceful as a deer, I'll have you know. I stuff my dirty plates on top of Uriah's, winking at the others as they realise I'm getting him to do my dirty work.

Turning serious once more, I stride towards the gloomy tables. I reach there in nanoseconds.

"Right," I snarl, slamming my hand hard onto the table and glaring at the kids, "What, exactly, is going on? You disrupted my lunch with all this gloom and doom."

When none of them seem like they are about to explain, I growl.

"Riley," I restrain myself, "Explain. Now."

"U-umm," she stammers.

"Zero," a calming hand is placed on my shoulders, "You're scaring them."

"I always scare them," I turn and growl at Eric instead.

He raises his hands in defence, shaking his head at me in bemusement.

"Hey!" a boy glowers pitifully, "we are not afraid!"

"Oh yeah?" I challenge him, stepping up into his private bubble.

"Y-yeah," he mutters, glancing around - hoping for backup.

Unfortunately for him, none comes.

"You were the last jumper," I recall, "That one is always the most cowardly."

I smirk as his face mottles.

"I am not a coward!" he yells.

"Pansycake!" I taunt him.

"Oh yeah? I could beat you any day!" He stands up.

"Well, Rick, I will take you up on that on one condition."

"And that is?"

"You must accept that your fate will be that of the factionless prick Javier," I smirk as his face pales.

He sits back down quickly, clearly not as confident as he seemed.

"Such a shame," I sigh, "A fight would have been nice."

"Zero?" Eric prompts, "You came over here for a reason."

"Ah yes," I nod at him, "Now, which one of you little shitbags is going to speak up?"

"W-well," Riley stammers.

"Do form words."

"It's Anna. She hasn't been released from the hospital yet," she whispers, ducking her head to avoid my gaze.

"Is that all?" I cock an eyebrow, "Silly initiates."

"It's not our fault we're worried about one of our own!" Rick - the boy from before - snaps.

I file away this information for later.

"It's not about that," I let the corners of my lips quirk for a second, "Anna is doing fine. I recently heard from a doctor - she is joining us again tomorrow."

The initiates visibly deflate as a massive whoosh of air was heard - the result of many exhaled breaths.

"I take it that is what you wished to hear?"

"As long as it's the truth," Riley murmurs.

"Have I lied to you?"

The initiates look speculative, looking at each other before shrugging.

"No," Rick puts their thoughts into words. The tension in the group must have been from worry - and Eric was right. I didn't have to blow up about it.

"Good. Training starts in ten minutes! You had better be on time," I eye them.

A general nod of assent travels around the group.

"Now I, am going to go and enjoy the coffee you wrenched me from."

I jog back to my friends, more at ease now that the initiates are not so depressed.

"And I'm back!" I exclaim.

"You look happier," Uriah notes.

"Yeah, I had to go slap some initiates out of their dismal state."

"Oh?" Four asks.

"Yeah, they were worried about another initiate," I smile faintly.

"And what's so good about that?" Uriah butts in again.

"They're growing. Not just physically, but mentally also. They're viewing each other as family, and it's amazing to see. Now I see why training them can be so valuable."

"I get how you're feeling," Chrissy states from behind me.

"Where, did you come from?" I look at her.

"Oh, I was with Shauna and Zeke. They left to go smooch so I thought I'd join you guys. It felt like I was third-wheeling anyway," she shrugs.

Uriah chokes on his muffin - that he left suspiciously late in eating - before Marlene takes pity on him and pats his back.

"I did not need to know that," he groans.

"Eric!" I yell, looking around the room for him.

"Jeez, Zero, I'm right here!" he shouts, rubbing his ear as he stands up from the Leaders table.

"Sorry," I grin sheepishly, "Anyway, fancy training the initiates with me? We're doing guns again, and I'd rather not have to deal with them alone."

I subconsciously scowl as I remember the events of the last day.

"Sure, but I am not participating in any examples."

"Don't worry, all they're doing is practising," I chuckle.

As we run to the training rooms, I ponder the situation the initiates have found themselves in. And for once, it isn't a bad one.

In Dauntless, it's good to have one's who you love, one's who'll you'll stick up for and one's who'll stick up for you. A family, a friendship group. The factions were always meant to be like families after all. That's why it's Faction before Blood. Because your new Faction is meant to be your new Family.

I rub my wrist softly, smiling as I do so.

"Zero?" Eric puffs, eyeing my action.

"What?" I smirk.

"What, exactly, is that?"

"Nothing that needs to concern your pretty little head," I grin sadistically.

"Whatever you say," he mutters with a shiver.

* * *

HELLO

IT'S ME

Sorry... I'm back! After a while though. I recently started school again and I've had loads of tests so I haven't had much time. SORRYYYYYYYY

 **ATTENTION ATTENTION PLEASE PLEASE**

I'm a bit concerned about the reaction to this story. Sure, I thought it was just because I hadn't posted in a month and all. But I've posted chapters since, and it's been a month since I stated posting again. I'm sorry if it's just me, but the amounts of reviews I've had have severely decreased. Please do tell me if you enjoy this story, because I'm kind worried that people aren't reading it anymore and don't want to. To be honest, there's no point in posting if no one wants to read it.

Sorry about that :( I'm just worried.

I love you, my little smiley faces,

MG


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: _I do not own_ _Divergent_

Chapter 17

"Eric?" I call out.

He turns round to face me, "Tris, Max wants me."

His face is a mix of regret and relief.

"Why do I get the feeling you're happy about this?" I cock an eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe because my life is being saved," he mutters, "Anyway, Max sent Maria to get me."

"And who's going to help me?"

"Well, our lovely co-leader also sent someone to get your next favourite person after me."

"Oh, he's not going to know what's coming," I smirk as I mockingly cackle.

"As long as it's not me," Eric shivers before running away - I mean, stylishly sauntering quickly in order to get to a pressing... _meeting_.

It's not long after Maria and Eric have left that a knock on the door is heard. Yep, this has to be the one person with manners in Dauntless.

"Come in Four!" I yell.

He walks in scowling, "You always seem to know that it's me."

Even though his statement isn't a question, I reply, "Okay, I'm being serious here - you are the only person who knocks. Ever."

"Well that was simpler than I thought," he shrugs.

"What, expecting some kind of voodoo magic?" I grin.

"Nope, just some bullshit deduction."

"Hey!" I protest, "My deduction skills are not bull shit!"

Tobias merely snorts. I swivel away from the door, facing the initiates. After Eric and I had gotten here, Maria had walked in asking for Eric. I mean, seriously? Five minutes. But now, I've got Tobias - which could be useful... the initiates are as scared of him as they are of me. Plus, they know about our relationship now.

"Initiates!" I snap, "We will be continuing on guns today. But this time, we will be scoring - and this will affect your scoring at the end of initiation."

Many of them look nervous - a few people are trying to swallow their nervousness, it seems. After all, this process makes a huge impact on their lives - factionless or not.

"Grab a gun from the table," I wave dismissively before turning to Tobias, "Help me score them?"

Unwillingly, a small smile slips onto my face - causing a few lingering initiates to gasp. I guess all they've seen me do is the 'Zero' smirk. Or, be incredibly angry. What can I say? I have one of the shortest tempers in Dauntless. Maybe I should win a prize for that.

"Of course. That's what I'm here for, after all," he looks amused, "But I'd recommend that you show them the position and give them a few practice shots at first."

"Sure," I nod.

I quickly check that the initiates are all here and all have a gun. Satisfied, I begin to speak.

"We will be quickly running through the basics of guns one last time before scoring. You will have three shots for practice."

I jog lightly towards the end target - one that has a humorously painted number zero on it - short story, I kinda took over that target in initiation so they dedicated it to me.

As I automatically settle into the position, I turn my head to the 'class'.

"Come on, what are you waiting for!"

"Move it!" Tobias growls at the same time.

All in all, it's more than enough for them to get going. They arrange themselves in front of their targets as Tobias stalks down the line, observing and correcting them sometimes.

"First of all, you get into the correct position - which, in time, will become second nature to you," I run them through the process, "Second, you raise the gun up and aim. Third - well, that's simple enough."

Once they start shooting, I pace back and forth behind them. I know that this is coming from a leader, but how are they so pitifully terrible? They should have caught onto the whole situation and learnt how to properly shoot ages ago.

I sigh before joining up with Tobias, "They're too young. Why do they not get sorted at eighteen instead? They would have so much better a chance of survival."

"T - Zero," he amends his almost mistake. I glance around covertly, but the noise of the shots seem to have covered his slip.

"Four," I hiss, "Be careful. I know it's hard, and I'm having a blimin' difficult time as well, but don't slip up. It's meant to be a sort of surprise at the end of their initiation - those who make it."

"I know, I know," he mutters, "It's just so hard, having to watch you put up a mask to keep others away."

"And you think it's different vice versa?"

"Well," he sighs, "I'll talk about it later with you, okay?"

"Fine, but you're not getting let off the hook with this one," I gaze sternly at him, taking in all his sharp, chiselled lines and - no, I'm getting off track here!

"Your three shots are up!" I call out once each initiate has fired. It's about time to score them, I do believe!

"Four, shall we?" I smirk at him.

"After you," he grins.

The initiates glance nervously between the two of us, attempting to figure out what's different. I can see a few faces open in realisation as they look past what was probably a hangover and remember the last night. The night where Tobias and I 'proclaimed our love'.

"You - but - " Riley exclaims.

"Oh come on," I roll my eyes with a slight sneer, "Get used to it already. We've been together since before you came."

"Then how come we didn't know?" Rick challenges me.

"Stop being so full of yourself!" Tobias butts in, causing the initiates to flinch, "You are hardly masterminds. And in any case, I believe one of you did figure it out in the end."

A slight smirk graces his face as we look upon the transfers.

"You mean - "

"Yes, Riley," I curl my lip, "Anna managed to realise it in the first few days. She even told you, initiate."

With my words, the initiates seem a bit ashamed of themselves. Good - hopefully, they won't be overloaded with a self-inflated ego anytime soon.

"Enough of this," I shake my head as I realise how far we've trailed off topic, "We need to get your scores down. So line up in front of this target. One by one you'll come up to it and give it your best. Three shots only - each of which will go towards your score."

As one, the initiates seemed to blink and gulp - a nervous reaction? Most likely.

"Chop chop!" I shout.

Riley flinches before hurrying up. Soon, the other transfers take the hint and snap out of their frightened stupor. I pace for a few seconds before heading over to Tobias and leaning into his side. My head relaxes into the crook of his neck.

"You okay, babe?" his eyes seem to hold the warmest of affection as I tilt my head.

"Yeah, just a bit fed up. How about we get going?" I change the topic quickly, "Just fucking shoot, Riley! Well, what are you waiting for, Father Christmas? Because I hate to break it to you, but he's _NOT REAL_."

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you see it), none of the initiates seem to grasp on to what I'm saying. This, of course, leads to blank faces staring at me.

"What she means," Tobias indulges me, "is get started, Riley!"

She seems slightly frightened by the order (honestly, she's a bit like a rabbit - very timid) before she gets a grip and aims shakily towards the board. I can feel my eye twitching at the amounts of mistakes she makes. Her posture is wrong, she's aiming at the middle of nowhere, she is terrified of the gun - oh, I can go on for days! Honestly, hours and hours of tutelage and this is what she comes up with.

I cock an eyebrow as she takes ages to get ready. Eventually, she squeezes the trigger for dear life as the bullet explodes from the chamber.

Unluckily for her, she scores a one. That's what you get when you only hit the outer ring.

Her next two shots are just as bad, only getting her a total score of four. Terrible, considering that the average for my year was eighteen. Hell, I got thirty... which is the maximum.

"Next," I call out resignedly, feeling Tobias' arm around my waist.

However, the resultant actions are cut off as the doors open and a figure slips in.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

Ugh.

Sometimes I hate my life. Here's a short version of my week:

Monday, Tuesday: Told to go and kill myself by some boys - specifically, my friends boyfriend.

Wednesday: My boyfriend complimented me and asked me out on a date.

Thursday: My friend started ignoring me for some reason.

Friday: I was told the my boyfriend of three and a half months, cheated on me. He kissed another girl because he was 'worried about kissing me'.

Saturday, Sunday: People tried to convince me that the girl who kissed him back wasn't to blame. FAT CHANCE. I also go to a party spanning the whole weekend and she is there.

Sunday night: I fucking dumped him. He is now my ex. lots of people are coming up to me and asking if I'm okay. he is in my class which is awkward.

So basically I lost my shit for a while. And whenever I opened my story, I just saw one line. 'Proclaimed our love'. And it just hurt so much, to know that he did that to me yet then cheated. This was my first ever relationship. Ever.

I couldn't bear to write it until today. So, I'm sorry it isn't up sooner, but I have fracking excuses.

Sorry for the rant...

I love all you guys though, thanks for your amazing support!

MG


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter 18

"They let you out already?" my mouth quirks in scepticism, "I thought you were being let out tomorrow. Doctors don't usually let their test subjects - I mean _patients_ \- go early."

"Oh yeah?" she confronts me, "And I take it that you've had experience?"

"Au contraire. I've never been in a hospital before."

"Yeah right," she scoffs, barely seeming to notice who she's talking to.

"Are you calling your instructor a liar, initiate?" Tobias steps in with a cold question.

"I - No, of course not," Anna backs off.

"Anyway, I can personally vouch for Zero. She has only visited the hospital once - "

"So you were lying!" Rick burst out from the other side of the room.

"Shut up, transfer," he hisses.

I decide this is a good time to take over, "In my initiation, one man decided to stab another in the eye for being better than him."

My voice is somewhat calm and collected, maybe holding a hint of anger. I can't help it. Even though it's been over a year, the betrayal still leaves me with fury.

"Since I was the only initiate who wasn't in shock, I ran to get a doctor. That is the story of how I stepped inside a hospital," I finish the story dramatically.

"What happened to the guy who stabbed in?" Rick demands.

I glare at him for ruining my flourishing end, "He's still in Dauntless."

And this time, I cannot contain the snarl that erupts as I speak. Because no matter what, we are a family. That is why it is Faction before blood after all - your faction is your new family. And family don't go around stabbing each other in the back! Or, as it is in this case, the eye.

A loud round of applause meets my thoughts. Had they somehow managed to read my mind?

Of course not; that would be silly. I had simply spoken aloud by accident. Yet that shouldn't be happening. One never plots murder aloud, as they say. If perchance, I did want to... ahem, kill someone, I would be hard pressed to keep it a secret if I blurted out what I was thinking.

Bad habits are a bitch to kill, though. So, it seems like no murder for me.

"Um, Zero?" Tobias ventures.

"Yeah?" I snap out of my daze.

"Are you okay? It's just that you've been muttering some odd things."

"Like?"

"Um, well, murder... which I hope you're not planning."

"Oh," I can feel my cheeks burn with invisible fire, "Don't worry. Just telling myself off and stuff."

"And stuff?"

"Now now, Four, one never plots murder aloud."

"Which you just happened to be doing then."

"I was not! It is simply a quote," I huff as my arms fold on top of my chest.

"Sure it is."

"Scoring, initiates!" I take the opportunity to change the topic radically.

A bewildered set of transfers form a rough queue, Anna joining the back.

"Anna, over here," I beckon her, holding a reasonably heavy pistol in my hands.

"I don't want any special treatment - " she is immediately on the defensive.

"Good, because you're not getting any. Now hurry up and have three practice shots. That is, after all, what everyone else has been allowed."

A heavy flush decorates her face in embarrassment as I shove the gun in her hand. These initiates need to think before acting. It's not long until she has used up all her practice rounds - and she's looking pretty promising.

Meanwhile, Tobias has been scoring the transfers, whom all seem to have gotten a slightly lower average than usual. Thankfully there are no more scores below ten.

"Last up, Anna!" I call out her name.

Just one more transfer to mark before I'm free to go.

She positions herself well, using our advice in earlier sessions to her advantage. Her arms don't shake as she aims.

Three shots ring out in the space of thirty seconds.

Though she doesn't get three bullseyes, her score is well above average. With a solid twenty points, she is going to be placed far ahead on the points board. Not that she isn't already - if I'm not mistaken, she is first.

Which is rather remarkable considering she was hospitalised for something like three days.

"Well initiates," I call out, bringing silence upon their already muted murmurs. The few heads not turned towards me do so quickly.

Ah, the wonders of being feared.

"I think that you deserve the rest of the day off!"

Several initiates whoop and cheer at the good news. Time to bring them back to Earth with the bad news.

"However," I continue, "The current ranks will be posted tomorrow. As such, it will be a day off."

I pause for a second, unwilling to deliver this blow to this unlikely family.

"Unless you are leaving our faction."

"What?" A loud uproar burst from the miniature crowd.

I had heard several things in my initiation when we were told this - but nothing could compare to the pandemonium occurring.

"We were never told this!"

"Why didn't we know?"

"How could you do this? We trusted you!"

I'll admit, the last one hurt. I closed my eyes momentarily before snapping them open.

Indeed, the last comment had been thrown out by Anna.

"Initiates," I state coldly, all emotion lost as I stare stonily at them, "The bottom two will be cut. Nothing will change this."

I spin on my heel, heading towards the door before a voice stops me.

"You're a leader, why don't _you_ change this?"

"There are some things a single person can't do."

My voice, though quiet travels across the room as if it were a shout.

And with that, I slam through the doors and into the tunnels. I don't notice the sudden tears trickling down my tears as I speed up into a sprint. I don't know where I'm going, who I'm passing by or what I'm passing by. The world is a blur to me as I surely am to it.

Before long, I slam into a door. In my haste, I forget it is locked. I dig a cold key out of my trouser pocket before unlocking it and locking it once I'm inside. I don't want anyone to see me like this.

Weak.

I hurry into the bedroom, closing the door behind me and collapsing on it. The hard wood behind my back is a reminder of reality. I curl my knees up to my chest and hold on for dear life, tears already soaking into the material of my trousers.

My body convulses with loud, wracking sobs. Reality has dulled and blurred at the edges until it seems I am in my own world. After a while, familiar blackness creeps in around the edges of my sight.

TOBIAS POV

I spare a last glare towards the initiates, attempting to convey all of my hatred for them.

Oh, I saw what their words did to my Tris. I saw how much they hurt her. So one day, whether it be this one or years in the future, they are going to pay. She will not retreat into a cocoon because of those imbeciles!

I race out of the door, forgetting my façade. It doesn't matter as much as she does.

With the speed I'm at, I reach our apartment in no time. I rattle the handle, yet it's locked. Either she's here and locked the door again, or she's gone somewhere completely different.

I fumble with my set of keys. My fingers aren't responding well - they feel numb. Finally, I manage to get a grip on myself and open the door.

"Tris?" I panic, "Where are you? Tris!"

As my last shout dies, I can hear a thud and feel the vibrations through the ground. I swivel towards the sound, cursing myself as I notice the shut bedroom door. I grasp the handle and push. It doesn't budge. As I push all my weight on it, it moves a centimetre with a shuffling sound. I back up as I realise what's happened.

Tris collapsed just in front of the door.

I can't just keep pushing! I might hurt her. The only other option, though, is to wait. One, single pearly tear traces its way down my worried face. She has to be okay. She has to be.

TRIS POV (sorry for the changing)

My bleary eyes blink open to the darkness. The only light entering the room comes from under the door. I straighten up, pushing myself into a sitting position.

Yet the deadly still silence is shattered with a snore. I turn to the bed to reprimand Tobias - but he isn't there. What happened last night, that he'd be asleep outside our door?

And so, my sleep-dazed state is ripped to shreds the moment the memories come crashing back. I lift a hand to my face, feeling the dried up trails of my tears. I sigh as the sadness and desolation inside me once again turn to tears.

I should have told them.

I betrayed them.

I could have saved them, it could have been worth their life.

I could have done something as a leader, just a single thing, anything!

It's all my fault.

I don't want to disgust Tobias with my presence. God knows I've done it enough, and not only with him. How could I force myself and my opinions upon people like that?

Slowly, I stagger upright, careful not to make a noise. I tiptoe towards the curtain-covered window. It'll open enough for me to slip through.

I have to leave, must flee, _must disappear_.

I'm the problem. There never was a fault in Peter, or Javier, or anyone! It was - all - me.

And yet I can't help the little voice niggling inside my head. _Running away_ , it says, _fleeing from your problems. Leaving Tobias, Anna, Riley -_

They don't want me! Shut up, shut up, shut up!

 _Such a coward, always fleeing, always running away. Wimp, chicken, DESERTER._

Shut up, shut up -

"Shut up!" I scream.

My hands clutch my head. _No more fleeing, no more voices_! But fleeing solves the problems, all the problems... _No more fleeing, no more voices_! No, leaving is good, leaving solves it all... _NO MORE FLEEING, NO MORE VOICES_!

"SHUT UP!" I scream again.

I fall to the floor - but I don't. I fall, but I don't hit the ground. I'm floating, floating in the arms of my number boy. He wants me, he says, he needs me, he calls. He's sorry, he cries.

No, no more, my fault!

"No," I moan, still clutching my head, "My fault, my fault, should have told!"

"Tris, Tris, snap out of it!" he yells.

My eyes swivel and lock on to his, a pleading gaze compared to his of fear.

"I'm sorry," a sob once more wracks my body.

"Shh," he brings us to the floor, settling me on his lap, "It's okay. I'm here. We're safe."

"They hate me."

"No, they don't. They were angry, that's all. They had no right o do that, no right to make you like this. No fucking right!"

Crystal tears drop down his face. I lift a shaky hand to his face, slowly wiping them away.

"I'm sorry," I whisper softly.

"Don't be - "

"Not for that," I chuckle weakly, "But for breaking down and making you sleep outside."

"It's okay, Tris."

"No, it's not. I let myself get so caught up in being Zero that I barely ever had time to be me. To be Tris. I stressed myself out so much that I literally broke down. God, I'm weak," another chuckle, this time stronger forces its way out of me.

"You are not weak! And in here, we're just Tobias and Tris. And we have each other," he whispers.

"You and I," my eyes betray me one final time, a desperate gaze filled with tears.

"You and I," he agrees.

* * *

Well... That chapter was a bit of an up and down one, wasn't it? I'm still not too sure of it. Sorry if you don't like it.

Special thanks to Echo in the Whispering Wind (love your name by the way) for reviewing every single chapter. And not just this story! Also two others. In the space of two days. Wow.

Thanks to everyone for being so supportive, amazing and all round brilliant. I love you guys so much.

Free love because you're my smiley faces,

MG


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter 19

I silently push open the door, my face carved out of stone. Standing in front of me are the initiates, seemingly happy with no care in the world. I come to a halt in front of the door, waiting for it to slam shut. The group of transfers jump what could be ten feet in the air.

"Surprise surprise," I drawl, my tone utterly bitter.

"Z-Zero," Riley stutters.

"Initiate, you will not speak out of turn. Stand in line! The scores have been calculated."

A meek hand is raised in the air once they are lined up.

"Yes?" I bark.

"Zero, we're really sorry - "

"Being sorry is the least of your concerns, _transfer_ ," I bite out, reminding them of their place, "when you have training tomorrow."

I prowl towards the computer - one which reminds me highly of the electronics in the factions test room. No surprise there - both were designed by Erudite. Pressing a green button, a holographic display shutters on.

The initiates pile closer to see. Bad choice.

"Get in line!" I snarl. My temper is incredibly thin today.

As soon as they are organised once more, I start to call out the ranks.

"First, Anna, Second, Rick, " my eyes harden at the names. Well, not so much at the names but at the people who they are _attached_ to. A shame - they have probably ruined those names for me now.

I continue, voicing each name.

"Last, Riley."

"No!" an anguished cry breaks out in the silence. Guess who?

"Initiate, in line!" I call out for what seems like the tenth time. It is strict, but it prevents chaos.

"No! This is my friend! She can't leave!" the girl in question cries out.

"Get your act together, transfer!"

When she doesn't respond, I employ different tactics.

Stepping up into her 'personal bubble', I glare down at her. Even though I am not the tallest, she is shorter than me.

"Snap out of it!" she still doesn't respond.

I close my eyes momentarily. If she won't get her shit together, I'll do it for her. Holding my strength back, I bring my hand up and slap her.

She halts in surprise, the tears drying up. A hand is lifted to her cheek, a slight flush decorating the area. It won't even leave a bruise, so there's nothing to worry about. Unless she repeats yesterday.

"How could you," she whispers, a harsh note of betrayal lacing it.

I glare at her, a sneer twisting my face.

"You would not snap out of it, so I did it for you."

And with that last sentence said, I turn on my heel and stride out. As the doors fling open, I reflect back on the events - a slight sadness mingled in with the memories.

I wandered for what could have been hours - apart from the fact that it was mere minutes. I glance up in slight shock as I recognise where I am.

The dining hall.

Unknowingly, my feet had dragged me here. Shrugging slightly to relieve some tension I continue walking and fetch a tray. Grabbing a muffin, I debate upon whether to get the cake too. Hell yeah, I am!

I head for my normal table - yet because it is far too early for lunch, only Tobias is there. Wait, what?

"Four, why are you here this early?" I ask as I sit opposite him.

"Forgot breakfast," he says after swallowing his food.

I raise an eyebrow at him but accept the excuse. Tobias miss breakfast? If it truly happened, it's a miracle.

"And why are you here?"

"I finished early with the initiates."

"Is that all?"

"Of course not," I roll my eyes, "I walked out on them after having to slap one."

"Tris," he groans.

"Shut up, Four!"

"For God's sake, Tris! They aren't here! What'll you do after initiation, huh? Will you go around not telling them your name?"

"I'll go back to being Tris- "

"No, you can't just do this!" he cries, "Otherwise last night was for nothing!"

"I'm sorry," I whisper as the fight in me deflates.

He groans once more and pushes his tray onto my side of the table. A few seconds later, I feel warm arms wrapped around me. I lean my head against him, taking comfort in his closeness.

"Tris," he sighs, "Those stupid initiates will be the end of me."

"More like me," I huff.

"And as you are my life, I am also ended."

I blush at his proclamation.

"Love you," I whisper, almost childishly.

"Love you too, Tris. Now, how about we go home for some bonding time?"

"Bonding time?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yep," he nods his head enthusiastically, "Alone time. Couple time. Whatever you want to call it."

"Well then," I decide, "It is now called 'Us Time'."

"Really?" he glares, "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Hey!" I hit him lightly on the chest, "It's an awesome name!"

"Whatever."

I get up and start dragging him towards our apartment. Without delay, we are in front of our door and ready to have Us Time. Hmm, I do like that name. But then again, it was invented by me, so why wouldn't I?

"What do we do now?" I ask, flopping onto the couch.

"Well," he smiles. Oh no, I know what that smile means. And it never means something good.

"What?"

"I heard it's NDC day..."

"Which means?" I sigh.

"National Dauntless Cake day! Let's make a cake!"

"You big child," my head hangs in my hands, "This has to be the cheesiest day ever."

"Is that a yes?"

"Fine!"

Grinning, he pulls my up and drags me to the kitchen. I yelp as the world spins around me.

"A little warning would have been nice," I scowl.

"Where's the fun in that?" his 'innocent' eyes glance at me.

I leave him and his stupid expression behind (and even though I will never admit it, that look caused a small fluttering in my stomach), and start rummaging through the cupboards for a recipe. I know we have it somewhere!

"Ahah!" I exclaim as I pull a leaflet out.

"Found the recipe?" a muffled voice comes from behind me.

"Yep!" I pull my head out of the cupboard to find -

"Tobias!" I yell.

"Um, sorry?" he smiles sheepishly.

"What have I told you about the flour?"

"Not to touch it."

And boy, had I been right. Standing in front of me, was a man - more like a childish, immature boy - covered head to toe in white flour. The surrounding worktops and floor had been liberally coated as well.

I glare at Tobias.

"Tris," he wheedles.

"Tobias," I mock him.

"Come here," he gestures.

"Nope. No way, nada, never!"

"Well if you're not coming to me..."

And with that, the goofy man rushes at me. I leap away from him, dodging his outreached arms - only to find myself backed into a corner.

"Tobias!" I warn him, "Don't you dare!"

A smirk is wreaking havoc across his face. I scream as his arms encircle me. But by no means am I going to let him get out of this with no retribution!

Breaking free, I dart towards the kitchen. Grabbing a box, I start throwing the contents at him with deadly aim.

If only they'd been knives.

I crack up into a laughing fit at his incredulous look. Of course, being decorated in yolks and eggs isn't exactly prime fashion these days. Or any days, for that matter.

But before I know it, he's surrounding me in an embrace. That's what I get for laughing, I suppose.

"Tobias," I whine.

"No Tris! You shall never escape!" he cackles madly.

"Can we actually make the cake now?"

"Fine, you spoilsport."

I exhale in relief before picking up the discarded leaflet, "Okay. We need - wow. A lot of stuff."

"Such as?"

"Flour, cocoa powder, eggs (which we've used up most of) - "

"Hey!" he protests, "I did not use them, you did!"

"It's in association with you! Let me continue. Flour, cocoa powder, EGGS, baking powder, butter, salt - "

"Salt?" he bursts out again.

"SaltMilkOilSugarVanilla!" I finish in a rush.

"What?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have interrupted. Then you would know."

"Shut up," he flushes.

I roll my eyes at his antics once all the ingredients are set out. We set to making the actual cake, having little... altercations involving the ingredients at points. Nothing too implausible, not with the two of us.

Yet even with these distractions, we manage to put the cake in the oven, finish making the icing (which caused some coughing fits with the dust) and set the timer.

"Oh dear, I say sarcastically, "Whatever are we going to do with all this time?"

"Well my dear," he purrs, "We do need a place to eat this delicious cake, don't we?"

"And we don't have a table?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Now that's not satisfactory," he smirks, "We need to build a den."

"A den," for what must be the hundredth time this day, my head is slouched upon my hands.

Once more, however, he drags me along with his idea. Leading me into the bedroom, he chucks the pillows and duvet off the bed. I follow his example and plump everything up, laying them out on the floor in the living room. If we put them between two sofas, then the sheets can make a roof between them. Perfect.

Doing as I designed, we fix up the spot. Soon, it looks like a perfect place to spend time.

"Can we sleep here tonight?"

"Sure, babe," he murmurs as he wraps his arms around me.

"Well in that case," I whisper.

"What?"

"Two things?"

"As long as they cause no bodily harm, Tris," he chuckles.

"A piano?"

"Definitely," he agrees, "You know how to play?"

"Music classes at school. I got private lessons after school and I learned to sing too."

"And the second thing?"

"Um, well, couldwepossiblydyeourhair?"

"What?"

"Could we possibly dye our hair...?"

"Tris..."

"Not permanently! But it would be couple bonding and we could get the same shade and -"

"Fine," he chuckles once more.

"Yes!" I crow, "I've been wanting to dye my hair for ages."

"You don't need my approval, you know."

"I know, I just never had time, Toby."

A repetitive ping resounded from the kitchen.

"Cake!" we yell together.

It took a while to get it out of the oven (safely), wait for it to cool down and then ice and slice it.

But finally, lying down in the comforts of the den, we moaned at the bliss of the delicacy. Imagine three layers of chocolate heaven. Moist chocolate cake, rich chocolate ganache frosted with a layer of smooth chocolate ganache and chocolate oozing everywhere.

Pure bliss.

But all too soon, the slices vanished and the cake was tempting us closer.

"Tobias..."

"No more cake. We don't want you to get fat," he pokes me in the stomach. I squeal at the unexpected action before curling up into a ball and pouting.

"Hair dye?" I suggest.

"If we must," he sighs.

And for once, it's me dragging him along instead. Yet in no time, we reach Dauntless' mall. And it's quite impressive, housing over a hundred stores. Easily locating the hair parlour, I pull him in through the glass doors.

"Hello!" I beam.

A few nods, some smiles and general greetings ensue. Most of the employees seem curious about what the 'famous couple' are doing here. So, maybe I should come straight out and tell them.

"This one insists on getting both our hair dyed the same colour," Tobias butts in before I get a chance.

"Hey," I scowl, hitting him on the arm, "You agreed to it!"

"That I did," he sighs, sounding put-upon.

* * *

Well, hey there!

How'd ya do?

TWENTIETH CHAPTER (technically)

Okay, that's the pleasantries over and done with. _Phew._ Social interaction, setting: minimum. PERFECT.

ANYWAYS

 **I HAVE SET UP A POLL**

I know, I know. Wow, I'm finally using some of the best parts of . So it's on the colour of the hair (stupid but still). I really wanted to give you guys a say in how this story goes, so hey ho, lets go!

Love all you smiley faces as always,

MG


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter Twenty

I twist and coil a lock of hair around my first finger, smiling at Tobias as I did so.

"See," I smirk, "it was a good idea!"

"Fine, fine," he grumbles, "I'll give you this one. It was a reasonably okay idea."

I raise an eyebrow at him, attempting to glare Tobias into submission.

"Alright! It was a bad idea."

"Hey!" I pout, "That's not fair! It was a perfectly amazing idea, and you know it."

"Sure. Keep thinking that."

"I hate you."

"Of course you do, ickle diddums."

I smile mischievously, "You're just jealous that the colour suits me more."

"Hey! It looks brilliant on me. Daresay, I look better with turquoise than you do," it's his turn to be affronted.

"So you admit that the dying our hair bright flipping blue was a good idea!"

"Damn, Tris. You got me. It's a good idea, okay?"

"There we go! Now think about how quick that could have been if you weren't so stubborn."

He rolls hs eyes at me before strutting off towards another shop.

"Four, where are you going?"

"Well, you did say you wanted a piano..."

"What? Wait, you're getting me one now?"

"Hell yeah, baby."

I rush over to him, hugging him for dear life.

"Thank you!" I squeal.

He laughs deeply, "If I'd known it would make you this happy, I'd have done it way earlier!"

I rush into the store, pushing my way through the doors in an instant. What stands before me is more of a miracle than anything else.

Instruments were carefully placed on display on every surface. The sheer possibility for any musician was enough to overwhelm me. I weave my way through the store, careful not to damage any item. As I reach the back of the store, I come upon the pianos.

I can feel a shiver of excitement run down my back. I'm almost drooling.

"Four!" I yell, "Get your arse in here and help me with these pianos!"

"Woah," he chuckles, "I'm right behind you, Tris."

"Sorry," I rub the back of my neck.

"Anyway, I know nothing about pianos."

"So I can tell you stuff."

"Go ahead, Tris."

I smile before talking, "The price ranges can differ greatly. So, depending on how much we're willing to spend, you can get a different type of piano."

"What one do you want?"

"Um," I grin sheepishly, "The most expensive type."

"Go ahead, Tris," he repeats.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll treat you."

"Yes!" I punch the air.

I work my way towards the grands. So many choices! But there is one here. Oh yeah, I see it! The one I've been fantasising over for however long I've been here. Damn right, I'm getting it now!

The label clearly states 'Restored Rosewood Piano'. Although it has the ambience of an old piano, it looks brand new. It's simply beautiful.

"Four," I whisper-yell.

"Found one?"

"Oh yeah," I smile dreamily.

"Why do I feel like the piano is replacing me?" he mutters.

"Because it is?" I reply.

"Better not," he taps me on the nose, "Otherwise you can say goodbye to it now."

"You wouldn't, would you?" I pout.

He glares at me before turning away and sulking, "Not with a face like that."

I withhold a cheer and instead set to work getting the cashier to let us buy the piano.

"Hey, shop-dude!" I exclaim.

"Tris, don't call him that," Tobias face-palms.

"Why not?" I inquire.

"Never mind."

"Yes, ma'am? Oh, hello Zero. Finally here to buy that piano?" A smile is readily placed on the young man's face.

"Definitely!" I pump my fist in the air.

"Calm down, Tris," Tobias seems amused. I'm not altogether sure why.

After checking the price tag one last time, Tobias shakes his head resignedly and hands the man his card.

"Thanks, Four," I run up to him and jump on him.

"Woah! You're welcome," he smiles and wraps his arms around me.

"Zero, the piano will be moved to your apartment tomorrow, if that is agreeable?"

"Of course."

As my boyfriend and I exit the store, he nudges me with his elbow.

"How much time have you spent in that store?"

"A lot," I grin sheepishly.

"What I'd like to know is how you found the time to do so," he snorted, "Anyway."

"Anway..." I trail off.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't mind," my shoulders raise in a half-shrug. I'm far too lazy to do a full one.

"Wait, Tris - " he frowns.

"What?"

"Give me your wrist."

"Finally spotted it, eh?" I smirk, placing my wrist in his outstretched hand.

"You got the tattoo? When?"

I tap a painted nail on my lips in thought, "Hmm. Must have been, what? Two days ago? To be honest, the last few days have been a bit of a muddle with everything going on. I forgot about it for a while too."

I grin at him sheepishly and shrug once more.

"Well, I think it's awesome," he laughs, "You went with the previous design?"

"Yep," I tick my list off on my fingers, "Four leaf clover, done. Faction symbols, done. Dauntless in the middle, check. Deep symbolic meaning that no one will ever realise if I have my way, check. Sounds right to me!"

He chuckles a little. before scooping me up in his arms damsel-style.

"Well, I say we go home, sit in the den and watch cheesy movies. Sound good?"

"Hell yeah!" I cry, "That sounds like a good time-waster."

And so, the rest of our evening was spent watching old romantic love films. We shared kisses often, yet we were still engrossed in the film. It grew to be nightfall by the time the last credits rolled.

"Hey Tobias," I yawn, "How about we go to bed now?"

"Still want to sleep in this den?"

"Hell yeah," I murmur sleepily.

As I closed my eyes, I could feel an arm slide around me and a body curl around mine.

"Night night," I murmur.

"Night."

The knock came early the next morning - to my blurry eyes, it seems like dawn still. I drag myself out of bed, slipping on a hoodie and some tracksuit bottoms before shuffling and opening the door.

"Hello?" I rub my eyes.

"Good morning, we are here to deliver - Oh my, I'm terribly sorry. We seem to have come at the wrong moment. Would you like us to come back later in the day, say at four o'clock in the afternoon?" a blushing delivery boy squeaks.

I burst out laughing, accidentally rousing Tobias from his sleep.

"Don't worry yourself over a small matter," my chuckles die down, "Four is good. We'll make sure not to embarrass you next time."

Closing the door on the retreating back of the young man (and a piano - I wonder what it could be), I rush back to the warmth of the make-shift den.

"Can we make this permanent?" I murmur.

"What, this?" he indicates the bedding, "No, I think sometimes I will want to sleep on an actual mattress."

I pout at his weak joke, "But it's comfy."

"Then just make it again."

"But that's so much effort."

"Oh, shut up, you're a leader. You're meant to be protective and good at shit, not lazy."

"Well excuse me," I puff my chest out, "I believe that you are incredibly incapable of dragging my qualities into doubt, seeing as you would be a hypocrite."

I strut around the apartment, pretending to be a stuffy, self-important git.

"Everybody loves me, I'm amazing at everything, no one can ever beat me," I drawl as I pretend to preen feathers - just like the 'peacocks' did in history books.

I think the other side of the world can hear Tobias' guffaws.

"Oh, darling, you sound so uncivilised," I look down my nose pointedly.

"Oh shut up," he laughs, standing up, "I'll remind you that I'm perfectly capable of looking down my nose at you."

"But darling - "

"Yes, darling? I do fear that breakfast awaits, able to interrupt any conversation at any time."

"What? Breakfast!" I cheer, breaking out of character.

"We should write a play," I muse as I whip up some waffle batter.

"No we shouldn't," he mutters.

"Tobias," I wheedle.

"Nope, I already bought you a piano - "

"Which incidentally is coming at four now," I butt in.

"And I'm not - wait, what? Oh, that was what the dastardly interruption was, eh?" he looks up, rather surprised.

"What else did you think it would be?"

"I don't know. A friend maybe?"

"Yeah right, as if any of our friends would be up this early," I am reminded of the sky looking like dawn.

"Tris," he stifles a chuckle, "Check the time, will you?"

"Oh my God!" I shriek, "It's bloody eleven o'clock! Tobias! I have training today!"

"Don't worry about it," he glides around the island unit, "I called Max when you were at the door and Max got Eric to set them one extra day off."

"No, that doesn't work!" I squawk, "It'll completely disrupt the timetable I set! The dauntless-borns will have gotten ahead by tomorrow."

"Again, don't worry," he attempts to still his twitching mouth, "Everyone, not just the transfers, gets the day off. You know, just in case they're feeling sore or anything."

He still can't control hs mirth.

"Hey," I pout, "You cold have told me earlier."

"But where would the fun be in that? Oh, and by the way, we're going to a party at Zeke's later."

"Again with leaving all the info until too late!"

"Just get Chrissy round and start with your 'makeover'," he releases his laughter finally.

"Don't leave me with her," I beg.

"Too late," he smirks, "I made two calls when you were gone."

"How?" I'm flabbergasted, "How long was I out there?"

"That dude's speech was really long."

"True that," I rub the back of my neck, sighing.

I turn around wildly at a knock on the door. I look up at Tobias pleadingly. He had better not leave me alone with her. Not her!

"I've got to go help Zeke set up," he grins sheepishly.

I flop down on the nearby sofa and sulk.

"Just let her in already," I mutter, "She'll knock the door down otherwise."

"Trissy!" an overexcited, genuinely frightening voice called out.

"Hey, Chrissy."

"Woah - what's up with the hair?"

"Did Four not let you see him when you walked in?"

"No, I was too focused on you," she shrugs.

"Well, he and I went to the hair salon shop thing place to get our hair done. We both have bright turquoise hair! Fun, right!"

"Let me guess, you came up with it?" she grins.

'Of course I did, numpty! When would Four ever willingly do something like this?"

"Willingly?"

"Don't ask."

"Well, then. Let's get you all done up, shall we?" she squeals.

"I vote for black stuff," I mutter.

"So do I!"

I hear the door slam in the background, but it's not enough to cover that infernal man's mirth.

Soon enough, Christina's rummaged through my wardrobe and set out the makeup.

"Okay," I nod my head slowly.

All of the clothing is black. What I have is a ribbed crop sweater, extremely ripped jeans, a faux fur leather jacket and some boots with a golden heel. Not too bad.

The jacket is going over the sweater which will be useful and yet stylish. more layers for the stupid dauntless games.

A pair of black and gold earrings peek out from the middle of the bundle of clothes along with a silver necklace dangling an arrow.

The dreaded makeup is applied.

As usual, I have black smoky eyes. What's different, however, is the bold black lipstick. And I can't even deny that it looks good. Luckily enough, it goes with the hair.

"Shall we get going then, Christina?"

"Indeed we shall, Tris."

Sharing a grin, we link arms and begin to trek the journey to Zeke's.

* * *

Hi?

Wow guys! Really close to a hundred reviews. Six more! Whoop Whoop! Honestly, I can't thank you guys enough for what you've done for me. It's like having friend ready to jump out and say nice things being hidden in your pocket.

Wait, what?

Never mind me. I'll just ramble on in my cowshed.

Sorry, I don't know quite what's up with me today. ANYWAY the poll is now closed! Sorry to those who didn't get to participate. Turquoise was a clear winner anyway. Thanks to those who took part.

Love you, my smiley-faces,

MG


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter 21

Two loud, resounding knocks echo into the empty corridor. It is more than likely that the raging party occurring beyond this single barrier would drown out a reserved, polite greeting.

"Tris, Chris!" Zeke exclaims as he swings the door open, "Hey, that rhymed."

We glance at each other before rolling our eyes in synchronisation.

"Stop being ridiculous Zeke, and let us in the apartment," I drawl as I stamp my feet. It's pretty cold out here.

"No alcohol, I take it?" he asks glumly with slumped shoulders.

"I'll allow a beer or two," I state, the nonchalance in my tone clear.

"Such a party pooper - wait, what? Do you actually want alcohol? You, the great Tris?" he seems flabbergasted.

"That is generally what my previous statement meant," I snort, "Chrissy, what do you want?"

"I'll have the same as you, Trissy-poo," she cackles.

"Stop calling me that Chris."

"Hey," she protests, "You're not allowed to turn the name-calling thing back on me. And besides, Chris is a boys name."

"Not when it's applied to you - unless you want to be a boy?"

"Nope, I'm fine," she shivers, "And knowing you, you'd somehow find a way to turn me into one."

Finally being granted entrance, we stepped through the door and into the crushing mass of people beyond. Hopefully, Zeke would get them all to leave soon. I mean, no offence to whomever they are, but they're annoying me.

That might be because I hate crowds.

"Here you go, ladies," Zeke pops up beside us and thrusts the beers into our waiting hands.

"Thanks, Ezekiel," I chirp and pop the lid off.

"Don't call me that," he glares.

Chrissy butts in after a sip, "You sound just like Tris, with all that 'I hate that name' shit."

"Oh? And what name does she hate, just as a little reminder?"

"Chrissy," I warn, "I will forever make you a boy if you're not careful."

"Ahh, well Ezekiel, I can't really tell you, can I?" she grins uneasily.

"Fine," he scowls, "But don't call me that!"

"Go get the party-dwellers to leave," I laugh, changing the topic quite drastically, "Then we can really start."

It doesn't take long. Soon, the loud screeching noise coming from the microphone reaches the guests' ears. That sure gets them going. But hey, who am I to criticise Zeke's singing?

"Well," I wince, trying to 'pop' my ears and be able to hear again, "That was effective. You know, apart from the fact that I'm deaf now."

Chrissy grimaces, "I get what you mean."

"Right then!" Zeke claps his hands together, "Who's ready to have some fun?"

We glare him into submission. It's not like his overly loud voice is going to help with our ears anytime soon.

Even if it did, I wouldn't ever tell him. Y'know, wouldn't want anyone to get satisfaction about it. Or somehow gain even more ego - which I always believe to be impossible, Unfortunately, they manage to prove me wrong every single day.

Every single damn day.

"Sheesh, sheesh, sorry! Looks like some people have rolled out on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Or afternoon. Or night, depending on how you look at it."

"Ezekiel," I growl in warning. I don't think I can stand any more of his mindless blabber.

"Hey, I apologised!" his hands are raised in his defence.

I stroll towards the room we usually play in, leaving a fist-shaped mark (which will hopefully turn into a bruise) on Zeke's bicep as I brush past him.

"That punch hurt," he pouts as crocodile tears stream down his cheeks.

"It was meant to."

We gather in a seated circle. As of now (because more people will probably join us later), Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Chrissy, Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Eric and I are here. I'm on Tobias' lap - after all, it's not as if they're oblivious to our relationship, is it?

"First up is a classic. Candor or Dauntless, okay?" Zeke informs us. That 'injury' I gave him didn't manage to hold him down long enough, regrettably.

A murmur of assent passes through the room.

"So I choose... the one and only, Uriah!"

"Wha - hey! Big bro, that's not cool. Then again, I am unique, aren't I? Dauntless all the way!"

"I dare you... to lick whipped cream off of Eric's armpit!"

"Fine," he huffs.

"Do I not get a say in this?" Eric groans as he hangs his head in his hands.

"No," we chorus.

He throws his arms in the air before peeling off his t-shirt.

"Torture time, Ickle Eric!" Zeke cackles madly, rubbing his hands together in a mock 'evil scientist'.

After a liberal amount of cream coats him, Uriah cautiously approaches Eric. He wrinkles his nose before tentatively licking a stripe up his armpit.

"Ew!" they both scream at once.

"No! Now I have to go wash my mouth out!" Uriah gags.

Eric rushes to the bathroom, locking it before Uriah can even think of getting there.

He calls out, "Ha! That's what you get!"

"Please let me in? I'm in danger of dying, here!" Uriah begs.

"Nope! I showered this morning, stop overreacting you absolute ninny."

"Use the tap in the kitchen, idiot brother," Zeke interrupts.

I roll my eyes at their antics before taking a swig from my bottle. To be honest, the booze here in Dauntless isn't half bad - though I'm not very partial to alcohol myself.

"Anyway," Uriah glares at Zeke, "Tris!"

"Dauntless," I smirk.

I can't believe I didn't know this game when I first transferred. Now, it's one of my favourite past times.

"So obviously," he muses, "We can't do karaoke. That turned out horribly last time, considering how it was _meant_ to be embarrassing. You just had to be amazing at singing."

I blush at the praise. Even after the whole year I've been here in Dauntless, there are still some left over abnegation traits.

"Also, you did that on your own accord at the posh party. Useless!"

"Just hurry up, bro!" Zeke moans.

"Fine. I dare you to run in place for the next three minutes, Tris."

"Really?" I cock an eyebrow, "That is so pathetic."

I stand up, carefully levering myself off of Tobias' lap. Smirking a little, I start running. Actually, it's quite fun to run. Get's the stress out, as well as releasing excess carbs from the alcohol, I think?

"Four," I choose.

"Dauntless. Can't let you show me up, can I?"

"I do it a lot, I'm sure you can cope."

Silence.

"Anyway, your dare is to let me give you a haircut at the end of my three minutes."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Nope!"

"You already ruined my hair with this turquoise shit, now you want to cut it?"

"Well, it is a bit long - "

"Oh hell nah!"

"Pansycake," the room taunts him as a whole.

"Fine!" he snaps, "I'll do it! Damnit, guys! You're ruining my appearance."

"Hey! You agreed that the 'turquoise shit' looked good!"

After my three minutes (which were filled with a lot of arguing), I attempt to shake the excess adrenaline away before seating Tobias in a chair with an apron wrapped around him.

A devilish expression slips onto my face as a plan roots itself in my mind.

"I'm just going to get... the tools."

Sneaking into the kitchen, I grab the biggest bucket I can find. I turn on the cold tap - and believe me, it's cold - and fill the bucket to the brim.

"Uriah!" I yell, "Come help me! I can't carry them all!"

"Coming!"

He sprints into the room and spots the bucket sitting in the sink.

"Um, Tris..."

"Yes?" I smile 'innocently'.

"Is that...?"

"A bucket of freezing cold water, yeah," I whisper quickly before talking loudly, "I know, I have a lot of stuff for this."

I indicate the belt on my waist, which contains a pouch full of the real tools.

"Help me?" I grin wickedly.

"Definitely," he pulls a weird face - of course, he does. This is Uriah, after all.

We lift the heavy object, staggering into the room with it. Luckily there are no mirrors so Tobias, who is facing away from us, can't see. The rest of the room, however, can. And - Oh boy, this is almost worth it just to see the looks on their faces.

"Three, two, one," I hold up fingers, only mouthing the words.

Soon, the freezing cold water is drowning Tobias as the plastic bucket encases his head. A loud shriek echoes from the bucket, causing us to fall to the ground in laughter.

A spluttering Tobias extricates himself from the plastic menace, shaking himself like a dog. The water droplets splatter all over us. We're the ones who shriek this time, not him.

"What was that for?' he glares.

"Well, we didn't have a sink nearby and when cutting hair, it's better to do it when it's wet," I reply with a cherubic smile.

The blue hair plastered to his forehead sure gives him a... different look. I mean, I've seen his hair when he's come out of the shower but never when it's blue. It's pretty funny.

"Anyway, let me get to it," I wave him back onto the chair, "Aren't I lucky you've let your hair grow out."

"If I'd known this would happen, I wouldn't let it."

"Oh, shut up," I lightly tap his cheeks.

"What are you doing?"

"I was thinking of the pompadour style."

"What does that mean?" Zeke asks, confused.

"Basically, the hair 'fades' on the sides and is kept long and slicked back on the top," Chrissy interjects.

"Tris," Tobias whines.

I don't react, merely fish out the scissors and start. From beginning to end, it doesn't take long. And considering I don't have any experience with cutting hair, it looks damn good.

I whip out a mirror and show Tobias.

"Oh, it looks terrible!" he wails.

"Remember who made it?" I place a hand on my hip and cock an eyebrow.

"I mean," he gulps, "I love it. Absolutely adore it."

"That's better!"

"Moving on," he murmurs, "Shauna."

"Dare, of course."

"When is someone going to choose Candor?" Zeke whines.

"I dare you to slap the next person who speaks."

"Okay."

She scoots along to Zeke and kisses him on the cheek - oh, I know what she's doing! You go, girl!

He smiles at her, "Hey babe - "

Soon after, the imprint of her hand is left on his cheek with a crack.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"A dare," she shrugs, "Chrissy!"

"I'm going to go with Candor. Spice things up a bit, y'know?"

"Pansycake!" Uriah crows. Oh, he's in for it, isn't he?

"What is your worst or weirdest fear?"

Tobias and I grin at each other - we know exactly what it is. Chrissy told me one night after the fears. Unfortunately, I earned myself a slap across the face when I fell to the floor laughing. In retrospect, it wasn't a great idea.

Hindsight is a wonderful thing.

"Hell no, I'm not answering that!" she cries out, "And I'm not a pansycake!"

"Take your shirt off then," Uriah smirks infernally.

"Sure," she sneers, taking pleasure in slowly stripping off the top - to reveal a vest.

"Ha!" I bark, "Don't say she never comes prepared!"

"Chrissy," Uriah whines, "You ruined the whole point of the game!"

"Marlene," she decides.

"Dauntless!" she pumps her fist in the air.

"I dare you to... go and twerk in the pit."

She blushes, "Fine."

"I'll go with," I shoot my hand up in the air.

"Okay," she drags me along towards the door and out.

"But now we're alone," I wiggle my eyebrows, "What's this about Uriah?"

"W-what do you mean?" she flushes a little.

"Kiss him already," I smirk, "You're in _lurve_ , aren't you."

"I - "

"We're at the pit!" I exclaim brightly.

"Attention!" I bark, causing quiet to reign over the small audience, "Marlene here has something to share."

I lean closer to her and whisper, "I'll let you off the dare if you proclaim your love."

"Damn, Tris! No way am I doing that! His mum is in here!"

"Well then, get on and twerk away!"

"Fine," she huffs and completes the deed. At the end, she is as red as a tomato and the audience is in fits of laughter.

"Come on," I giggle and drag her back to Zeke's.

We reach the door to hear a small amount of ruckus inside. I glance at Marlene, but she doesn't look like she knows what's going on.

"Chug, chug, chug!" Zeke screams.

"Done!" a male voice yells.

No. They did not invite him.

"Zeke," I roar, "get your arse out here now!"

The noise inside is replaced with suffocating silence. They know full well what shit Zeke's about to get into. Hell, he knew the moment he invited that scumbag in.

"Uh," he stutters as he reaches his apartment door, "Hi Tris. W-what can I do for you?"

"Why," I hiss, grabbing him by his collar, "Did you let that outrageous, air-polluting, degenerate abomination of subhuman indecency into the party?"

"What?" he blinks at the long words before shrugging them off, "Well, it's not so much that I let him in, it's that he came in and wouldn't leave but - "

"I think I'll take a turn in this game. Peter, I dare you to fight me."

"Dare accepted," he spits out.

"Now?" I smile sickly.

"No better time than the present."

"Hey, you will not be fighting in my apartment - "

"Training room," I cut him off once again.

I almost feel sorry for hauling Zeke up in the air. I didn't mean to, but I lost my temper. And when I do... well, the consequences aren't pretty.

"Tris, are you sure - " he drags me into a corner

"Four," I grind out, "Thank you for worrying but I will be perfectly fine. If anything, view it as a stress relief."

He grabs a hold of my hand, the creases on his forehead smoothing out a tad.

"I always worry for you."

"I know, baby, but I can take care of myself. Better than you can take care of yourself, I do imagine."

"Are you ready then?" he smiles softly.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm ready. Let's get going - a jog as a warm up."

"Pff. Your jogging is sprinting, Tris."

"Hey," I pout, "It isn't that bad."

* * *

"I'm getting tired of all this counting down shit," Eric mutters.

"I'll make it quick then, shall I?" I tease him.

"Please do. The sooner you get this over with, the sooner we can get back to the party."

"Go on then!" I motion.

"Three-two-one-GO!" he speed-mutters.

"Hey Peter," I call out with a fake tone of joviality.

"Hey, Tris. Or should I say Zero?"

"I'm pretty sure you've already started a fight with that line," I tap a finger on my lips, "I don't know. All the fights seem like a blur to me, seeing as you're so easy to beat."

A snarl erupts from him. Unbeknownst to me, a savage grin is plastered on my face.

 _TOBIAS POV_

Damnit, I just can't help it! I know that Tris always gets into fights, and always comes out without a scratch (miraculously) but I can't help worrying. If she was injured, I can bet that the first thing out of her mouth would be something along the lines of 'don't take me to the hospital, it'll ruin my streak'.

Silly girl.

She may be a foolish girlfriend at times, but right now? She's deadly. Peter could die. I can see that certain gleam in her eyes. She's enjoying this. Of course, the nefarious grin she has isn't helping. And they wonder why I worry.

To be honest, I'm more anxious about Peter's life. There's a pretty big chance that she's going to kill him. I don't want my Tris to be a murderer.

 _TRIS POV_

"I guess I really did forget to tell you last time," I sigh, sounding very put upon.

"Tell me what?" he glares. Ha, it's about as frightening as a bunny.

"That when you next fight me, your life could be forfeit."

"What?"

"I can kill you," I enunciate slowly as I'm speaking to an idiot.

"No, you can't!"

"Well now, I'm not sure whether you're talking about the laws or whether you're questioning my ability. Either way, I can do both. Dauntless laws allow a leader to kill the challenger if they've challenged and lost. I've just let you go time after time. And as to my personal ability... well, I wouldn't be a leader if I couldn't kill, would I?"

"We all know you bribed your way into Leadership," he attempts to taunt me.

"Oh no, they all know I didn't. That's just you, Peter."

Somehow, the everlasting crowd has heard the news and gathered again. Well, no one ever said Dauntless had privacy.

"And I can tell you're worried. Excess sweating and blinking, fidgeting with your fingers, digging your nails into your palms. You're worried I'm going to kill you."

"No, I'm not," he scoffs.

"How about an Ultimatum, then?"

"Depends on what it is," he spits.

"You defeat me, I'll leave Dauntless. I defeat you, you leave Dauntless."

* * *

Well... close to 100 reviews! 3 more. Who will be the lucky one hundredth...? NO ONE KNOWS apart from me because I know everything

And here I go again with the rants of insanity. Eh, you either die sane or live long enough to become insane.

Anyway, this story took a bit of a twist that I wasn't expecting but 3,000 words guys! Considering that when I first started fan fiction, I struggled getting to 700 words.

And you guys have been so supportive so thanks my little smiley faces,

MG


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: _I do not own_ _Divergent_

Chapter 22

I grimace as the blustering wind whips at me, sending my clothes into fits and teasing my hair into knots. I should have tied it up. It also doesn't help that the gale is bitingly cold.

But I merely clench my teeth and bear it. I won't be suffering for much longer if the noise has anything to say about it. Shifting my feet, I set off sprinting before quickly reaching the edge of the platform. With one gravity-defying jump, I land on the metal train with a clang.

I just need to think.

* * *

"I agree, Stiff."

The few gasps echoing off from the crowd remind me that it is not only members here today. It's ridiculous to think that initiates would be in bed at only eight o'clock - when I was one myself, I sure wasn't.

"Good. At least we can agree on something for once."

"Do I have to count down again?" Eric's resentful voice complains.

"Yes," I state flatly.

"Fine! If you're so insistent on making me do this, three-two-one GO!"

I crouch low, finding my centre of balance. Crossing one foot over the other, we slowly start circling around the ring as we throw taunts.

"How's life being a stiff?" he jeers.

"How's life being a smart-mouth?"

"I am a member of Dauntless!" he falls for the bait.

"Ha!" I bark, "You're nothing less than a mongrel, always pleading for the scraps. I know how you tried to suck up to Eric. It never worked, did it?"

"I don't suck up," he snarls, "Unlike you, who goes around flirting with all the leaders."

"Well excuse me," I draw a hand to my chest in a mockery of hurt, "Max is a little too old for me."

"Hey!" a voice breaks out from the audience.

"Sorry, darling!" I call out to him, "But apologies, _Pete_ , your accusation is completely unfounded. I have my one and only already."

"Yeah, found him after you went through all the other men."

Okay. This has gone too far. I'll allow him to call my position into question, I'll even allow him to make up ridiculous methods of getting where I am. But when he starts ridiculing my relationship with Tobias? Now, I'm starting to get angry.

He must have seen it. The invisible signs of a fight. The tension in the air, the crackling animosity between the two competitors. The hatred.

"Let's get started," I whisper.

Leaping forward, I am on the offence for the first attack of the fight. A toe-curling blow slams into Peter's cheek, the force behind it sending him flying. I watch impassionately as his body slams onto the floor.

"Get back up," I scorn him.

Wiping a little blood from the corner of his mouth (did I hit him that hard?), he pulls himself onto his feet. Staggering slightly, I wait for him to have adjusted before lashing out with a sweeping kick. Once again, he is lifted off the floor and collides with the ground. His head bounces a few times with the force, though he springs back immediately.

"I'll get you for that!" he snarls, a feral look in his dull eyes.

He rushes towards me, stumbling a little on the way. He seems to almost have gotten worse since our last fight.

Something doesn't seem _right_.

"Come on Pete," I mock him, "Did I knock out your one brain cell last time?"

I don't like the look in his eyes. Instead of the usual mindless anger or hate, he seems almost... amused. It would be best to keep on my toes.

Soon enough, a punch swings past my head. I leap, dodging a kick, but have to twist mid-air to avoid both a punch to my head and a jab to the side.

"That's better," I smirk.

Though he attempts to do a sweep, just like I did, I react differently to what he did. Instead of falling flat on my back - which would result in the loss of breath - I flip over his swinging shot. I land in a crouch, hands splayed on the mat in front of me.

I loop behind him, catching him by surprise as I wrap my arms around his neck. Squeezing quickly, I leap away before he can reach behind and attempt to hurt me. He gasps for air as I observe him. The muscles there will most likely be bruised due to the pressure I put on them.

Quick as light, I speed forward and slam my palm up into his nose. Immediately, I spring back to maintain distance. I can almost hear the crunch as his head whips back, flinging as far as it can go. The beautiful crimson liquid is flowing and dripping onto the mat.

I wonder how they keep this place clean...

"I'll get you for that," he spits a mouthful of blood onto the floor. Disgusting! How unhygienic.

"Will you now?" I cock an eyebrow.

He rushes forward, blind to anything other than the fight. I watch him carefully, not quite understanding what he's attempting.

A frown creases my brow. In initiation, that move wasn't taught until we fought with -

"Cheat!" I snarl.

"There were no rules," he grins maliciously.

I glance to Eric, who merely nods his head jerkily. Damnit!

"Four!" I yell, "Throw me my damned knife! If he's going to play dirty, so am I."

I catch the gleaming blade as it flies through the air. The grip is hand-made for me, leaving a sense of completion as my palm joins with it. I glance at it in appreciation as the rainbow-coloured blade dances in the light.

"Give me your best shot," I spit as he flicks out his dull, butcher-like knife.

That thing could probably cleave me in two with one swipe - an unrefined killing machine. Choose Peter to have gone for the brute force methods.

I dodge his oncoming assault, leaping to the side and leaving a paper-thin slice along his throat. I'm not aiming for the major blood vessels, however - I don't want him to die on me. Even though that would be very, _very_ satisfying.

Hey, it would cause a lot of paperwork.

He is facing away from me, having ended up skidding to avoid leaving the arena. Jumping in the air, I place two feet on his back and use all my force to push him. Unfortunately, I end up having to scramble to refrain falling.

He twists in his fall, wide eyes glaring at me. Fine, if he's so insistent on being knocked out, I'll knock him out!

I lean towards him, ignoring the stares I can feel burning into my back. I snag part of his t-shirt by the fingertips before he can hit the ground. With a solid punch to the jaw, his eyes roll back and he is out like a light.

The applause starts up again. This is what I hate, to be honest. I still have the abnegation roots, and though I can ignore them sometimes and enjoy the attention, too much of it is overwhelming.

And, to be frank, I can't stand anymore pats on the back. Surely I am going to get bruises anytime soon.

Twisting my head, I frantically search for Tobias in the crowd. I spot him quickly, the bright blue haircut standing out. Damn, I forgot my hair was turquoise too. As soon as I catch his eyes, I wink at him before separating myself from the celebrating crowd.

I know where I can be alone. But first... perhaps a change of clothing would be in order.

* * *

The metallic purr running through the ground is surprisingly comforting. And, even though I did complain to myself about the wind, I wish to be out there instead of being inside. The risk is calling - if that makes sense.

Didn't I do something like this in initiation?

Oh yeah, I'm doing that again. It looked badass and I enjoyed it. Grabbing both of the handles on the door, I lean out until I am hanging gently, the wind buffeting me. Releasing my grip on one handle, I let my body swing out to the left. I flip my feet up and let go of all my grips. As soon as my feet leave the floor, I reach my hands out and flip head-over-toes.

Soon enough, I am crouched on top of the roof, enjoying the cool air. I whoop and cheer, the exhilaration pumping through my blood. This is what it means to be Dauntless, this is what I joined for.

Yet all too quickly my destination nears. Standing up straight, I sway slightly in the force of the wind. Spreading my arms out like a bird, I leap.

Perhaps I shouldn't have done that.

The reverberations slam through my legs. I groan as my muscles and bones call out in protest. The impact of my feet on the ground causes a loud smack.

Note to self: never jump off the roof of a train - unless you want to sacrifice health for being badass.

I shake out the pain, setting off towards a safe place. With steady paces, I approach the towering construction. Hello, Ferris Wheel. I place one hand on the highest spoke I can reach before heaving myself up. As I find footing, I place my other hand higher. I continue with these actions, the air getting cooler and a little bit thinner as I climb higher.

Don't look down.

I must be twenty metres high already. If I'm correct, this wheel should be around sixty metres, and I'm not halfway yet.

How high up am I willing to go?

The wind is still raging, blocking out all noise from my ears. My hands are becoming numb, and it's getting harder to hold on to the metal - which seems to be drawing the little heat left from me. My hair is blinding my vision, whipping around and entering my panting mouth and obscuring my eyes.

All in all, it shouldn't be fun. But it is. The thrill, the excitement, the adrenaline pumping through my body. The only thing I could hope to compare it to is a massive sugar high. But not even Uriah with all his cake-loving could get this hyped.

I knew I made the correct choice in joining Dauntless.

Shaking my thoughts from my head, I continue climbing. Halfway! That's thirty metres. I'm climbing to the top, no doubt about that. I guess it's a sort of... attachment to the risk. If I don't fully accomplish this, I won't ever feel achieved. It would feel like something's missing. Almost like cheating. Or giving up.

There's the phrase I was looking for. Giving up, cowardice, weakness. Didn't I spend so long in my life trying to prove my worth? I'm not going to let something as small as this get in my way!

Forty feet. Only twenty to go. It's almost simple. Just a repetitive movement - reach, place feet. Reach, place feet. Over and over again. I like it. It gives a person time to think.

But what do I have to think about?

Not anything that won't ruin the time I'm spending here. Like hell am I going to do that! I've put my all into doing this, so I'm going to do it with style and I'm going to like it.

With renewed vigour, I give it all I've got. Fifty feet.

Ten more only. This should be easy, right? Wrong. This is where the spokes start getting farther apart, my hands start slipping, the energy starts fading. The wind doesn't help, the numbness in my fingers doesn't help, the clouded breath I exhale doesn't help.

But I will not give up. The minute you think of giving up, you need to think of the reason you held on so long. You only need to give up and forget your weaknesses, not your dreams or your strengths or your courage.

Sixty feet.

I pull myself into the carriage, slamming the door shut behind me. The backpack I am carrying (having been forgotten till now) supplies me with food and water - a feast compared to what the factionless sometimes get.

A feast, a toast to success.

* * *

Wow. That chapter felt a bit deep to me. The amazing reviews I to from everyone really helped though! You lot are brilliant, y'know that? I've gotten back into the flow of posting and writing, so yay! Unfortunately, the posts will be less frequent (probably by a lot) once I start up school again on Monday. Funnnnnnnnnn... not.

Oh, and congrats to I believe in nargles too for being the hundredth reviewer! (even if your method left a bit to be desired ;))

Thanks you all, my little smiley-faces!  
MG


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter 23

"Tris!" Tobias bursts out, eyes wide, "Where on Earth have you been? Why do you always do this to me? God, I was so worried."

I blink in surprise, shocked by the sudden assault of questions.

"Well, I had to escape from that crowd," a shiver runs down my back, "And I didn't have time to warn you. Sorry?"

"Oh Tris," he groans, hanging his head in his hands.

"Sorry Tobias," I walk over to him and sit down on the couch next to him.

"Where did you go?" he looks suspiciously at my bright eyes and tangled hair, "Please say you didn't go down the zip line without help."

"Hey, I could have done that easily by myself," he looks alarmed, "But I didn't. I did something better than that."

"I don't think I really want to know."

"Eh, I only climbed the Ferris wheel. Nothing too bad, right?"

"Tris," he groans, "that is not okay. This is exactly what I was worried about."

"Hey," I sulk, "I can look after myself."

"I know, and you love making a point about it. But seriously, let me know next time you do something like this, please?"

"Okay. I can drag you with me."

"No, you most certainly cannot!"

I huff, "Fine! But, at the very least, can we please go back to the party?"

I attempt to peer past him through the doorway, but his frame stops me from seeing anything. Glancing up at him, I pull on the puppy eyes.

"Ugh, fine!" he throws his hands up in the air, crying out, "I don't know how you expect me to say no, though."

"Wait, so the party is still going on?" I perk up immediately.

"Of course, dumbo," he rolls his eyes, "You were only gone an hour or two."

I shove past him, sending a sideways glance at him. Not impressed. Although, whether it's about being called 'dumbo' or being ridiculed, I'm not sure. A mix of both?

"I'm back," I exclaim as I fling the door open to The Room. Yes, with capitals.

"And here I thought we'd gotten rid of you," mutters Zeke.

"Now that's not very nice!" I scowl, towering over him as I approach (considering I am standing and he's sitting, it's not surprising).

"Ah, did I say that? I meant... lovely to - have you back!" he titters nervously.

I smile lazily at him, seating myself down once more as Tobias slumps down next to me. I raise an eyebrow as the game continues on... almost as if they didn't miss me.

People these days.

"Lynn!" Uriah exclaims. I wonder what his dare was. I even think he's blushing under all that manly bravado. Must have been something interesting, eh?

"Dare, dude," she glares at him.

"I dare you to slap Eric's butt!"

"Once again, do I not get a say in this?" Eric moans as he too turns his glare to Uriah, "I do not wish to participate in this."

"And I don't want to do it," she wrinkles her nose.

"Take your clothing off then," Uriah crows.

"Gladly."

She peels off her socks, flinging them into a rapidly growing pile of clothing.

"Chrissy," Lynn chooses.

"I'm going to have to go with Dauntless," she sighs.

I don't like the look in Lynn's eyes.

"Seven minutes with Four."

"No way! Tris would kill me before I even said yes!"

"Are you saying that you would say yes then?" I gain a gleam in my eyes.

"No, nope, nada!" she holds her hands above her head.

Chrissy is nearly down to her underwear - just as Lynn did, she strips off her socks and tosses them into the pile. Frowning a bit, she glances around the room.

"Tris," decides, "Since you just joined us, you can have the honour."

"Oh my," I simper sarcastically, "Well, considering I'm a leader, I'll have to do the same as I did last time and go for Dauntless."

"Why will no one go for Candor," Uriah mutters, arms folded across his chest.

"Well, Uriah, it might be something to do with the fact that you'll shout Pansycake in their ear," Eric scorns him, "And we all know that the word will never come back. no use in trying to get it to."

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"What?"

"I use that word. A lot."

"Yeah, but with you, it works. Y'know, the scary leader who'll kill you if you mention it?" Eric raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think you're right," I nod my head in mock-thought.

"Back to the dare!" Chrissy shouts, "I dare you to... play a random instrument in the pit."

"is this orchestrated?" I glare at Tobias, who looks... suspiciously innocent.

"What? Prearranged? Me? Never."

"Four."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sorry Tris" he smiles cheekily.

"I hate you," I mutter, "And I suppose there's suddenly a piano in the Pit too?"

"Maybe."

"Fuck all of you."

* * *

I sigh as I lay my hands on the black and white keys. It's been a long time since I even touched a piano. I didn't want to in the store - it just seemed wrong.

I glance over to Tobias. He motions with his hands to start.

Do I have sheet music? Nope. Did I have any time to prepare? Nope. Did I have any clue what I was going to play? Well, I'm going to have to go with a yes for that one.

After all, I didn't spend all these years composing in my notebooks (not that I told anyone) for nothing, did I?

I reach into my rucksack. I don't know why, but I dragged it along with me after the party. Sure, I had it at the Ferris Wheel, but I don't know why I bought it along. I guess it's sheer luck that I wanted to draw the view.

Hmm, now that's an idea for a tattoo...

I snap the book open, flipping forward to the back of the book. I glimpse several of my drawings, smiling as I remember why they exist. Emotions, purely.

Finally, I reach the music. It's a piece of art, I believe. I spent so long on this one piece of music. There's so much value in it for me. Placing it on the stand, I put my foot on the sustaining pedal and start.

My fingers dance nimbly upon the contrasting keys, feather light trills seemingly flying through the air. With childish glee, the piece danced through the room. The soul of the melody permeated the air. Yet the beautiful innocence in the piece would last no longer. With a haunting chord, it skipped from major to minor in a slow, erratic heartbeat.

For with the naiveté of a child came a harsh key of grief. An experience thus forth unexperienced. The hope of loneliness, the hope of solitude. The hope of a place where no one could feel the pain.

As they say, tears are the silent language of grief, the summer showers to the soul, the liquid remains of dreams unfulfilled.

So why, oh why, did they not hurt? Why did they come with an underlying note of hope? Why did they contain all the love, the joy, the lost innocence?

Why did they feel like a balm to my soul?

Yet along with the childish feeling, it does not last. However, this change is for the better. Once more it slips into the major key. From the tears, the previously hidden love bursts through like water from a dam. The joy creeps through the leaping notes until it is blindingly obvious.

And the love? The love is there. But that is a slight understatement.

It's not just there. It's in every chord, every beat, every soul-striking step. Its presence is overwhelming. It could make a heartbroken person feel whole again. Feel like their loved one is holding them close.

So why, oh why, did it leave? Why did the grief enter again, accompanied with sorrow and hatred? Not hatred for others, but hatred for the faults within the writer.

It constantly swings, major and minor, happy and sad, consonant and dissonant. As it peaks, the notes seem to fly off the scales and embed themselves within the hearts of others. A permanent reminder of ups and downs.

After all, what is life without its moments?

My hands lay folded in my lap, the last few notes dying slowly in the air. I bow my head as the teardrops continue trailing their way down my face.

I jump what must be ten feet off the stool as a roar of applause startles me. Lifting my head, I smile sheepishly before ducking it again. I spring from my chair and wind my way through the audience, finding Tobias quickly.

"Can we go now?" I titter nervously.

"Sure," he gazes at me quite incredulously, "But why didn't you tell me you could play this well?"

"Oh, it never cropped up."

"The song? You just happened to have one with you?"

"Well," I smile, "It was a matter of good timing. You see..."

* * *

"Well, as you can see, once again I have to teach all you idiots," I wipe a hand across my face. To be honest, I don't really care if they see any 'weaknesses'. I'm just fed up of them at the moment.

They stand defiantly in a row, backs straight, heads up and eyes glaring at me. They certainly don't seem very apologetic for turning on me or anything.

Wait, turning on me? Since when did I think that happened? Oh well. Subliminal messages and all that malarkey, eh?

I pace back and forwards in front of them, "As you should know, initiates, today we are starting the sparring stage. Or as I prefer to call it, the knockout stage."

"Knockout stage?" a voice pipes up.

"Yes," I grimace, "Due to laws implemented before I was a leader," I emphasise the last three words, "You must fight each other until one can no longer continue."

I take a savage pleasure in the flinch at my words. Hopefully, they'll learn that what I am doing is looking out for them.

"And if we yield?" The same voice demands an answer.

"Then there is a punishment for you."

Glares focus upon me. Perhaps they won't learn then. Well, boohoo for them. I'm not going to let it affect me any longer. After all, they're only little initiates.

Right?

"First," I bark, "I will be demonstrating the moves you need to learn."

I stride towards the few punching bags in this room. Sighing, I notice that someone forgot to set up my one.

"Can I be bothered?" I mutter to myself, "Nope."

I size up a normal, non-reinforced, plain old regular bag. Oh, this is going to be fun.

Turning to the initiates, I tell them, "Watch carefully. You'll need to."

Tensing slightly, I pause so the initiates can analyse my position. I pull back my arm and punch the bag once, delibaretly with no strength. The bag doesn't shift.

"Is that all?"

My eyes narrow. Oh hell nah! He did not just say that!

"Four," I growl, "You'd better apologise before I get over there!"

"What could you do?" he smirks, leaning against the wall by the door.

But... there it is. A cheeky, little, wink. So he wants me to show off to the initiates, does he? Well, he will get what he wants.

"You do realise they haven't put my bag up, right?" I cock an eyebrow.

"Are you so weak that you need a special bag?" a voice sneers from the crowd of initiates. Seriously, who is it constantly ridiculing me? I'll kick their arse in a second.

"That's it."

Twisting around, I launch myself through the air towards the bag. Kicks, punches, jabs, everything. My whole being goes into destroying the bag. And as such, it is destroyed in less than ten seconds.

Tobias whistles, "New record. Five seconds, Zero. Congrats."

"Next time, Four, don't aggravate me. I'd prefer not to have to explain to Max why some more punching bags are broken," I glance up at him, pushing a hand through my hair.

"Hey!" he protests, "It looked like you were going easy on the initiates.

"Four," I smile dryly, "Since when have I ever gone easy on them?"

"I think we have an audience."

And as sure as I just broke a bag, standing before us is a huddle of gawking initiates. He pushes himself off the wall and joins me in a matter of seconds.

"What's the moral of the story, Four?"

"Never underestimate someone?"

"Close," I smirk, "Never make me angry."

We can't stop the sniggers from escaping clenched teeth. Before long, we are on the floor as the befuddled transfers gaze on. I sigh a last happy laugh, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye.

"Back to the fighting!" I exclaim.

"No no," Tobias interjects, "I reckon they've seen enough. After all, they shouldn't be allowed to mock you or anything."

"Mock me?"

"Taunt, insult, jeer."

"I didn't ask for synonyms, Four, and you know that!"

He huffs at me, "Fine!"

I cock an eyebrow.

"They were calling you weak, Tris," he leans in and whispers.

"Oh, I know. I'm just building up to a big finale. A whole lot of emotional stuff's been going on. Up till now, I haven't been sure of how to treat them. But now? Well, you might as well call me Eric."

"I don't doubt that you'll be a lot scarier than Eric, Zero," he straightens up.

I merely smile.

* * *

Um

Hi?

I'M SO SORRY! The fact is, I've had so much going on recently, so I've had no time. Too much school work. I think I have around four projects, all due in around the same time. Fun. Add to that writer's block... But thank you all so much for being so encouraging with your reviews and not heckling or anything! You are all amazing.

BAD NEWS

I'm going to China soon, which means there won't be another chapter for over two weeks. Sorry?

But you'd all better get me some presents coz it's my birthday on the 30th. ;) JOKING SORRY

Love you all my little smiley faces,

MG


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter 24

"Hey, Four?" I call lightly as I hold the hook on the wall.

"Yeah?" He replies over his shoulder, grunting as he drags my punching bag over, "By the way, why the hell is this so heavy?"

"Oh, you know, reinforced material and all that plus weights in the bag," I wave my hand around, "Do you think we need to give these kiddly-winklies a demonstration in sparring?"

Tobias eyes me warily, "With you?"

"Who else?"

"You're going to force me to, aren't you?" he scrubs a hand over his face, sighing.

"Yep. So, initiates! Four and I are known as the two 'prodigies' in Dauntless," I roll my eyes and hang quotation marks in the air, "And you get the delight of watching us spar!"

"More like watching me be beaten up," Tobias mutters, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Four, did you say something?" I flash him a sickly-sweet smile.

"No."

"Good, now let's get started!"

Together, we stretch our muscles and ready ourselves for the upcoming fight.

"I'll try not to hurt you too much," I mutter.

He smiles weakly, "Try not to leave any lasting marks. Eric still has bruises from your 'demonstration'."

"No promises."

I close my eyes and take a breath. Adrenaline, as always, is useless in fights. It can potentially be fatal; tunnel vision, shakiness, and bad coordination are the least of it. Mess up your hits, and you could lose not only the fight but also your life.

"Do we need a counter?" I enquire.

"Get an initiate," he shrugs.

"Anna! Count down for us!"

The initiates, crowded in a circle around the sparring mat, part and form a pathway for Anna.

"Three, two, one, go!" she yells.

Well, that's my cue.

I shift into position, knees slightly bent. Balanced, I push off my back foot and catapult myself into a sprint. Just before I reach Tobias, I jump in the air and strike out with my arm. He barely dodges my punch, eyes wide. As I land, my bare feet squeak on the mat as I spin around in a crouch. I lash out my leg in a sweeping kick.

Once again, he manages to dodge, the breath of air next to his head an indicator of how close it is. He reaches out towards me, hand clenched tightly in a fist. I duck under his arm before springing out of the crouch with a roundhouse kick. Tobias manages to lift his arm and block my kick.

Bruise number one.

I end up in a crouch again. This fight isn't going as well as I'd like it to. But hey, what did I expect? He's also a prodigy.

Tobias suddenly attempts to kick me whilst I'm down, but I duck and grab his leg as he comes round. Using his motion, I pull hard and plant my fist into his stomach.

Bruise number two.

As we make contact, I raise my arm and hit him on the cheek.

Bruise number three.

With the force of my hits, he is flung to the floor. I wince as the air expels itself from his lungs. This is going to take a lot of apologies. He climbs shakily to his feet, touching his cheek tenderly. Suddenly, I lunge towards him and grab his shirt. From standing, I fall backwards into a roll, pulling Tobias on top of me. Using his momentum, I push him over my head, slamming his back onto the floor.

Surprisingly, he recovers quickly. Both of us scramble into a crouch. He attempts to sweep me off my feet but I jump over his leg and land behind him. I lash out my foot, connecting with his back and sending him sprawling.

I frown as he manages to get up one last time. His pain tolerance is amazing.

I guess we have to thank his _darling_ father for that. I swear, I will kill that man!

I snap back to reality as he rushes towards me. He reaches me quickly, tossing punches at me at the speed of light. I circle round, evading and dancing from his punches. Gathering the last of my resolve, I duck under an overstretched fist before slamming up with a punch to his stomach.

That's one big bruise there.

He curls around my fist instantly. I grimace as I immediately withdraw my hand. Just before he can fall to the floor, I grab his arm and steady him.

"Sorry, Four," I wince as I help him regain his balance.

He straightens up, flashing a small smile, "Don't worry about it."

I leave his side, striding into the middle of the mat and catch the attention of the initiates. I can't decide if the shock and surprise on their faces are comical or... well, comical.

"And that," I flourish a bow, "is the end of today's session, transfers. You might wish to work on your moves in your free time - you will be fighting each other tomorrow."

As they file out of the room, Tobias approaches me with a slight look of worry.

"Based on what they've done, they _do_ deserve to not have an extra lesson. But remember, Tris, that their results reflect on you too."

"I almost forgot," I bite the inside of my cheek.

"You could always offer extra lessons," he shrugs.

I bark a laugh, "That's not going to happen. I don't want to spend any more time with those brats as it is. They're hardly going to sign up to it as it is."

"True, that," he chuckles, wincing as he disturbs his bruises.

"Are you okay?" I ask in concern.

Standing in front of him, I trace around the bruise on his cheek. It had already formed, evidence of the force behind my hit.

"Sorry again," I grimace, "How's your stomach? I hit it pretty hard."

"I'll live. Later today, I'll go get that new Erudite serum. Apparently it heals bruises almost instantly. Anyway, it's not as bad as Eric had it last time he fought you, eh?"

"Don't tell him," I glance around the training room conspiratorially, "But you're better than him."

He winks, "I won't tell him."

"Better not," I mutter.

* * *

Hands linked, we wander into the dining hall. We're met with cups being banged on the tables and cheering from our 'audience'. I'm not sure why they're doing this, though.

"Tobias," I whisper, "What the hell is going on?"

"It's called cheering, Tris," he murmurs sardonically.

"You know what I mean," I snort, shaking my head at his antics.

"It's cause of your dare last night. Remember?"

My face flushes a dark red, heating my cheeks up until they feel like they're on fire. I flash a smile towards the crowd, grinning as the appreciation gets louder. I wave it away with a hand, shaking my head at their antics.

I gather my food, dragging Tobias along behind me.

Double chocolate muffin with coffee, here I come!

Once our trays are relatively full, we manoeuvre around the full dining hall to 'our table'. Y'know, the one in the corner that only we sit on. Surprising, right?

"Wait, Uriah, how long have you been here?" I raise my brows in surprise.

"Since I got hungry," he shrugs, grinning at me.

I look at him, utterly deadpan, "Well that explains a lot. Where are the girls?"

"Chrissy's instructing and the other's are practising I think."

Sitting down, Tobias and I start on our lunches.

"So, want to explain why Four has a hell of a lot of bruises?"

* * *

"Max," I call as I rap my knuckles on the door, "Open the bleeding door."

The door swings inwards, revealing Max. He smirks before stepping aside to let me in. The room is rather plain, just bare walls with no decorations. In the middle of the room is a large desk and two chairs, mostly taken up with heaps of paperwork.

"What did you want me here for?" I ask curiously as I seat myself.

"Right," he settles into the chair behind his desk, smiling at me as he rests his elbows on the armrests, "I want an update on the transfers; Christina and Uriah will be giving me one tomorrow."

"What do you want to know?"

"Just the usual. How they're getting on, how far through training you've gotten, approximate placements, and the top three students."

"The initiates are... irritating at best," I sigh, pulling a hand over my face, "They don't seem to know what to do with me. I've had the usual problems with them - a few troublemakers, some who aren't as skilled as the others, all the stuff. The majority of them, however, are hardworking.

"As for the training, we've covered knives and guns - with a little help from Eric - and we've covered the basics of fighting with a demonstration. They'll be paired up tomorrow and the day after that too."

"What about the placements?"

I lean back in the chair, my hands folded in my lap, "Most are around average. We have a few high risers, like Anna, but that's it. There aren't any incredibly weak initiates though."

He taps his lips with his fingers, "Doesn't sound too bad at all."

"It's not, to be honest," I reply, "But there were a few rocky patches with trust and all that malarky," I roll my eyes.

"Top three?"

"First is Anna, second is Rick, and third, through some kind of miracle, is Kaila. Though how she managed it, I don't know."

Max quirks his mouth, "And by that you mean...?"

"On the very first day, she screamed in the bathroom. You know why? Because she saw herself in the mirror," I can't hold back a snigger at the memory, "Now, however, she's pretty down to earth and not half bad at what we do here in Dauntless."

He raises his eyebrows, shaking his head as he chuckles.

"Anything else you wanted to know?"

"Yes," his face, always taken up with laughter lines and smiles is suspiciously serious, a smooth and blank expression resting upon his features.

I groan inwardly, "What's up?"

"What are you going to do after the transfers graduate?" Max leans forwards in his chair, viewing me over his clasped hands.

"I - " I pause, "I don't know."

"You don't have to decide anything immediately, but initiate training doesn't last forever, as I'm sure you know."

I frown, deep in thought. I mean, sure, I'm a leader. but that doesn't exactly leave me much to do.

"What do other leader's usually do?" I ask, head tilted to the side.

"They either take up a personal assignment or do something relating to the other factions," he replies easily.

The only thing I can think of at the moment is something to do with Abnegation. I swear I read about something regarding this when I was younger, I think.

"Oh!" I exclaim softly, "I knew I read about something. Max, are there Dauntless ambassadors?"

"Ambassadors?" he frowns, rubbing his chin briefly, "There hasn't been an ambassador in Dauntless since before I became Leader."

"Oh."

"But, I can see the use of having one. Especially one with your skills and past."

I keep silent, hoping that what he's saying means what I think it does.

"Tris, would you be willing to become an ambassador for Dauntless?"

"I would," I beam at Max.

"You do realise you would be dealing with all the factions?"

"Yep," I pop the 'p', "I have experience with them all as well. My brother's an Erudite, and in Abnegation, we used to help everyone, meaning that we know what they want and how to deal with them."

"Well, it sounds as if you're perfect for the job, Tris," he smiles warmly, "Thanks for coming."

I take the comment as a casual dismissal. I exit his office, wandering down the corridors of my faction. I check my watch quickly. Six pm. Actually, Tobias should be home soon.

I change my direction, heading towards our apartment. I can't wait to tell him! Soon, I'm at our door. Slipping my keys out, I unlock the door quickly.

Stepping in, I call out, "Tobias?"

"Evening," he calls out from around the corner.

I close the door behind me.

"How's your - "

I stop in my tracks, gasping at what I see.

"Oh, Toby," I breathe, "It's beautiful."

The lights are dimmed, leaving the room to be illuminated mostly by candles. A deep, crimson cloth is draped over the table. A single red rose is placed in a vase on the table. Soft, romantic music reaches my ears.

"Not as beautiful as you," he steps out from around the corner, dressed in a tux and a smile.

"What's the occasion?" I ask with a soft smile.

"It's the anniversary of the first time I realised I was in love with you."

"First time?"

"I realise it every day," he smiles.

I blush furiously, the heat on my cheeks not lost on me.

"Do I need to get changed?" I ask.

"Go into the bedroom," he turns away from me, heading towards the stove, "There's a very excited person in there waiting for you whilst I finish dinner off."

I creep towards the room with trepidation. I pause just before the door, recollecting myself with a deep breath before pushing it open quickly. Almost instantly, I'm assaulted with an over-excited Chrissy hugging me around the neck and squealing in my ear.

"Ow," I mutter, "Chrissy - can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry!" she beams.

I rub my neck, groaning, "How long have you been here?"

"Ten minutes? I set up everything for you!"

I close my eyes, an unwilling smile landing softly on my features. I can't really blame her for being excited, can I?

"What about a dress, though?" I ask.

"I bought a new one for you!"

"Oh, Chrissy," I bite my lip, eyes suspiciously wet. This time I'm the one who hugs her.

"Tris, there's time for that later," she grins mischievously, "We have to get you ready!"

I slip into a two-piece dress Chrissy hands me. I can't help but admire how I look in it. The dress itself consists of A main, cropped top part and a long, flowing black skirt. The top has a relatively high neckline and ends where my ribs do. It's white but has swirls of black around the sides and the neck.

"Where did you find this beauty?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well, I made friends with her around a year ago - "

"Chrissy, you know what I mean!"

She smirks at me, shaking her head. Turning around briefly, she spins around to deposit high heels in my hands. They're incredibly high black stilettos laced up with a gold band around my ankle and the lace ending up wrapping around my calf. I'm glad Tobias and I are eating in tonight.

On the note of his name... I just hope she didn't hear me call it. Then again, the bedroom is soundproof.

"Chrissy, this must have cost fortunes - "

"Nope!" she beams cheerily, "It is for a leader after all!"

I groan, sincerely hoping she didn't tell anyone we were going on a date.

"Jewellery next!"

She hands me a rose gold necklace of a half moon cutout. The earrings also follow the general colour scheme, black roses with rose-gold edging. Both beautiful pieces.

"Makeup now," she winks. Oh, goody! How lucky I am.

After a suffocating ten minutes, I'm fully dolled up, my currently faded turquoise hair in waves. Chrissy's gone for a dark, velvety cherry colour for my lips and the same colour for a smoky eye.

I can't blame her, I don't look half bad. I stand up, gripping her hand tightly, squeezing in thanks. We slowly make it to the door, myself a bit unsure in the heels.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Anytime, hun."

I push the door open, my eyes flickering up to meet Tobias'. His jaw goes slack, awe transforming his face.

"Tris," he breathes.

I smile softly at him before taking his outstretched arm. He leads me over to the table, pulling my chair out and seating me.

"Dinner?" he asks with a smile. I'm bowled over by the wonder and, dare I say it, love in his eyes.

"That would be perfect."

He carefully lifts two plates from the kitchen counter and places one in front of me, the other where he is going to sit. I inhale the aroma, my mouth watering at the sumptuous smell.

"Lamb with mint sauce, with a side of potatoes and spring greens," he smiles.

"You cooked this?" I raise my eyebrows in shock.

"I did indeed."

"I think you might be cooking for us more," I grin, "Thank you, Tobias. It looks and smells delicious."

He seats himself, pouring a glass of deep red wine for each of us. I can't keep a smile off my face. We set to eating the meal, light conversation bouncing between us. The meal and wine are delicious, just as I thought. _I never knew Tobias could cook_ , I think. Soon enough, we finish the meal.

"If you would like to take my arm, fair maiden, we may go to a special surprise," he grins at me, reaching out to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I do as he suggests, walking by his side as we leave the apartment.

I'm starting to regret the decision of actually wearing these high heels. Damn that Christina.

He leads me past the pit, almost parading me around Dauntless. The few members who spot us together start up applause and catcalls when they see us. I can almost feel my cheeks turning scarlet.

At the end of our parade, we are above the pit, in the glass building. My dress trails behind me smoothly. We take the exit that leads to the train tracks.

"Is the surprise the train?" I grin.

We're back at the first taste of Dauntless any transfer ever has.

"Unfortunately not," he laughs, "But it's on it."

I slip off my shoes, sighing in relief as the blood starts pumping again. I leave the heels in a corner, ready for me to pick them up afterwards.

 _Just in time_ , I think as the floor starts vibrating.

"Ready?" Tobias grins, holding his hand out to me.

"Ready," I nod my head, lacing my fingers with his, my other hand gathering up the trail of my dress.

We run alongside the train, not struggling to keep up with it. I wince slightly at the feeling of gravel on my bare feet. Once we are level with the correct carriage, Tobias taps my hand. He swings himself into the carriage, leaving room for me to leap in.

The carriage itself is nothing to be bothered about. However, it is, as with many other things, what is on the inside that actually matters.

The end furthest away from the doors is taken up with endless soft blankets and fluffy pillows. Fairy lights and candles light up the carriage, the light dancing on the flowers decorating the room.

I gasp at the scene before me; it's gorgeous.

"Oh, Tobias," my eyes glisten, "I love it."

"I'm glad."

He leads me over to the piles of blankets and cushions, laughing as I let myself fall onto them with an oomph.

"Thank you for tonight," I whisper to Tobias after a few minutes.

"It's no problem."

"No, I mean it. Thank you," I lean over and kiss his cheek softly. he blushes slightly, eyes turned away with a small smile on his face. I lean my head on his shoulder, sighing out a breath of utter contentment. He hugs an arm around my back, fiddling with a lock of my hair. We stayed in that position for an age, taking silent comfort in each other.

After all, the heart wants what it wants.

* * *

Hello again! Unfortunately, I'm going away again soon, but I will hopefully be able to take my laptop with me.

Now, featuring a rhyme from I believe in nargles too!

Tris is different now

Badass and a lead

If any troubles rise

She'll sort them with fast speed

 ** _PLEASE LOOK AT THIS!_**

I need to talk to you guys and ask some questions:

Can anyone please get me a cover for this story?

How do you think it's going? Are you enjoying it?

Is there too much fighting?

WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! DON'T GO YET!

I've been thinking. I know where I'm ending this story (the end of initiation). But if you guys want, I'm thinking of doing a third part, featuring Tris as an Ambassador. that's what the scene in Max's office was mostly about. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Love you all, my delightful smiley faces!

MG


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter 25

"So," Chrissy leans forwards, eager as a puppy, "How'd it go?"

"Good," I can feel the heat creeping up my cheeks, ducking my head to hide it.

"Come on, Zero! Just good?" she whines, "I need info! Don't leave me hanging here."

"It was better than 'good'. He cooked me dinner and made our place very romantic. After that, he said he had a surprise."

"What was it?"

"Well, he led me around Dauntless, almost parading me, before taking me to the train station," I smile slightly at the memory.

"You two are so cute together," she squeals, "What next?"

"Well, he transformed this carriage into... I don't have the words for it, Chrissy."

She squeals at the top of her lungs. I jump, surprised by the noise, and spring up to slam a hand over her mouth. I glance around the cafeteria. As soon as I look up, numerous heads look down. I glare at them, ignoring Chrissy's own aimed at myself.

As I sit down, I take my hand off her mouth. Even after her complaints about 'unhygienic hands' and all that bother, I promise her that I won't fail to do it again if she screams that loud.

Picking small bits off my muffin, I grab my coffee and drain it. I sigh, ready to go face the terrors they call 'transfers'.

Who's ever heard of a worse monster?

"Bye, Chrissy!" I call out to her as I leave.

Within minutes I push open the large doors. I doubt any transfers will be here; it's far too early for them to be up. Might as well set up the board then get some practice in.

"Kaila, Anna, Rick, and Hale," I mutter, "Only four tributes left."

Four tributes. One for each faction. Rick is the most Candor, Kaila the most Amity, Anna the most Abnegation and Hale the most Erudite. Each one is Dauntless in their own way, with matching personalities to define them. Out of eight transfers in the beginning, two didn't make it. Two were cast out. Already, at only just past halfway through initiation, the initiates are cut to half.

Perhaps I will have to talk to Max; the transfers are disappearing at a rate of knots and if we include cuts, we won't have any transfers this year. I guess that's my fault. Just another error to add to my list of mistakes. The way I'm going, it'll be taller than I am.

How had I grown so close to Anna and Rick, even knowing Kaila passingly, yet disregard Hale so completely? Even if he doesn't stand out, Hale doesn't deserve that. Thinking about it, the lot I've got aren't a bad bunch. I smile fondly, writing their names up on the chalk. For now, I want Anna to fight Rick - they seem to be the high flyers. Hopefully, Hale fighting Kaila will improve both their skills.

Considering it, perhaps I _shall_ offer extra lessons; they might just accept.

Sighing, I grab my punching bag from the storage cupboard, muscles straining from the weight, and hook it up. I take out my pent up frustrations. My muscles relax slightly as I pound out my grievances. The simple act of beating something up is so soothing to me.

"Maybe I'll call in Eric today," I pant, "Give him a taste of what it's like to actually work."

Isn't he meant to be supervising the fights anyway?

"If he doesn't show up, I'll set the initiates to work and get him myself," I mutter.

"U-uh, Zero?" a voice stammers from the door. I punch the bag one last time before I turn to face the person.

"Anna," I call out in recognition, "You're early."

"I - uh," she stammers.

"Come on, just spit it out," I roll my eyes.

"Could you train me?" she blurts.

I grin, opening my arms, "You only had to ask."

* * *

"You're like I was when I was younger," I note.

"Huh?"

"You haven't got much muscle. So either you build it up - which can take a long time - or you adopt a different fighting style."

I slow the bag as it swings. Pushing her back a little so I have room to demonstrate, I teach her the basics of using her speed.

"You'll want to get your elbows in. You want to hit them in their solar plexus," I touch the general area of mine, "It'll knock the wind out of them, giving time for you to knock them out fully."

My mouth twists in distaste; I don't like the fights. In my opinion, it's much better just to incapacitate the enemy instead of knocking them unconscious.

I step back and watch her practice. Satisfied with her progress, I head back to my bag. Once again I push myself into the bag repeatedly, causing it to dramatically swing.

"How do you do that?" Anna gasps.

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly before speaking.

"Well, a lot of practice. A lot."

"Stop being modest, Zero," a new voice juts into our conversation.

I jolt in surprise, scowling at the newcomer. Once he heads into the light, I laugh.

"Eric, I was wondering whether I had to come fetch you."

"I have to 'supervise the fights', don't I?"

I roll my eyes at him, aiming a solid punch at the bag. I have to still it before aiming again. I really don't want to have to add more weights to the stupid bag - it's damn heavy enough as it is.

"I was serious about what I said, though. You're too damn modest," he sighs.

At Anna's inquisitive look, he continues.

"We call Zero a prodigy for a reason. From the moment she stepped in Dauntless, she had us all beaten. Literally," he mutters the last word under his breath.

"Wait, Zero's a transfer?" she frowns.

"Eric," I growl.

"Hey, hey, I'm just explaining," he looks to the heavens.

"Try not to explain my whole life story, yeah?"

"Anyway," he ignores my comment, "She came in, thrashed the rest of the people in her class - and Four - then earned her name due to having no-"

"Eric!" I snarl, "That is enough."

He stiffens, aware of how close I am to snapping. He knows I want to keep it a secret from the initiates, yet tells them I'm a transfer and I got my name for a reason.

"Does your name mean the same as Four's?" she turns to me.

"No," I snort, "Because mine is Zero, and his is Four. I'm pretty sure that Zero and Four don't mean the same."

"You know what I mean," she flushes.

"I know what you mean; you want to know if we got them for the same reason or origin. And you know what? No comment. That includes you, Eric!" I call out.

Are the two names for the same reason? I mean, Four's is to escape from his background. Mine was just a nickname. But the origins are definitely the same; number of fears. I just hope the initiates don't connect them together.

I glance at my watch briefly. Not long until the other three arrive.

"I really need some more initiates," I mutter, "Anna, you might want to completely warm up: do some running and stretches. We don't want your muscles being hurt."

"The fights," she says, "They're today, right?"

"Yep," I pant as I smack again and again into the bag, "So get going. It's an advantage of arriving early."

It's barely been ten minutes when the wheezing initiates burst through the doors. I raise an eyebrow at their state; they've obviously been running. Looking at the time once more, my brows raise even further into my hairline. Apparently, it's been over half an hour since I last checked. Odd, that I didn't notice the passage of time.

"Almost late," I state crisply.

I subconsciously rub my knuckles as I feel the calloused skin. I sigh when I come into contact with a peculiar dampness. Without meaning to, I had split the skin on my hands. The liquid on y hands was my own blood.

So strange to be touching my own for once, instead of others.

"Up on the board, I have paired you together for the fights. If we manage to get through them quickly, you will have the rest of the day off," I assert. The silent 'if you're not in hospital' causes a shudder to run through the transfers.

"Eric?"

"Yeah?" his head turns towards me.

"Get your arse over here so we can get on with the fights," I tease him.

"Don't tell me - "

"Eric," my voice is sickly-sweet to my surprise, "Would you count down?"

He groans, smacking his hand to his face, "Damn you Zero."

I motion to Anna and Rick to get into the ring. Strolling around the mat, I inform them of the rules. Once again, there is a slight tension at the mention of how the fight must end.

"We really should ask Max to change the rules," I whisper to Eric as the two duke it out.

"Yeah, I agree with you. I mean, I might be harsher than the initiates expect, but I concur. I never particularly agreed with that rule anyway - no matter how I acted about it."

"Can we get Max to comply?"

"Ah," he sniggers, "You can, Miss Favourite."

"Huh?"

"Have you not noticed how Max seems to adore you?"

"Liar," I scoff.

He doesn't, right? That would be blatant favouritism, surely.

A sharp whistle blow knocks me out of my thoughts. I jolt as a hand slaps onto my shoulder. Spinning around, I grasp the hand and... _flip_. Once I come to my senses, I clap a hand to my mouth to stifle a gasp.

"Sorry, Eric!" I regret as I hear the groans of the heap on the floor.

"Jeez, Zero. Please don't do that next time."

"You snuck up on me!" I put my hands up defensively.

"You weren't replying to me."

I grab his hand, pulling him to his feet. I wince at his huffs. I don't really have anything to blame except instinct, really.

"Anyway, the first fight just finished. Anna won, but not without some struggle."

"They're not bad, eh?" I smile slightly.

"Don't get attached," he warns me, "It's harder when they leave."

"They'll be getting through this if I have any say in it. I've only got four transfers out of eight left, and they aren't half bad at what they do."

Leaving him with those parting words, I rush through the next fight. Surprisingly enough, Hale is the winner and not Kaila. I glance at the two winners; although they have secured their place for the moment, their faces show warring self-disgust and worry as they gaze at their friends on the floor.

I knew it wouldn't be easy for them. Hurting a person, whether you have to or not, can be one of the most taxing actions.

"Hey, guys," I speak softly as I approach the duo, "I know it's not right. I - no, we," I stress the plural, "want to change the rules. And we are going to - no matter what it takes."

They stare at me with ferocity. I just hope I spoke the right words.

"What would you know?" Hale mumbles, "You probably do this shit for fun."

I flinch, the feeling the same as when I was accused of betrayal by these same intiates. Why on Earth did I not take Eric's advice? If I distance myself, they can't hurt me.

"Hale," Anna glares at him, "Sorry Zero. I don't know why he said that."

"No, no," I put a hand out with a strained laugh, "I get it. Don't worry."

My words are vague and warrant a light tap on the shoulder from Eric. He pulls me away under the pretence of 'leader stuff'. An excuse if I ever heard one.

"Tris, get your act together," he whispers in my ear, "They're just initiates, remember?"

"Yeah," I nod, "I know. It's just... I might seem high and mighty but their words - I... there's a pain, Eric. I don't usually feel pain."

My words are strangled towards the end. Eric looks strangely uncomfortable at the situation. _Perhaps he doesn't know what to do when girls are upset_ , I think. I shake my head at myself, squeezing my eyes shut as I block out the 'bad feelings'.

"Right, let's get the initiates moving," I murmur to Eric.

After a round of moving (quite literally, in the sense that I physically moved the initiates towards the door) interaction with the initiates, I spin on my heel and stride towards my bag.

"I will be strong," I grit my teeth as I enunciate each syllable with a punch, "And - I - will - get - through - damn - initiation!"

With a final smack, I take a deep breath. Muttering under my breath, I start to calm down. After all, it's ridiculous to almost break down - and because of what? Because of those ruddy initiates! I swear, they really will be the death of me.

"I really have mollycoddled them, haven't I."

I scold myself silently before realising how silly it is to talk to yourself. As they say; talking to yourself is the first sign of madness

Clicking my tongue absently, I tuck away my bag in the cupboard. I roll my shoulders in an attempt to ease my tension. I have the rest of the day off: what to do with it is the question. _I could dye my hair again_ , I think, _but that's boring_.

"I know what!" my mood brightens considerably, "I'll go see Chrissy. That'll fit the bill. And I really must stop talking to myself."

Heading out the door, I race over to Christina's apartment. I can't contain my bundle of energy as I rap on the door. Within a few moments, the door creaks open. I wince at the sound, my acute hearing causing my ears to ring.

"Trissy!" the woman behind the noise squeals as she launches herself at me.

My eyes widen in bewilderment as I find my arms full of... Chrissy. I mean, there's really not a better way to explain it. Just... Chrissy.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training the initiates? Oh God, has something happened? Please don't tell me you killed someone and need me to help hide the body! Not that I wouldn't do that for you or anything but - "

I clasp a hand over her mouth, so reminiscent of the early morning. Sniggering at her racing mind, I assuage her of her fears.

"Nothing's happened, I just thought I'd see you."

"Why aren't you training those kiddies, though?" she frowns.

"Uh, fights, duh?" I wave a hand in front of her face as if testing for life, "We end early because they need to recover and all that whatnot."

" - Oh."

I laugh at her. Raising a single brow, I motion beyond the door.

"Any chance I could...?"

"Oh, of course!"

She hurries inside, leaving the door wide open for me to come through. I kick the door shut behind me, glancing around her apartment briefly. I don't really see this place apart from when she has parties going on. And believe me, she has the more often than even Zeke does!

"How's life treating you?" I ask curiously.

"Good, good," she calls from the kitchen, "You?"

"Yeah, alright. What are you doing?"

"Well ever since Uriah started preaching the end of the world, I decided I'd make Dauntless cake to shut him up. So here I am, - "

I walk over to look over her shoulder, blinking in shock at the 'cake'.

" - but it doesn't seem to have worked."

"You don't say," I mutter.

She glares at a piece of paper in her hand - the recipe, I believe - as she tries to divine what went wrong.

"Hey, hey," I grab her hands, "Trying to rip the paper won't tell you what happened."

Her grip loosens immediately and she takes on a sheepish expression.

"Oops."

I frown at the mess lying on the kitchen surface. It's more black than brown, and the chocolate hasn't been slathered on top like it should be. Instead, there's a lumpy mess of... brown dolloped in the middle of the top layer. The cake itself is wonky, each layer tilting and teetering in a different direction.

"I'll have to start again," she huffs with her hands on her hips. I sigh as she yanks an apron on.

"I'll help," I offer.

"Thanks, Tris."

I wave away the thanks as I grab the second apron hanging on the cupboard door. Looping the oddly patterned item over my head, I tie the laces in a knot. I look up in time to shoot a hand out and grab Chrissy's arm in alarm.

"Don't - put that in there," I wince.

She had opened the microwave door, fully ready to try and heat up a fork with the butter.

"Huh?"

"Don't you know basic safety?" I ask exasperatedly.

"Um, nope."

I raise my eyes to the heavens and slip the fork out. Closing the door to the microwave, I start it.

"So, what's this about Uriah and the end of the world?"

"The kitchen ran out of Dauntless cake."

"Oh God."

"Yeah, it's a bit of a chaotic mess down there right now. People are trying to make their own and it's going horribly wrong. I don't know how they mess up a cake," she snorts.

"Chrissy?"

"Uhuh?"

I point to the bin, reminding her of the embarrassment hidden within.

"Oh yeah..."

As I snatch up the ingredients, I measure them out before gifting Chrissy the mixer and pointing her towards the bowl. Hopefully not much can go wrong with a simple job like -

Crash!

I groan loudly as I turn around. Standing in the middle of the disarray, to no surprise, is Chrissy. The bowl of ingredients is upside down on the floor and must have spilt all its ingredients. Flour is coating everywhere, accompanied by a sprinkling of cocoa powder. Letting my head loll backwards, I release a mixture of a shout, groan and scream.

"Let's start again!" I scream to the heavens in despair.

What seems like hours later, we finish baking and decorating the god-forsaken cake. I scrub my flour-coated face with my cocoa-coated hands as I sigh. Standing in front of us is most definitely not a masterpiece.

But who ever said that Masterpieces were the most fun to create?

* * *

Hello? Anyone there?

Thank you to those few people who ever take the time to review! Or hell, even PM! You guys really make my day when you do :) And I will assault you with smiley-faces in the hope that you do because I like you guys and I want both of us to be happy so comply with my wishes or I'll kill you -

Who said that?

Anyway guys, thanks so much for the support :)

I love all you smiley-faces,

MG


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent_

Chapter 26

I sigh as I fall onto the bed with a groan. Without a doubt, today has been one of the most exhausting twenty-four hours I've experienced. First of all, I beat up the punching bag (which is quite unsatisfying as it doesn't bleed), then I had to monitor the initiate fights _and_ try not to break down. After that, of course, I had to bake a cake and start over what felt like three hundred times in three hours.

At least I know Uriah enjoyed it.

"Tris?" a voice rings through the apartment.

"Tobias!" I squeal.

Leaping off the bed, I run through the doors and jump onto my boyfriend. He chuckles at my behaviour as he steadies me, something which slightly irritates me.

I pout, "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you're behaving like a five-year-old!" his eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Am not," I huff and cross my arms as he lets me down.

I pointedly ignore his eye-roll.

"How'd your day go?"

I don't dignify him an answer, stomping my foot miserably.

"That bad?"

"More exhausting than anything," I complain, "Yours?"

"Same old. A trainee had a go at me for supposedly trying to show him up."

I raise my eyes to the heavens, as I am wont to do when it comes to Tobias' job. Honestly, how some people don't realise that being training involves the instructor actually demonstrating something, I don't know.

I flop onto the couch as my previous energy leaves me. A small smirk graces Tobias' face. Hiding my face in a cushion, I scream my frustrations and exhaustion into the cushy material. Raising my head sheepishly, I spot his inquisitive expression and immediately drive my head back into the pillow.

"How about we go for a walk?"

I can _hear_ the amusement in his voice! In response to him, I merely groan once more. I assume he took that as a yes because before I know it, his hand is curled around my elbow and I am swinging upright. I squeak slightly at the sudden change.

"Tobias," I glower.

"Oh, be quiet."

Strolling around the pit, just wandering for no reason at all is surprisingly liberating. It is helping with my frayed nerves and short temper. I lace my fingers' with Tobias'.

Most of the members (and initiates) are avoiding us slightly. It's nice to be able to walk without pushing through crowds. I tilt my head towards Tobias as he strikes up some light conversation. The mood brightens considerably with the small talk.

"Did you actually - hey!" I snap.

I am abruptly knocked to the ground, my balance disrupted. I glare at the interruption as my temper snaps.

"Why the hell did you just walk into me?" I seethe as I grab Tobias' hand and pull myself up.

"You weren't looking where you were going," the man is flippant with his words.

Scrutinising him, I smile maliciously as I realise who exactly just pushed me to the ground.

"I think you're not looking at who you're talking to," my tone is acerbic.

And indeed I'm right. Even now that I'm talking to him, the Erudite standing in front of me is scribbling in a notebook. He glances up briefly before his eyes dart back to his work. It's only as his pen slowly halts that his face blanches.

"You - " he scrambles for words.

"I'll show you to your destination. After all, I'm headed to Max's anyway now. It's not right to let someone like you blatantly disrespect a leader, after all."

Of no notice to me, my smile is as hungry as a shark and as blood-seeking too. I grab the terrified man's arm in a vice-like grip, sending an apologetic grimace to Tobias, who is standing looking surprisingly amused. Turning to face the direction I'm heading, I half drag the unwilling Erudite through the compound. Several members stop to gape at us before they take one look at my expression and promptly 'flee'.

Rapping on the door in front of me, I enter without a second beat.

"Hello, Max," my vicious grin doesn't subside as I tug the jostling Nose in front of me, "You might want to be slightly more careful about where your Noses end up."

His expression of confusion almost forces me to laugh. Fortunately for the sake of my reputation, I fight it back down. From my peripheral vision, I notice another figure in the room, seated on a chair in front of Max's desk.

"Ah, Zero, mind telling me what this is about?"

I sweep into a mock-bow with dramatism, "Why, of course. This delightful little undersecretary decided to not watch where he was going while he walked - incidentally, right into me."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed."

"I'm not an undersecretary," the nose bristled with indignation.

"Sincere apologies," I reign back a snarl, "Anyway, since the... Erudite didn't realise who I happened to be, he began to insinuate that I was the one who walked into him!"

Max remains silent, shaking his head at the stupidity of someone supposed to be smart.

"Goes to show that smarts don't equal wisdom," he whispers under his breath. I snort at his statement.

At the grating shriek of a chair being scraped against the floor, my head snaps round. The other figure in this room, who had remained silent until now, is standing with folders clutched tightly to her chest. My eyes widen infinitesimally as I realise just who I walked in on.

The leader of Erudite and the leader of Dauntless.

Oops?

"If you would allow me to," a curt voice sneaks out from the woman, "I would apologise as for what my assistant has done, Miss...?"

"You may call me Zero."

The slight annoyance in her eyes raises red flags screaming 'warning' in my mind. She must have been hoping to get my first name. For what, I'm not sure.

"Well, Zero, I hope you accept my apologies."

I sorely wish to point out that she didn't exactly apologise - only suggested that she would do it. The fact that she spoke my nickname with such disdain, as well, forces me to clamp my mouth shut. The slight frown on Max's face demands an answer from me, so I nod sharply.

"I will take my leave then, Max."

"Actually, Zero - "

I scream internally. No, I don't want to stay. No, I don't want to talk to this unbearably snooty and uptight woman. So what does he want me to do? Stay and talk to her, of course!

" - I would like for you to remain here with the both of us if you would."

I attempt to remove all the sarcasm from my voice (though I'm sure I fail drastically), "It would be my pleasure."

My words are bitten out so that my tongue won't run away from me and start spouting ridiculous obscenities at the situation I've suddenly found myself in. Truly, I could only make this... delicate situation worse if I gave my tongue free reign.

"Actually, Max, I don't believe that idea to be smart," Jeanine frowns, subtly motioning for her assistant to leave the room.

"I trust Zero explicitly."

"I will take your word, on that."

I stiffen my back, clenching my toes. I don't want any outwards sign of my distaste for this woman. If I'm to become an ambassador, which I aim for, I can't allow my emotions to affect my work. I slip on a coolly blank mask, washing my feature with relief as the tensions slowly fade. My aching teeth pressure me into realising that I was indeed clenching them.

I drag a chair in the corner of the room up to the desk. Seating myself next to Jeanine, I relax slightly into the chair.

"Here, Zero," Max chucks a thin file onto the desk.

I pick it up and leaf through it slowly. I fight a smirk as I realise exactly _why_ Max wanted me to stay. It's all I can do to not laugh out loud.

"As you can see, Erudite have found the need to call for Ambassadors within the factions," Jeanine's tone is stiff.

I glance at Max, enough to reassure me that he hasn't told her of my wish to be one. Throwing the file back onto the desk, I lean back slowly.

"I see."

"Any suggestions, Zero?" Max inquires with a fakely innocent air.

"An idea," I shrug with pretence nonchalance.

"And that would be?" Jeanine almost snorts.

"Well, I think I'll allow Max to explain this one."

"Indeed. Zero and I were talking not only a day ago about this very suggestion. Currently, she is whipping the transfers into shape and will need another job once they become members."

"And your conclusion?"

"That Zero becomes an Ambassador."

"You... are certain of this decision?"

"We are," I push in, "I have the most experience with all factions."

"Ah, I am not sure how someone from Dauntless could have experience with the other factions."

"Because I am not from Dauntless," my eyes glint, "I transferred,"

"And what makes you think you will be a successful ambassador?"

How I wish I could plant my fist in that smug face of hers...

"You see," I lean forwards with a conspiratorial air, "I didn't just get an aptitude for Dauntless. I got three."

The sharp intake of breath from Jeanine amuses me.

"You're Divergent. But three? I haven't known that to be possible."

I can tell she is computing the possibilities and impossibilities in her head.

"Dauntless, Abnegation and finally, Erudite."

I lean back in my chair with pride at the collection. I could have chosen any of the three, and I would have (hopefully) fitted in with them.

'Erudite?" a strange look in her eyes, "Just who are you?"

"My name is Zero, named Dauntless Prodigy and fearless Dauntless Member and Leader."

"No one is fearless," she snorts.

"Apart from me. After all, your serum works perfectly."

* * *

"Well, that was eventful," Max observes.

I run a hand through my hair, grimacing, "Sorry if I made the situation worse."

"As a matter of fact, I'm rather certain you improved it."

"Huh?"

"You proved yourself worthy of Erudite, beating their leader in a 'battle of the wits'. I do rather believe you gained their respect."

I finally let loose the laugh bubbling within me for over an hour. Calming down slightly, a grin forms.

"This isn't how I was expecting the day to go," I chuckle.

"Me neither, but I'm glad for it. Meeting with Jeanine would have been a bore otherwise."

I frown slightly as I remember the arrogant Erudite from earlier, "Who was that person who ran into me?"

"That was Jeanine's selection for Ambassador, one who leaves a bad taste in your mouth," he grimaces.

"Oh Gods and Goddesses above, if I have to put up with him, I'll go bald from tearing my hair out," I sigh.

"I get how you feel."

"Well, darling Max, I'll be off. Oh, and if you see Maria, give her my greetings! I haven't seen her in an age," I call over my shoulder as I leave the room.

Thinking about it, I feel terrible for abandoning Tobias like that. Thankfully he didn't look annoyed, only mildly amused. I'll apologise when I next see him though.

As for the rest of the day, I have plenty of time to do something. The question is _what_. Unless...

I can almost feel the proverbial light bulb flashing above my head. I dart through the thronging, busy caverns, almost flying over the ground. Grinding to a halt outside a set of doors, I push through them.

"Tris!" Tori calls out in surprise, "I wasn't expecting you. How many tats is it now?"

"Well considering I've got eight already, why not make it ten," I tease lightly.

"Eight? And I've done all of them?"

"Yep! I've got the willow tree, the bird, the island and the girl, the feather, my leadership one covering my neck," I gesture to the black ink, "my dreamcatcher and my tribal lion."

I have to pause and catch my breath, genuinely astounded at the sheer amount of ink covering my body.

"What do you want then?" she leads me to the room.

"One one my inner wrist and one on my collarbone," I reply easily, "I want to be symmetrical."

"Sounds good."

I settle down in the chair before frowning slightly.

"Do you have any pens and paper I could borrow?"

"Sure," she raises an eyebrow.

Soon enough I have my supplies and I set to work. Quickly I have drawn out the two designs I want. I look down in scrutiny, slightly proud of the soon-to-be additions to my body.

"Which one where?"

"That one on my collar, that one on my inner right wrist," I point as I explain.

The buzz of the needles fills the room for over an hour, painting my skin with the ink. I close my eyes, breathing slowing slightly as I relax. The pain fades into the background as I smile slightly. Ever since I joined Dauntless, I've loved getting tattoos. I guess the ones I have are testimony to it.

"All done."

I blink my eyes into focus as I shake the numbness of my limbs away.

"Look good?" I ask.

"Check yourself."

She holds up a mirror. I grin at my reflection, eyeing up the tattoos. Flying on my collar bone are three ravens, a tribute to my family. I don't want to forget them, even if they aren't always with me.

The one on the inside of my wrist doesn't require a mirror. A small Ferris wheel greets my sight, the inner ring of metal replaced by the quote 'with my head in the clouds'. It seems fitting to me, the Ferris wheel being the very place I visit to sort my thoughts out. It's comforting to have my place of peace right on my body.

I grin at Tori, mimicking her customary 'no paying' dialogue. I don't understand how she makes any money when she gives them out for free - though that might just be to leaders, I'm not sure.

I almost skip as I exit the parlour. Two more tattoos, one bundle of lighter emotions. Racing back home, I hope that Tobias hasn't worried about where I am. I really don't mean to make him worry but I don't usually think about my actions before I do them. Afterwards, I kinda regret them.

You could compare it to 'Shoot first, ask questions later'.

Pushing the door to the apartment open, I smile at the sight before my eyes. The TV is on with Tobias on the sofa. I lick my lips at the smell wafting through the air.

Popcorn, my favourite.

"Hey, Tobias," I smile as I slide onto the settee next to him, "popcorn?"

He rolls his eyes at my predictability before shoving the bowl at me.

"How's the Nose?"

"Which one?" I mutter.

"There were two?"

"Yeah. I dragged the first one to Max only to find that he was meeting with Jeanine and the Erudite was her chosen Ambassador. Max told me to stay which resulted in me being there for over an hour. Perfect end to an exhausting day," my sarcasm surely must be tangible.

"What happened?"

"Basically I had a verbal battle with Jeanine and won, telling her my aptitudes and why I'll be ambassador. She was surprisingly disdainful," I purse my lips.

"Your aptitude?"

I lean forward, shocked, "I forgot to tell you!"

Smacking a hand to my face, I groan.

"Go on then," he laughs, "I'll tell after you do."

"Abnegation."

"Expected."

"Dauntless."

"Expect - wait, two?"

"Erudite."

"You got three fucking aptitudes?"

"Um, yeah," I grin as I rub the back of my neck.

"Well, I can't but help feeling as though you really are the best option for being Ambassador, then," he snickers, "Must have given Jeanine a surprise."

"Max too," I laugh with him, "Go on, your turn."

"I only got Abnegation."

"Only? You're selfless and kind, some of the best traits to have in a person."

"Look at you, Miss Flatterer," he grins.

We turn to the television, watching the show absentmindedly. I reach once more for the bowl, wincing slightly as my wrist stretches.

"Are you okay?" he asks with a slight amount of worry.

"Yeah, I didn't come straight here after the meeting..."

"Tattoos?"

"Uhuh."

"Mind showing me?"

"Nope."

I angle my wrist so he can see. I smile subconsciously at the image; it's probably my all-time favourite tattoo.

"I like it," his smile mirrors mine.

"Good, because it's staying," I titter lightly, "Oh, I got another one too."

Dragging my top out of the way, I turn to face him so he can see it. The three birds really do look like they're flying - hopefully towards my heart, and not away.

"What's the meaning behind them?"

"They symbolise my family. There's one raven for each of them. I might not see them in person, but I'll always have them on me."

"That's nice," a small frown plagues his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just wishing that I had family like you do."

I give him a deadpan look, "Seriously?"

"What?"

"You're forgetting Zeke and Uriah - not to mention myself if you'll have me."

"Of course I'll have you!"

"Then you'll have to accept my family too, because we all come in a big, happy bundle," I laugh.

"Thanks, Tris," he wraps an arm around me.

"Anytime, Toby. Anytime."

* * *

Hello smiley faces! I am back again with another chappie. Please guys, can you let me know what you think of my chaps? I get worried they're not up to scratch and then I freak out and convince myself no one likes them. I'm a stupid idiot, I know.

Anyway, school exams are coming up so I won't be able to post as much :( Sorry!

Love you all, Smiley Faces,

MG


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: _I do not own Divergent._

Chapter 27

A frown graces my face as I stab the muffin with a knife. Several thoughts run through my head, most related to the one major problem I have; the way Tobias is treating my initiates. Sure, they've not been the nicest of brats to teach, but they don't deserve his attitude towards them. And that is something I'm going to have to remedy.

I push off the bench, sighing slightly at the mushed up mess on the table. The poor, poor muffin... I shrug my shoulders to relieve the tension as I scan the dining room. It doesn't look like Tobias is here, so he might still be in our apartment. I set off for the apartment, the echoes of my footsteps resounding off the walls.

I knock lightly, testing the door to see if it's locked. However, to my surprise, it isn't. _Strange_ , I muse. We always lock the door - always. After all, a leader's life is a dangerous one.

"Tobias?" I call out, pushing the door open.

Only to come face to face with the very person I was searching for. And when I say face to face, I mean face to chest - the height difference has never been more annoying. I blush as I take a step back.

"Tris? I thought you were getting lunch?"

Our gaze slides to the mutilated muffin in my hand.

"Well, I was, but - " I gesture helplessly to the food.

He laughs, the rich tenor warming my heart as my blush rises.

"Anyway, I was trying to find you. I need to talk to you, Tobias," I lead him back into the apartment. I assume he'd just been leaving it since I'm not sure of any other reason on why the door would be unlocked with him standing right in front of it.

He raises an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound sinister at all."

I roll my eyes at his comment, dragging him to sit on the sofa.

"It's about the initiates - and no, they haven't done anything," I hold a hand up to stop his rush of questions, "It's more about your... attitude to them."

"My attitude? I just don't want you to get attached to them, Tris. You remember last time what they did and how you reacted."

I brush off the slight irritation at his over-protectiveness.

"Toby, they're human. Cut them some slack, yeah? I mean, for the first sixteen years of their lives they've had tales of how threatening and dangerous the factionless are - only to be chucked into a foreign place with the possibility of being disregarded and becoming the very thing they fear."

"That's no excuse, Tris," he protests.

"Oh, come on! They're humans! More than that, they're scared children with perils in every step."

"We were the same age when we went through initiation."

"And our age group were all scared to death as well. It seems we were the exceptions."

"Tris, I just want to protect you!" the words burst from his lip as if a dam has broken.

I recoil. It's one thing to suspect it, but another to know. He thinks I'm _weak_.

"I don't need your protection, Tobias," I hiss, "And I never had."

"Not even at the chasm?"

I blanch at the memory. The memory where I thought death was certain.

"I'm sorry, Tris, that was too far - "

"You damn bet it was too far," my voice is harshly cold.

I stand up, striding towards the door. I pause in the doorway, chin high and eyes blazing.

"If you won't do it for me, Four, do it for the scared sixteen-year-olds being beaten black and blue by their comrades."

With those words, I storm out of the apartment and down the corridor. I need to blow off some steam before teaching the initiates; I don't want to snap at them.

"Tris - "

"Go away!" I yell over my shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?" a reproachful voice matches the jogging footsteps.

"Chrissy," I sigh in relief.

"What's gotten you in such a huff, Trissy?" she matches my pace.

"Don't call me that."

"Answer my question then!"

"I had a row with Four," I give in, clenching my jaw.

"You? Argue with him? I didn't think it was possible."

I glare at her for the weak attempt at humour.

"Mind some company in the training room then?" she glances at me, "I mean, I assume that's where you're going."

"Sure. We're here, by the way," I grunt.

Pushing through the doors, I set up my punching bag. It seems like the reinforcements are going to be coming in handy today. I consider binding my hands briefly but decide not to. The pain will drag me back to Earth, hopefully. Hit after hit leaves indents on the swinging bag, the spiking pain of each hit lancing through me as I savour it. I pant, letting out a harsh cry as I punch the bag particularly hard. The sounds fill the room as well as Chrissy's heavy breathing from her seventh lap around.

"Hey Zero," Chrissy interrupts my thoughts, "Your transfers are here."

"Any chance you'd stay? I don't want to take out my anger on them," I say between pants.

"Sure. It's Uriah's turn today anyway."

"Thanks."

I slam the punching bag one last time before turning to face the line of kids. It truly is a shock to remember that the soldiers-in-training are only sixteen, a fact delivered home by my rant at Tobias. I shake my head with a hint of mournfulness. It's not right, that they choose at such a young age.

"Well, kiddos, you're in for a treat. It's your last day of fights."

"Not sure that's a treat, with what's in store," Chrissy murmurs in my ear. I can't help but agree with her.

"Hale, you're up first against Rick. That leaves Kaila and Anna," I call out as the initiates warm up for the fights.

It's painful to know that Hale is the underdog; he reminds me too much of Al, kind but with no place in Dauntless. Still, damn me if I can't get him through in one piece.

The two boys climb into the ring. I glance towards Chrissy, signalling for her to count down. This is the last day of the fights, and the last day to gain points from anything physical. the last day before the mental challenges come into play. Though I might not have had to suffer them, I saw how they affected my friends. They're tough, gruelling trials.

"The winner is Rick," I announce.

The next match flies by, ending with the winner being Anna. As expected, the rankings stay the same. Anna in first, Rick in second, Kaila in third and Hale in fourth. None of them have to be cut due to the lack of numbers in our transfers this year. _Not_ that I had _anything_ to do with that, of course.

It's a wonder why Max is still having me train them.

"Take the rest of the afternoon off, initiates. Tomorrow isn't going to be pretty, I'm afraid," I call out to the initiates as Chrissy and I leave.

"So, want to explain what the argument between you and Four is about? I never thought I'd see you guys argue, to be honest."

I exhale loudly, "Can we go to your apartment? I'll talk on the way there."

She drags me down the corridors, pulling me along behind her.

"I do know where you live, Chrissy. No need to drag me."

"Stalker alert..."

I roll my eyes as we enter her abode. She pushes me onto the sofa before seating herself on the one opposite.

"Spill, Trissy."

The details pour out of me, causing me to rethink my actions. Perhaps I had been a tad too dramatic, too stuffy about the whole thing. But if there is one thing I absolutely loathe, it's people thinking I need protection.

"He acts like I'm a little girl, Chrissy," I hold my head in my hands, "I hate it."

"From what you've told me, it just sounds like he wants to protect you."

"But that's the problem!" I stand up to pace, "I hate the very idea of being protected. It makes me feel that he thinks I'm weak, which I've worked _very_ _hard_ on removing from people's minds!"

"You do know that you're the strongest in Dauntless? No one thinks you need protecting."

"T- Four does."

"I don't think he's protecting you from other people, Tris, but yourself."

I sink back onto the sofa, absorbing her words. Protecting from myself? Would that not be a sign of weakness?

"I think you should go talk to him, Tris."

"But - "

"Seriously. I have more experience in this, Trissy."

I nod sharply, "Thanks, Chrissy. I mean it."

Dawdling down the corridors, I attempt to 'screw my courage to the sticking point', as Shakespeare would say. It was one of the few quotes of his that have stayed with me since I was a kid sneaking peeks at my brother's books. It's ridiculous that I didn't notice the signs of his aptitude sooner.

With shaky hands, I unlock the door.

"Tobias?"

The room is silent, so either Tobias isn't answering or he isn't here. I scour the apartment, checking each room. He's not here. The problem is, there are so many possibilities of where he could be. Dauntless isn't exactly a small campus. But hopefully, if I can find Zeke then Tobias will be with him. I still don't particularly want to talk to him. Especially not when he went so far as to bring up the incident at the Chasm. He _knows_ those memories are not good ones for me and he _knows_ I don't want them brought up. I don't know if he meant for those words to come out, but they did, and I'm hoping he's regretting them.

I scold myself for allowing my thoughts to run free. They don't go to happy places filled with sunshine and daisies when given the option.

Shaking my head, I set off for the control room. Zeke will know where he is if anyone will.

"Zeke?" I call out.

"Over here!" a voice yells from amidst the computers.

"Hey. Do you know where Four is? I can't find him."

"So that's why he was so moody," Zeke says, "Yeah, I know where he is. Go sort out that man of yours, Trissy. He's by the Chasm."

"Thanks, Zeke. I owe you one," I call behind me as I run out.

He's at the Chasm? The very day that he mentions my memories of it, he decides to go stand by it. Well if I know him at all, he'll be at the place he saved me. Memories can be astounding things, sometimes.

I hesitate in my steps. What if he's angry at me? I shake my head, berating myself. I'm the one who has the right to be angry with him. Yet as I walk along the place that has so many bad memories for me, there is no figure waiting for me. No figure leaning on the railing, gazing down at the rushing water.

And the only other place I can think of that's by the chasm is beneath it.

The path is small and rocky, a terror to navigate. But the rewards pay off.

"Tobias?" I appeal for his attention.

"Tris."

"I'm sorry, Toby. I was too dramatic, I went overboard - "

Arms engulf me. I sigh and melt into his embrace, allowing a single tear to slip past my barriers.

"Sorry, Toby."

"Hey, why are you crying?" he murmurs softly, looking down at me in his arms, "If anything, I should be the one crying for your forgiveness, milady."

A laugh chokes its way out of me, "But Sir Knight, I do happen to be the one asking for forgiveness this time."

"And why on Earth is that, your Highness?"

"Because I had a go at you for trying to protect me, my dear Paladin."

"Well Princess, I'm sorry too. And I'm sorry because I went overboard on shielding you," he wipes the trails of the tear from my face, gentle as a feather-stroke.

I cling tighter to him, burying my head in the crook of his neck. I sigh in relief. I have my Knight back, and that's all that matters.

* * *

Well, it's been a while. Yeah, I haven't posted in a while. But why? I've had zip inspiration. No idea what to write, why I'd want to write it and if I'd like what I'd write. Nope, I don't like what I've written.

I guess it just feels like this story is dying out. The amount of people showing interest has decreased significantly (which is to be expected) and I've decided that no, I won't be doing a sequel. I'm probably not helping the matter with being ill for a week straight after some shitty jabs and then having another three stories on the run that I have to attend to as well.

Sorry guys if I'm being harsh, but this story will be being finished as soon as possible, I believe.

If I can bring myself to write anything.

However once again, thank you for all and any support you give! It's much appreciated, you delightful smiley faces.

MG


End file.
